The ReEducation of Tommy Weasley
by StarBlaz 2.0
Summary: Voldemort is caught and regressed to a small child. Following a rehabilitation program he is raised as a Weasley. Warning for harsh spanking of a megalomaniac turned child. Previously posted under a different user name
1. Chapter 1

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, J.K Rowling does, we just play with them.

Chapter 1

OoOoOo

Lor Volymort

OoOoOo

A small brown haired, blue eyed boy shifted nervously in his seat. Part of him was commanding himself to remain still and look proud, but he couldn't help but squirm with anxiety. He was waiting, waiting for his new parents to come and begin the long punishment that awaited him. Scowling to himself, he couldn't believe that he had fallen so far. He, the Lord Voldemort was reduced to such a state. In the body of a four-year-old, he could do nothing but bide his time. He still couldn't believe that his plot for rebirth and ridding himself of the Potter brat had failed so spectacularly...

Everything seemed to fall into place, as predicted, the Potter brat was transported to the grave yard by way of the portkey cup. He hadn't expected another boy to appear with him, but that didn't matter, that was easily enough fixed.

It was as he made the command to Wormtail to kill the boy that all hell broke loose. Aurors appeared everywhere. He had just enough time to be surprised before a multitude of stunners were sent his way, and blackness overcame him.

The months that followed were some of the longest and most painful. Somehow they had discovered his horcruxes and had devised a way to re-integrate them into his body. With each piece, his body became more human and older, he didn't know how they had done it but they had revived him but instead of into the adult wizard he should have been they had made him a mere infant, however as more and more peaces of his soul found him he got older.

Soon he out grew his infantile body, and became more child like. The end result left him a child no older than four years old. There had been much debate of what his fate should be. Many advocated to execute him, there were many that disagreed, death would be too good for the dark wizard. It was Dumbledore of all people that suggested an entirely different approach, something he had heard other Magical communities in other parts of the world had used, with a great success rate, to rehabilitate their more violent offenders, and it was Dumbledore's belief that the boy could be rehabilitated. Dumbledore knew that many would oppose the idea that the former dark lord be given a second chance so it was in great secrecy a plan was devised, one which only Dumbledore and a few other key people such as the minister of magic (Kingsly Shacklebolt as Fudge had been found to have his hands in death eaters pockets and was now in a nice dark dank cell in Azkaban for the dementors to play with) the family who would be taking him, the members of the order and of course Harry Potter.

Like the criminals in the rejuve programs of other magical communities, Voldemort (now Tommy) would live out a childhood full of loving punishment. It was decided that he had to pay his debt to society, and so a regime of punishment was devised. The boy would have to submit to corporal punishment at regular intervals until he reached the physical age of eleven. Afterward he would be regressed again to the age of four, where he might look forward to a more normal childhood, if he showed signs of remorse and progress.

His magic would be bound and he would only be allowed to age past eleven when he passed the test under Veritaserum showing that he had rehabilitated and genuinely regretted his actions. After all, there was no denying that Voldemort was a powerful wizard, and if he could be made into a good upstanding citizen it would be a boon to their society. If he failed the test, he would have to live out another cycle of being raised strictly.

So here he was, waiting. Waiting for the family that would be taking him in. Part of the point of the entire thing was to show him a proper family. And so he was being adopted into a Light family, who would teach him morals, and raise him to be a caring individual. Tommy's scowl deepened as he realized that Dumbledore had a huge part in deciding that bit.

He couldn't help but kick his feet, a part of him berated himself for such a childish action, but he couldn't help it, he was bored. The ministry had seen fit to cast spells and give him potions to make him emotionally more like a child, he kept all his memories, but emotionally he would react like the child he resembled. They believed it would make him more malleable and thus more open to change.

The door to his Azkaban cell opened and jolted the boy out of his thoughts.

Tommy was a little blinded by the sudden influx of light, but when his eyes adjusted, he instantly recognized the new occupant of the room.

"Blood twador!" He hissed in a childishly high voice that made him cringe, as there before him stood Arthur Weasley.

Before Arthur could think let alone react he had a small bundle of very angry four year old megalomaniac on him hitting and punching and clawing. Oh, if they had not bound his magic the poor man's hair would probably be on fire as well.

It was with much effort that Arthur was able to pry the boy off of him. Bending down so that one knee was raised the threw the boy over it, and landed five hard swats. "That's enough! You already have a spanking coming when you get home, but if you want I can give you one right now. It's your choice." He said with a firm voice.

During the months while they waited for Tommy to be ready to come home Dumbledore himself had given Arthur and Molly many, many lessons on what would have to be done with little Tommy going over rules that the little boy would have to follow as well as the punishments they as parents had to give whether they liked it or not.

The Weasleys had raised seven children and that didn't happen without a firm hand and a certain amount of corporal punishment but it was not something they did for every offense or even very often, aside from the twins there were not an overly abundant amount of spankings given out in their household and it was hard for Arthur and Molly to accept that they would be expected to be much harder on Tommy then they had been on their own children, despite the fact that he was Voldemort he was still a four year old boy and it was hard to reconcile the need for all the spanking of such a little boy.

But they had eventually accepted what they had to do, it was better then the alternative for if the Weasleys didn't take them (as they were the only family Dumbledore thought had any shot at making this work) the four year old would be kissed and sent through the veil and so they had accepted the circumstances as well as what they had to do.

So even though Arthur was not normally as strict as he was being at the moment with Tommy, he had had three months to come to terms with how he would have to react to the boy, three months to learn how to be more strict and harsh.

Tommy couldn't help but yipe, even if his pain tolerance had not been regressed along with his body, Lord Voldemort was not used to receiving pain, he was used to dishing it out, this was not the side of things he wished to be on however, he was smart enough to know that at the moment they had the upper hand so with an angry almost animalistic noise that came from some place deep in his throat Tommy stilled.

Arthur gave a satisfied nod, and then let the boy up. He took a moment to take a good look at the child.

Tommy was a rather adorable child with thick, long (just past his ears), straight dark brown hair that curled up ever so slightly at the ends giving it a wavy look. He had large bright blue eyes and porcelain white skin, he was probably one of the most adorable four year olds you would ever seen and if you did not know he was once Lord Voldamort you might be tempted to pinch his cheeks, it was really a shame such an ugly soul resided in such a beautiful package. Arthur and Molly only hoped that what ever was wrong with Tommy's soul could be mended, no one knew for sure if this would work but Dumbledore seemed so very positive that it would and so as others were often want to do they believed the man and followed along with his ideas.

"Alright Tommy, let's get you home." Arthur said and holding the boy's hand, he led him to the floo. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he said "The Borrow!" and stepped into the fire dragging the child along with him.

"MY NAME IS VOLYMOR!!" the little boy screamed as the landed in the Burrow. He stomped his little feet as soon as he touched down and crossed his arms over his chest as soon as Arthur let go his hand.

"No," Arthur said calmly, but firmly. "Your name is now Thomas Weasley, but we'll call you Tommy for short. Now, I do not appreciate being yelled at young man! If you don't want to find yourself over my knee sooner rather than later, I suggest you stop this tantrum at once!"

"LOR VOLYMOR!!! Dast my name!!" He insisted his blue eyes flashing dangerously as he balled up his little fists, he concentrated and concentrated but he couldn't get his magic to do anything, he could still feel it there but it felt as if someone had tied rope around it very, very tightly, trapping it making it unusable and this frustrated the child to no end.

"That's it!" Arthur said, as he plucked the boy up and sat down on the couch. Throwing him over his lap, he didn't wait for the Tommy to recover before he landed a hard swat the the boy's upturned bottom.

Tommy yelped and thrashed trying to get away, this wasn't right, no one got to do this to Lord Voldemort!!

Arthur quickly peppered the small bottom with stinging swats, rapidly reddening the boy's bum.

Tommy yelped and struggled but he was tiny and ultimately helpless and soon he found tears stinging his eyes as Arthur's hand stung his bottom he tried to blink them back but he just succeeded in sending them down his cheeks.

When Arthur notice Tommy's tears, he immediately stopped. Righting the boy, he straightened his clothes which were rumpled from being tossed across the man's lap.

"I'll not tolerate temper tantrums, young man!" Looking at the sniffling boy, his eyes softened. "Okay, Tommy, I'll show you you're room." Arthur took the sniffling boy by his hand and led him up to the stairs the the room that had been magically created.

Tommy's eyes sparked with something dangerous as he was led to his room one hand going back to rub at the sting in his bum.

Opening the door, Tommy was dismayed to find it decorated to be suited for the young child he resembled. It was painted light blue and had teddy bears running along the top edge of the wall, his bed was a small child's bed with a comforter that matched his walls, a light blue with little teddy bears all around it and the sheets and pillow cases matched not to mention that in the far corner of the room there was a toy chest also baby blue with a large teddy bear on the lid.

Arthur looked down at his charge. "Your Mummy will be here in a moment to give you your first spanking, wait quietly on the bed."

Tommy looked up at Arthur with a mixture of anger and apprehension and... first spanking? Hadn't Arthur taken him over his lap twice already?

But not wanting to make things worse as he did have some sense of self-preservation even if his emotions had been regressed, he sat on the bed glaring at the door icily as he left he waited for Molly.

Minutes after Arthur left, Molly entered the room. Standing with her hands on her hips she said "You've been a very naughty boy, Tommy! Killing and torturing people! Starting a war! Very naughty!"

Molly walked over to the bed and picked the child up, seating herself, she placed Tommy over her lap. "You are going to get a good sound spanking now, with many more to come to make up for what you've done!" And with that, Molly pulled the boy's pants and briefs down baring his bottom.

Tommy struggled, his bum still sore from the swats he had received already.

"Nooo nooo you can`t" He screamed.

Molly brought her hand down sharply. "I most certainly can, and will! You were a very naughty boy and the very least you deserve good spanking!"

Not having his adult emotions Tommy was handling the spanking as any four year old would, he yipped and wriggled as his already sore bum was swatted.

Molly set into a steady rhythm, quickly covering the small bottom with stinging swats.

"OWWWWWW Stopp dattttttt!" He wailed tears welling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

Molly ignored the crying boy and set to making his bottom a lovely shade of red. "You do not get to decide when you spanking ends, young man!" She said while she continued to rain down sharp swats to the upturned bottom.

Tommy started to sob as his bum was heated to an unbearable level and he wriggled about fruitlessly.

Molly continued on until Tommy's bottom was a bright red. Satisfied, she landed ten more swats to the sit spot and then began to rub Tommy's back.

Tommy choked a bit on his sobs and wriggled to be let go of.

Molly knew that she should hug the boy, but she couldn't bring herself to. All she could think about was what her brothers would think of her taking in their murderer. And so she lifted the boy up and laid him on the bed face down.

"You can rest until dinner." And then she left.

Tommy's breath was labored and harsh as a lonely, miserable sort of sadness set over him at having his arse busted harshly and then being tossed aside and left alone, but then the sadness, as it was often want to do, turned to anger.

Gnashing his teeth together he waited till Molly left him alone before heading to the toy chest. He dug through it, tossing hand-me-down toys haphazardly all over the place till he came across what it was he was looking for. Taking out the box of crayons he retrieved a blood red one and stood on his bed and with all the motor skills he possessed he wrote in huge letters "LORD VOLDEMORT" he then took a green crayon and drew to the best of his ability the dark mark. The skull and snake were sloppy at best but they were passable and there was no mistaking what it was he had drawn even if it was done so in a childish manner.

It took him nearly all the time he had been given till dinner to accomplish this task as it was a rather daunting one for such a small boy with regressed motor skills but he had done it. He stared at the wall rather pleased with himself crayon still in hand.

It was after Tommy finished that Molly walked into the room. "Tommy, dinner is rea- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tommy couldn't help the fact that he jumped when the woman yelled at him, it was those damn spells they had put on him, he couldn't help but become scared when someone yelled and he hated that.

He stared wide eyed up at Molly clenching the green crayon in his hand.

"I'm waiting for an answer, young man!" Molly leveled the boy with a stern glare.

"I am da Lor Volymor!! I do what I wana!!! You foul blood twador, mudblood luffer!!" He exclaimed, though it was hard to sound menacing when you couldn't pronounce the word right.

"Not anymore you're not!" Molly aimed her wand at the boy's mouth and then said an incantation. Suddenly, Tommy's mouth was filled with bitter soap suds as the spell washed out his mouth. "I won't tolerate such language, Thomas Weasley! And you are most definitely not to draw on the walls little boy! Especially not that foul mark!"

Reaching out she grabbed the little hand. "After dinner you are going to scrub that wall clean! And you are going to get an extra hard spanking from your Daddy tonight." She said as she led to protesting boy to the kitchen.

Tommy gagged and whimpered as his eyes filled with tears from the bitter taste, dragging his feet as he was led to dinner.

"No, no, no! I won', I won', I wan it to `tay!!!" He practically wailed.

Molly stopped and whirled the boy around, landing one hard smack to his little bottom before turning Tommy back to face her. "That is enough of that! You are going to sit down and eat dinner, if you're good you can have dessert. But afterwards you WILL be scrubbing that wall, young man!" She said while vigorously waving her finger at the boy.

Tommy yipped and to his horror further tears were welling in his eyes, he was really only a little boy and the swats earlier at the ministry coupled with the swats when they got back to the Burrow had left his bottom rather sore and Molly's added swat didn't help the state of his little bum. He let out an involuntary whimper as the thought that this was going to be much worse then he had originally anticipated dawned on him.

Molly then picked up the boy and set him down on the hard kitchen chair, and none too gently too. Once the boy was seated, she brought out a plate of food.

Tommy let out a little indignant yowl as he was plopped hard on his sore bum right on the hard wood chair unshed tears shining in his angry blue eyes.

To his disgust all the food was pre-cut into small bite sized pieces, and there was only enough food for a child of his size. Arthur joined the two and they began to eat.

He glared at his plate, he was hungry, they had not been generous with food in Azkaban and he was probably a good 15 pounds underweight, but he was also stubborn and thus he refused to eat.

It was Arthur that noticed Tommy's refusal to eat. "I want you to finish all the food on that plate, I'll not have you sulking and wasting good food." Arthur's hard look softened slightly. "Besides, I'm sure you're hungry, you don't want to stay hungry do you?"

Tommy's frown intensified, some where in his child like brain that logic made sense and he picked up his fork awkwardly, this didn't work quite like he remembered it to and so with great effort he stabbed his food viciously and began to eat.

Arthur gave a satisfied nod, and turned back to his meal. The rest of the meal passed quietly, there was a certain tension in the air as the two Weasley parents tried to ignore the fact that they were having dinner with the former dark lord. After dinner was finished, as promised, Molly allowed Tommy a small cup of pudding.

Tommy ate his pudding slowly as a definite pout was playing on his face, he wondering if Molly was going to tell Arthur what he had done to his walls, he knew it shouldn't but the thought of that made his stomach clench, he knew he was to receive regular spankings and some how the thought of the next one being worse because of his drawing on the walls made him feel apprehensive, he hated not being in control it was a feeling he had not had in over 50 years.

Molly waited until Tommy was finished with his pudding before taking him by the hand and leading him up the stairs and to his room. With a wave of her wand a bucket of soapy water was produced as well as a brush. "Start scrubbing, if you finish before bath time, I'll try to convince Arthur to be lenient when he comes to spank you."

Tommy gulped and took the items his self preservation kicking in to override his defiance of the moment, he was at their mercy there was no getting out of it at least not at the moment and not listening would only succeed in making it so he would never sit comfortably again so he took the offered items and began to scrub the walls. This was a tremendous effort for a small child as the crayon did not come off easily and he had to scrub with all his strength, there was no way he would get it done before bath time and he felt a knot of dread make its way into his belly as he exhausted himself with the scrubbing.

Arthur stepped into the room where Tommy was furiously scrubbing at the wall. With a sigh he cast a spell that cleaned the wall instantly. "That's enough Tommy, it's time for your bath."

Tommy looked wide eyed at Arthur and whimpered, he bit on his bottom lip to hold back further scared noises and he looked from the wall to the man, he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop from defending that he had really tried to get it done.

Arthur walked over and took the boy's hand, leading him up to the bathroom.

Seating himself on the toilet seat cover, he proceeded to strip the boy. He then lifted Tommy and set him down in the water, where he started to scrub him clean.

To exhausted from all the scrubbing to protest as he was lead to the bathroom and striped he allowed the man to plop him in the tub the warm water aggravating his pink bum cheeks causing him to squirm in the tub not to mention he didn't much fancy being washed like this.

"Don't splash." Arthur said sternly as he washed the boy.

Growling slightly, Tommy tried to pull away from the damned wash cloth, he wasn't meaning to splash but the fact that that was annoying Arthur was simply an added perk.

Getting annoyed with the squirming child, Arthur angled the boy away so that he could land on sharp swat to the wet bottom.

Tommy struggled to get away sensing what the man was going to do and not wanting it to happen. He tried to slide to the far side of the tub to get his bottom out of harms way.

Tommy didn't manage to get far enough because Arthur landed one stinging swat to the exposed bottom.

Tommy couldn't help it he cried out loudly and tossed his hand back to cover his wet and now stinging bottom.

"OWWYYY!!" Tommy crinkled his nose as the noise escaped his mouth, damned, but he sounded like a baby.

"That is enough! Now, unless you want two spankings before bed, I suggest that you settle down." Arthur said sternly.

Gulping, Tommy settled his little hand rubbing the sting from his bum as best he could before settling into the tub and stilling, he may want to kill his new "parents" but he wasn't stupid enough not to listen to them when they made threats like that.

After Arthur had decided the boy was clean enough, he lifted him out of the tub and dried him off with a towel. Arthur then dressed Tommy in pajamas and led him back to his room.

He then seated himself on the desk chair which he had pulled out before pulling the boy over his lap.

Tommy squirmed, he didn't want to be smacked and his childish emotions took over as he tried to squirm away.

"Noooo!!" He cried.

In one swift motion Arthur pulled down the boy's pajama pants effectively baring the tiny bottom. He brought his hand down with a sharp SMACK!

Yelping Tommy wriggled about.

"No!! Noooo!!" he wailed helplessly, he didn't like this, he didn't like it at all and thus his childlike emotions took over.

"I tried an' cleaned the walls all off." He defended as he kicked his legs in a vain attempt to get away.

Arthur paused. "Tommy, you would have been spanked tonight regardless of whatever misbehavior you did. As it stands, your punishment is going to be a little more severe because you drew on the walls. But..." Arthur paused a bit to think. "But I know how hard you tried to clean them and get them done before your bath like you were told, that is why I'm not using the slipper for the entire punishment, you'll get ten swats with the slipper after your spanking."

With that said, Arthur brought his hand down at a furious pace. Quickly peppering the small bottom with sharp, stinging swats.

Tommy whimpered and squirmed the swats wringing yelps out of the little boy and tears pushed their way down his cheeks unbidden and unwanted.

"You are being punished for your crimes against society." Arthur lectured while he continued to lay hard swats to the small upturned cheeks.

"What you did was WRONG! No one has more right to live then anyone else and it is most definitely not up to you to decide who lives and dies." His hand was coming down hard on the small, weeping boy's bottom and Arthur had to steel himself to continue, if he didn't do this right then there was no point to doing it at all.

"You did some very very bad things, the worst things that any person can do, Tommy, You took other peoples lives, started a war that caused many more to die, but we all feel you are not beyond redemption, you are a very powerful wizard and very, very bright, and we want to teach you to use those powers for good instead of evil, we want you to learn to love and therefore be loved in return, we all believe you can do this or you would not be here right now. It will take a long time for people to get over what you have done, and even then they may not be able to forgive you but we will all try and move on as long as you can prove yourself, show that you have changed." Arthur explained as he swatted the rather red rear.

Tommy sobbed, he couldn't help it, he blamed the spells the ministry had put on him to make him feel like he was actually a four year old, it was working damn it and the spanks, they hurt so bad, he couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault!!

"Sttoopppppppp!" He wailed, he had meant to make it a demand but it came out more as a choked plea.

"You are not in charge here, little boy! It is not your decision when your punishment ends." Arthur lifted his leg and targeted the next series of swats to the boy's sit spot. Bringing his hand down sharply on where Tommy would feel it the most when he sat down for the next day.

Tommy howled and sobbed tossing his tiny, pudgy hand back to cover as much of his burning bottom as he could.

"OOWWWYYYYYY No more!!" He exclaimed.

Arthur simply gathered the boy's hand and pinned it to the small of his back. He then landed four hard swats to the child's thighs. "You will not interfere with your punishment!"

Tommy kicked his legs, the spanks to his vulnerable little thighs really hurt and his sobs intensified.

Arthur paused and waited for Tommy's sobs to slow a little. He felt vaguely nauseous at how hard he had, had to spank the boy. Logically he knew this was Voldamort and a hard spanking was the least he deserved but he was also just a four year old little boy, he had never spanked any of his children this hard at any age let alone when they were only four and part of him could not reconcile with it.

He also knew that he didn't really have a choice in these spankings or how hard to make them, Dumbledore had told him how it had to be, even going as far as to transfigure a pillow into a rather life like little boy and demonstrate how one of the spankings were supposed to be, but not having a choice in the matter didn't make it any easier.

Heaving a great sigh he took out his wand and conjured a slipper. He tapped it lightly to the boy's flaming bottom.

"Nooo!!! Nooo!!! No moreeeeee." Tommy cried, his bottom was on fire and the man wanted to spank him with the slipper? And they called him evil??!!

"Tommy, this is for drawing on the walls, we do not do that here!" Arthur said as he landed the first terrific SMACK!

With a loud sob, Tommy bucked so hard he nearly fell off of Arthur's lap. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He howled he was not going to beg there was no way!!! Ordering him to stop yes that was the only way to go.

Arthur steadied his hold on the boy and steeled himself to continue on. He landed the last nine on Tommy's tender little sit spot. The slipper curved and wrapped itself around the entire under curve of the tiny tush that it spanked, it left no inch of the sit spot untouched and by the time the last one landed in the same exact spot the skin was an angry scarlet color that made Arthur feel as if he was going to sick up, he could not help but feel as if this crossed the line into abuse, he had to remind himself that this little sobbing little boy over his lap was Lord Voldemort, in order to keep his dinner down.

Tommy screamed and sobbed, he had to stop he just had to, he would never sit again "Pleaseeee!!" He wailed out finally, broken. It had been a very hard spanking especially for one so young. The slipper hitting the same spot over and over again especially that particular spot was too much and he couldn't help the 'please' that had escaped his mouth, no one could have, he assured himself. It cushioned the blow to his ego if only just a little bit.

When Arthur finished he banished the slipper. He then began rubbing the sobbing boy's back. "Shhh... It's all over now." He said gently.

Tommy was angry, angry at himself for having so little control over his reactions, his emotions, his tears, angry over his situation, angry at the world for not seeing things the way he saw them and for condemning him for seeing things differently, angry at Arthur for walloping his arse so bloody hard and angry that being so young it had hurt so very bad, so much more then it should have. So very angry just so very, very angry and so he did what any four year old would do and sobbed. He sobbed in pain and anguish, the physical pain of his bum that would no longer be able to be used as it was intended because he would never be able to sit again, the pain at knowing this was just the beginning the first day of at least six months of daily spankings, and though he had never liked to admit he was weak, without his magic he was indeed weak and that revelation settling in on him like a lead weight in his stomach.

He took a deep breath and tried to stop his sobs, he had, had to play roles before, like back at Hogwarts when he had to play a concerned student when the nuisance Murtle had killed because he had let the basilisk out of the chambers, he had been given an award then for his heroics, though it really should have been an Oscar. Sure Dumbledore had seen through him but he was hoping not to have the meddling old fool hanging around too much and these people would be much easier to fool he was sure, so all he had to do was attempt to play the role of the normal four year old... He could do that, he was a smart man... boy... toddler, what ever he was.

He could read people well enough and he knew that his new 'parents' would react rather well to a normal four year old boy and he could have them wrapped around his little finger almost effortlessly.

With that thought in mind he felt much more in control, he knew enough from his time in the orphanage how children were supposed to react and he had tried for a long time to mimic them and it had worked at letting him blend in till he was about six and his first bout of accidental magic went off at that point his cover had been blown, however that would not be a problem now and he was sure he could pull it off.

The plotting oddly enough calmed him and he was able to at least get his sobs under control though his bum still hurt so bad so he could not make the tears stop however now that he had a course of action it made the pain a bit easier to take.

With a sigh, Arthur righted the boy on his lap and pulled him into a stiff embrace. He really didn't want to, but the point of the whole thing was to offer a loving family environment as well as loving discipline. Albus had made it clear that Tommy wasn't only to be harshly disciplined, but needed to be loved. Well, Arthur would have to work on the last part, when he thought of Tommy, all he could remember were the atrocities that he had committed. He looked down at the small crying boy, and he could not reconcile the two conflicting images of the innocent looking four year old, and the evil dark lord. The boy's tears moved him in a way it would any father, he started to relax into the embrace before remembering that this was Voldemort.

Tommy stiffened in the mans arms, not only was he not used to conferring human contact but he could feel how forced and ingenuine it was and that made it all worse. Why was the man hugging him when it was so apparent he didn't want to be? Part of him felt hurt even if he couldn't understand why, it wasn't any different then what he had experienced when he was a child the first time, no one wanted to hug him then either, and Lord Voldemort didn't need anyone to hug him, right? He blamed the feelings on the potions Dumbledore had fed him to make him feel and act more child like.

Arthur realised that the moment had become awkward for both of them and so he stood the boy up, and helped him with his clothes.

Tommy was still crying quietly and trying to hide it but his clothing coming back over his burning bum made him whimper. Both little hands balled into fists and came up to rub at red rimmed wet eyes as he stood there unsure what to do now and hating that uncertainty, it had been so long since he had been the one taking the orders instead of giving them.

"Let's get you into bed." Arthur said with gentleness that surprised himself. He kept forgetting that this was the dark Lord Voldemort, to his eyes he could only see the four year old Tommy at this moment.

He led the boy over to the bed and after the boy was situated on his stomach, he tucked him in.

"Good night, Tommy." Arthur said as he dimmed the lights and closed the door.

Tommy snuggled down into the bed, it was comfortable and he was so tired, tired and so very sore but he didn't want to sleep, his mind was racing to much to sleep, but at the same time he wanted this man to leave and so he closed his eyes and faked slumber.

When Arthur left the room thinking the boy out for the night, Tommy opened his eyes. He let out a loud sniffle and rubbed at his sore bottom in a futile attempt to alleviate some of the sting there. Rubbing his eyes again to clear them of the infuriating tears, his eyes came to settle on something, not so far away on the floor. He had not cleaned up the toys he had tossed about when looking for the crayons and there settled a few inches away from the bed was a stuffed kneasle, grumbling again about those damn emotional regression spells Tommy threw the blankets back from his small body and slid from the bed and as quietly as he could he padded over to were the stuffed toy lay and grabbed it up before scurrying back to the bed and crawling back in, plush kneasle held tightly in his arms.

Snuggling back down into the bed, the stuffed toy, held tightly to his chest, making him feel not quiet so alone and miserable, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

Warning for the fairly harsh spanking of a megalomaniac turned small child.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOo

Tommy didn't sleep well that night, not well at all. His bottom was so very sore and every now and then he would accidentally roll over onto it and wake with a throbbing in his bum. He was also plagued by nightmares. Re-living his capture in the graveyard along with many not so pleasant memories from the orphanage. He clung tightly to the stuffed Kneazle which he had dubbed "Jerry" and hid his face in his pillow trying desperately to get some decent sleep, when Arthur entered his room and demanded his wakefulness.

With a sleepy grumble Tommy turned to look up at him one little fist rubbing his eyes. He took a deep breath and reminded himself... act like a normal four year old.

"Time to get up!" Arthur said with a cheerfulness that grated on Tommy's nerves. As soon as Tommy was up, Arthur sat down on the bed and pulled the boy over his lap. "Now it's time for your first spanking of the day." Arthur said as he pulled down Tommy's pajama pants.

Tommy repeated over and over in his head 'act like a normal four year old' and found really it wasn't as hard as he thought as he felt like a four year old and so he started to cry immediately.

"No spankkkkk" He whined and whimpered.

Arthur was a little taken aback, for some reason Tommy sounded younger now. He shook his head, Tommy still needed to be punished for his crimes, Arthur had to remind himself that this was a dark wizard that had committed countless atrocities.

"Now Tommy, you know you have your daily spankings, there is no getting out of them." Arthur said to the squirming child, he then look down at the upturned bottom. He was dismayed to find it still a bright pink, with a sigh he brought his hand down on the tiny bottom anyway, might as well get it over with.

Tommy wailed, and it wasn't fake either because his bum was sore and the swat really, really hurt.

"OWWWW Peasee OWWYYYY!!!" Tommy cried wrenching his body back and fourth to avoid the spanks.

Arthur had to force himself to continue. He quickly peppered the upturned bottom with stinging swats, undeterred by Tommy's attempts to escape.

Tommy sobbed and wriggled, it hurt so bad and it was only getting worse, he took a deep breath to steel himself for what he knew he had to do, what any four year old little boy would do in this situation, he begged.

"OWWYYY Pease... peasee OWWWY no moreeessssss." He sobbed.

Arthur almost stopped right there, but he knew he couldn't. He had to finish up, so with great reluctance he continued on. "This spanking is just part of the many more to come for your crimes." He lectured while still raining stinging swats to the rapidly reddening bottom. "Killing is wrong! Starting a war is wrong! You have no right to do any of that!"

Tommy sobbed and wailed desolately at the proclamation of so many more spankings to come. He cried miserably, his legs kicking and his hand going back in order to save his bum.

"TOMMY! No reaching back!" With one swift motion, Arthur swept the offending hand up and pinned it to the small of the boy's back. Then he landed four swats to the boy's thighs.

Tommy howled as his thighs were swatted, that large hand crashing down there hurt even more there then on his bum.

"Pease.... Pease... hurttsss" Tommy sobbed out the perfect picture of a well spanked four year old.

Arthur looked at the red bottom, and decided he could stop for now. He began to rub the sobbing boy's back.

Tommy sobbed for a bit because he couldn't stop it, couldn't help it because his bottom was on fire, oh this was a terrible way to wake up.

After Tommy's sobs had slowed a little, Arthur righted him and his clothing before giving the boy a quick hug. Pulling away, Arthur turned Tommy around. "Okay, ten minutes in the corner to think about why you're being punished young man!"

Tommy was too sore to be aghast by the demand or to fight about being put into the corner though he did let out a loud wail as he was pushed down onto a hard little bench.

He looked up at Arthur with wet blue eyes tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I stand... peasee I stand??" He begged and tried not to cringe at that.

Arthur almost melted at that look, the child wasn't even protesting corner time he simply begged not to have to sit on what was probably one very sore bum and that tugged at his heart. But he knew he couldn't give in. "No, you will sit for ten minutes and face that corner, or you can go back over my knee and then face the corner."

Tommy's eyes went wide something flickering within but Arthur couldn't make it out before, with a pathetic pain-filled sob, Tommy turned to face the corner wriggling about desperately on the hard chair trying to find some way to sit that didn't hurt so very much.

Arthur waited until the ten minutes were up before saying. "Okay, Tommy, you can come out now. Come here and we'll get you dressed for the day."

Tommy nearly hopped of the stool eager to get the weight off his arse both hands going back to rub the terrible sting as he walked over to Arthur tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Arthur sighed and produced a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed the boy's cheeks. "There, there, now." He said gently.

Tommy crinkled his nose as the handkerchief came out and wiped at his face and he shied back a bit.

Arthur dried Tommy's tears and then set to work undressing him and then dressing him for the day. When he finished, he held out his hand to Tommy to lead him to breakfast.

Tommy looked at the hand suspiciously and then again reminded himself to act like a normal four year old, so, reaching onto his bed he grabbed Jerry before taking the offered hand with his free one.

Arthur smiled a little at seeing the stuffed toy. Perhaps Tommy was adjusting better than he had hoped.

Holding Jerry tightly to his chest Tommy allowed himself to be lead to the table for breakfast. His eyes widened as he noticed all the chairs had been fitted with plush cushions, something he was sure was not the case the night before at dinner. He wasn't sure how he felt about that confused was probably the best way to describe it.

Molly noticed the confusion on Tommy's face. "We decided that these old chairs needed a little something, they were simply too plain." She explained.

Tommy let his head drop and he hid his face in Jerry, of course they hadn't done it for his comfort, he was stupid for having even entertained the thought if only for a moment. He kept his face hidden shyly in his stuffed toy. He didn't know why it should bother him that it wasn't done out of consideration for his extremely sore bottom but for some reason it did. He didn't want these people to care about him, at least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

Arthur lifted the boy and set him gently onto the cushioned seat. Molly then laid out a plate for him.

Tommy let out a little whimper and wriggled a bit as even though the seats were cushioned his bum was awfully sore. He stared at the plate of food, a small mound of eggs and a strip of bacon were laid out on it for him. He idly wondered if maybe they were going to poison him, he would do no less if he had been saddled with his worst enemy as a needy child. But then he was being left with people who were the opposite of him to teach him to be different so he supposed if it was something he would do it was most likely something they would not do. Oddly he found no comfort in that though as being poisoned would be a welcomed end to this misery.

After breakfast Arthur left for work while Molly led Tommy back to his room. "You can play in here until lunch time." She told the boy as he turned and left, locking the door after it shut.

Tommy heard the click of the lock and panicked, running over he tried the knob and finding it had indeed been locked he panicked. The matron in the orphanage used to lock him in his room all the time, and once there had been a fire and he had been unable to get out, he had been little older then he was right now and he remembered the horror of it, if it had not been for his magic keeping the licking flames of fire at bay till the firefighters could get to him he would have died, and now, now he didn't have his magic to protect him.

A small shiver went up his spine and he started to sob, hitting weakly at the door with open palms. He didn't put too much effort into it as he remembered clearly when he used to wail at the door back then, it had never worked and he had simply left himself exhausted from all the effort.

It was as Molly descended the stairs that she heard the muffled sobs and quiet thuds coming from the door. With a small bit of guilt she ignored it, and continued to the sitting room and started her knitting.

Tommy was not surprised to be ignored but that didn't stop his sobs from intensifying as he plopped down onto his bottom on the floor staring up at the door clinging Jerry tightly to his chest. Looking back that had been a bad idea as he sent scalding hot pain through his abused bum and he let out a loud squeal of pain before breaking out into even louder and harder sobs.

Molly put down her knitting, she still didn't trust the ex-dark lord, but... but for all intents and purposes he was a four year old child. Guilt ate away at her as she considered the fact that Dumbledore had entrusted them with the task to raise the boy into a caring individual. Hearing the sobs get louder, Molly stood up, she couldn't ignore her maternal instincts anymore, she just hoped her brothers would understand. Molly walked over to the door and opened it. She swept the crying boy up into her arms and rocked him gently.

"Shhh... I'm sorry. Mummy's sorry, I shouldn't have just left you there like that." She said softly while pulling him into a warm embrace.

Tommy had been too frightened to protest the embrace, his bottom throbbed and his little heart was beating so fast as the adrenaline of utter fear... fear that he had not felt since the last time he was so young swept through him and thus he clung to Molly as if his life depended on it his back heaving with his sobs.

Molly just patted his back, and swayed a little. "It's alright, Mummy's here now."

Taking in deep gasping breaths Tommy managed to calm himself enough to get the sobs under control...

'Mummy is here?' he thought, he had never had a mummy before and he felt a dull ache settle in his heart, a heart he and everyone else had forgotten he even had, at the words, he had forgotten the rules he had been told before being released to the Weasleys. He was to address the Weasleys as 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' as they were his parents now, he just never thought they would really think of themselves that way.

When Molly felt the boy's sobs stop, she pulled away a little. "How about we go bake biscuits together?" She said keeping her voice light.

Tommy's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"Bake b-biscuits?" He asked as if he had not believed his ears.

"Yes, wouldn't that be fun?" Molly asked as she carried Tommy to the kitchen.

'About as fun as shoving shards of glass up his fingernails' he thought to himself snidely but said.

"Kay, m-mummy" he had a little trouble getting the word out as it felt funny and wrong on his tongue not to mention rather humiliating.

And so it was, Tommy found himself wrapped up in the activity of baking biscuits with Molly. Strangely enough though, he found himself enjoying spending time with Molly more then he would like to admit. Wasn't he supposed to hate them all? Hate all of this? Shaking his head, he tried to banish those thoughts from his mind. He really couldn't stop himself though, his face lit up when Molly allowed him to have a biscuit before lunch. Honestly, what was wrong with him? It was just a stupid biscuit.

All too soon, lunch rolled by and as soon as the plates were cleared, Molly led the boy to his room. She then sat on the bed and pulled the boy over her lap.

Tommy was caught off guard and it took him a moment to register what was going on but once he did he started to flail over Molly's lap.

"NOOOO!!!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

"Now, Tommy. You know that you have at least three spankings a day for least the next few weeks." Molly said as she pulled the struggling boy's pants down.

"Noooo, noooo!!!" He cried, he couldn't, he just couldn't take another spanking. If he had won the war he would never have put his enemies through spankings, sure they would all be dead but they would not have been subject to this kind of torture, a kind of torture even Lord Voldemort had never dreamt up.

Molly clamped down on the struggling boy as best as she could. She then brought he hand down on the bare bottom, with a crisp SMACK!

Tommy wailed, his bottom was so sore and that swat had really hurt but also he was so very far beyond frustrated.

Molly peppered the upturned bottom with sharp stinging swats, going up and down so as to cover the entire bottom.

Tommy sobbed and kicked his legs.

"OWWWWWWWWWW OWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No moooreeeeeeeee!!!" He yelled.

Molly ignored Tommy's pleas as she continued to rain down a flurry of stingy spanks. "This is punishment for all you past crimes. What you did was wrong!"

Tommy wailed kicking his legs one little hand shooting back to protect his aching backside.

Molly simply gathered up the boy's hand and pinned it to the small of his back. Aiming two swats to the boy's thighs she scolded. "Tommy! You do NOT reach back young man!"

"OOWWW OWWWWWW it hurttssssssss I don't want spankinnnggg OWWWWW mummy stop!!" He pleaded his defenses failing him now as the pain in his bottom sky rocketed.

Molly paused for a second to look at the upturned bottom. Tommy's bottom was a bright red, she was sure that it stung fiercely by now. After landing ten more swats she began to rub Tommy's back soothingly, waiting for the worst of his sobs to diminish.

Tommy sobbed loudly and wailed at the top of his lungs at that point, his bum hurt far too much to care that he was Lord Voldemort and that the spanking was degrading, no all that matter in his mentally regressed brain was the pain, his pride washing out of him in a wave of tears.

When Tommy's sobs had slowed, Molly stood him up and fixed his clothes. After giving him a brief hug, she steered him to the corner where the little bench was. "Okay, dear, just ten minutes in the corner, and then you can go down for your nap."

Tommy rubbed his eyes with one hand and his bottom with the other and he looked up at Molly with wide blue eyes looking between her and the stool "I s-stand?" He nearly begged cringing at bit at the sound of his own voice.

Looking into Tommy's baby blue eyes she almost caved, but she knew that certain guidelines had to be kept. With great regret, she shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, but it's just ten minutes. Now go, the sooner it starts, the sooner it will be over."

Tommy blinked, did she just call him 'sweety'? He shook his head, that was hardly the problem right now, though it had caught him off guard. The problem at hand was the fact that she wanted him to SIT on a hard stool on his flaming sore bottom for ten minutes!! He shook his head more firmly negating her claim that he would sit at the moment.

"Do you want to go back over my lap young man?" She asked dangerously.

Tommy shook his head vigorously his long dark hair flying about his face, he most definitely did not want that "N-No!!"

"Then you will sit in that corner until I tell you to come out." She said as she pointed to the corner.

"yes m-mummy." he whimpered, that word, it was so hard to say it but it really should not have been, every four year old said it, but to Tommy the words 'mummy' and 'daddy' had never been in his vocabulary. He allowed Molly to lead him over to the chair which he sat in gingerly letting out a loud pathetic sob as his bum sat down and fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Molly waited for the ten minutes to pass, before calling to Tommy. "You can come out now, Tommy." She said as she knelt down and held out her arms, waving her hands a little to welcome the boy into her embrace.

Tommy blinked a bit seeing the obvious invite for a hug and not quite believing it. He kept up his act of a normal four year old and thus after the initial shock he walked over to Molly and allowed her to hug him even if he was a bit stiff about it. A small niggling in the back of his brain was telling him that maybe he really wanted the hug but he quickly squashed it down as he always did.

Molly pulled Tommy into a warm hug. When she felt the boy stiffen she rubbed his back gently, trying to relax him.

Tommy unwittingly relaxed into the motherly embrace, his bum ached and so did his tummy and head from all the crying and his tiny body just didn't have the wherewithal to handle as much emotional strain as he used to be able to, so he was feeling the strain. A yawn overcame him as he leaned heavily into Molly.

Hearing the yawn, Molly picked up the small boy and walked over to his bed, stopping only to pick up Jerry. Laying Tommy down on his stomach, she pulled the covers up to his chin and handed him Jerry. She then rubbed his back and began to hum a soothing lullaby to the boy.

Tommy sniffled and squirmed a bit, unused to being carried, but he didn't struggle too much and eventually relaxed in her arms. He snuggled up in bed and pulled Jerry tight to him, letting out another yawn. He was unbelievably tired and drained, he had never cried so much in his life. It wasn't long before he had fallen into a fitful sleep.

Molly watched him toss and turn as he napped, she didn't envy Arthur for having to give him another spanking before bed She certainly didn't think she would have the heart to.

OoOoOo

Arthur sighed as he woke up Halloween morning, he had never dreaded a happy holiday so very much! He knew the extra hard spankings on Holidays were supposed to be so the criminal turned child could not enjoy the festive days as punishment for their wrong doing. So why did he feel as if HE was the one being punished?

Tommy had been with them a few weeks now and Arthur had taken to sneaking a mild healing salve into Tommy's bath water to prevent the child's bum from bruising from the constant spankings. Logically, Arthur knew this was Lord Voldemort, a man who had killed many innocents, but right now he was just a helpless little boy and he didn't see any justification in subjecting him to abuse. Wasn't it abuse during his first childhood that had made him turn out the way he had?

He knew Dumbledore would not be pleased with the healing salve but he did it without even Molly or the boy knowing at least that way Tommy didn't think he was being soft with him but still the little one was constantly in terrible pain and every spanking hurt so much more then the last for him and really, despite the horrors the man the boy used to be did, little Tommy was really rather well behaved. Arthur feared that was only because he was terrified of earning even MORE spankings, he couldn't act like a real child which was part of the point of this, to heal the boy by giving him a real childhood and loving strict parents to teach him right from wrong, at least that was what Dumbledore had told them, promised them it was, they never would have agreed to be his parents otherwise, never would have agreed to simply beat the boy. They had agreed to be his parents not his abusers.

With another sigh, Arthur rose and got dressed for the day, and then headed toward Tommy's room to wake him up for his first spanking of the day.

Arthur then closed and locked the door, he headed over to the nightstand to retrieve the hairbrush before turning to the sleeping boy. Arthur gently shook the boy awake. "Time to get up now, Tommy"

As Tommy pulled himself out of his slumber, Arthur took the desk chair and pulled it right in front of the bed. Seating himself, he waited expectantly for Tommy to get out of bed.

Tommy rubbed his eyes and looked up at Arthur, very careful as he sat up on his perpetually sore bottom.

"Come here, Tommy." Arthur said to the groggy boy.

Tommy blinked and rubbed his eyes again, that was when he noticed Arthur sitting in, what Tommy had dubbed 'the spanking chair' holding a hairbrush!! Tommy shook his head, he hadn't done anything bad to earn a spanking, last week they had gone down to two spankings a day and then two days earlier they had gone down to one spanking a day. It was a long and thorough bed time spanking with Arthur's hand, it was always rather hard but it was better then when he had gotten two or three spankings a day. So Tommy had no idea what he had done to earn a spanking now especially with the brush. He looked at Arthur confused and shook his head again indicating he would not come over.

"Come here, Tommy. Don't make me repeat myself again." Arthur said sternly, inwardly, he sighed, he just wanted to get this over with.

Tommy knew better then to argue. The weeks of pretending to be a normal four year old had really rubbed off on him and he was starting to feel more and more like said four year old and the act became easier and then it started to become less of an act. He knew arguing would make things worse but he was scared, though he hated to admit that he could feel such a thing, but he had yet to be spanked with the brush, he had been warned of it for if he misbehaved so he tried really hard to not do anything to piss his 'parents' off. His bum hurt enough at all times as it was without any extra spanking. Thus he got up and walked over to the man on shaky legs and looked up at him in utter confusion.

"Didn't do nuffin." He defended as he approached.

Arthur sighed feeling a pang of something in his chest. "I know you didn't do anything. But today is Halloween. Holidays are special days for your punishment. It was decided that you would not be allowed to enjoy the holidays, and so on those days, you are punished more harshly then usual. Today you will be getting three spankings, one with the brush, and two with a switch."

Today was Halloween! Oh, how he hated that day! The day the Potter brat banished him to be like a spirit for over ten years, oh, how he wished he could have killed that boy! Arthur's slight tapping of the brush in his hands brought Tommy back to the present, and his thoughts shifted to his impending punishment.

Tommy whimpered, he actually whimpered and he shook he head again.

"NO!!" He yelled. He could feel his stomach flip at the thought of the switch, he remembered being switched a few times when he was in his early teens and it really, really hurt he couldn't even imagine how much more it would hurt on his four year old bum, his SORE four year old bum.

To his horror tears started to roll down his cheeks, he had never been allowed to enjoy holidays as a child the first time either but at least then people hadn't gone out of their way to purposely make them even worse for him. That hurt him in a place, besides his bum, a place he didn't think should, or could hurt.

Arthur turned Tommy around quickly and landed a hard swat. Turning the boy again to face him, Arthur explained firmly. "This is going to happen young man! Each time you resist, you'll get an extra penalty swat that won't count toward your spanking. Do you understand?"

Tommy yipped. Arthur had a really hard hand and his bum was always so tender from all the spanking that any swats hurt extra bad so he squeaked out a "Yes daddy" as he knew was expected.

"Now Tommy, since today is special, you are expected to do something different today. You need to tell me that you were naughty, and what you did, why it was bad, and ask me to spank your bare bottom." Arthur said with no small amount of distaste, what a horrible thing to expect from a child. Just speaking the words left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

Tommy's jaw dropped open at this, there was no way he would be able to do that.

"No, I don't want to!!" He exclaimed, he was usually surprisingly agreeable, well only because he knew to not be agreeable meant an even sorer bottom, but at this point it didn't seem he had anything to lose and well he just couldn't do that!!

Arthur turned Tommy around again and swatted him. "If you don't want anymore 'extras', then I suggest you do as I have told you. We are not leaving this room until you have asked for the spanking, and I have given it to you. Now, do you have something you'd like to say to me?"

Tommy yelped both hands going back to cover his backside for a moment and he rubbed it with both little hands. He didn't want anymore swats but at the same time he didn't think he could force the words out of his mouth, his four year old mind protesting vehemently against actually asking for a spanking and his adult memories protesting against listing his 'sins' which he still wasn't convinced was completely wrong, though he hated to admit as the days past he felt his firmness on the issue soften especially when Molly would take him in her lap or Arthur would read to him. Things had gotten harder for him when a feeling some what resembling guilt had started to from. He pushed it down with all his might trying to replace it with anger focusing on the anger he felt for his predicament, for all the spankings and the literal pain in his arse.

His mouth open and closed as if he was speaking but no words came out, he turned pleading blue eyes on Arthur more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Can't daddy." he said in a desperate sort of way.

"I know it's hard Tommy, but you have to. I'll help you out, repeat after me." Arthur softened at the hint of desperation he heard in Tommy's voice. "Say 'I was a naughty boy'"

"I...I was a naughty b-boy." Tommy flinched and frowned, it almost physically hurt his pride to say such a thing, but his bum hurt even more so his self preservation won over and he choked the words out.

"Very good, now say this 'I killed people and started a war, it was bad because many people were hurt or died.'" Arthur continued.

Tommy squirmed, he wondered how he had not thought of this kind of torture, it was surly more effective then a crutiaus.

"I killeded p-peoples and `tarted a war, i-it was bad c-cus many peoples was h-hurted or d-died." He repeated miserably.

"Now say this 'please spank me for my crimes on my bare bottom'" Arthur said that with a slight blush, it was hard for even him to say!

Tommy's mouth open and closed then open and closed again in one rather remarkable impression of a fish yet no words came out, he shook his head.

"Don't wanna!!" He insisted.

With a sigh Arthur and batting one of Tommy's hands away as they were still covering his bum, landed another swat on Tommy's pajama clad bottom. "Just one more thing to say, Tommy, then we can get this thing over with."

Tommy let out a sharp cry of pain and he shifted from foot to foot he hadn't dared to stop Arthur from moving his hands away from where they protected his sore tush though he had really wanted too. He knew better.

He felt heat creep into his cheeks causing him the blush, he couldn't do it, he couldn't say those words.

"Pease s- s- sp... I can't dadddyyyy" He cried.

"You're going to have to, the Ministry was very strict on this particular guideline. Tommy, try harder. I don't want to have to give you anymore penalty swats." Arthur practically pleaded with the boy.

Taking a deep breath Tommy tried again " Pease s-spank me for my crimes on m-my b-ba-bare b-bottom" He choked out quickly in barely above a whisper and by the time he was finished he was full out crying, tear streaming down his cheeks.

Arthur gave Tommy a brief nod, and then pulled the boy over his lap, wanting to get this over with. When Tommy was situated over his lap, he pulled down Tommy's pajama bottoms, and pants, baring the small bottom. He frowned when he looked down at the red cheeks, there was no way he would get through the prerequisite amount of swats without causing some bruising, he had really tried so hard to avoid marking the child in such a way. It was actually a selfish thing more so that he would not have to be faced with the visual evidence of what he was doing, not leaving bruises helped assuage his guilt some, then it was to save the child the added pain, given who the child was (any other child he wouldn't even consider spanking like this). With a great sigh he brought the hairbrush down with a sharp SMACK!

Tommy howled, an ear piercing scream of pain. The brush hurt far more then he could have imagined and with his bum being already sore it was even worse and he couldn't help it the sound just tore from him followed by a pathetic sob. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Noooo Dadddyyy pease pease noooooo!!"

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, and had to force himself to continue. He brought the hair brush down in a flurry of fast spanks, covering the entire bottom.

Tommy couldn't believe how much it hurt, he couldn't bear it, his legs kicked and his hips bucked but he didn't dare reach back, he had learned better he knew it did no good and it only earned him extra.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW `topppp no moreeeee OOWWWWWWWWW no m-mo-oorrreeeeeee I tarwiees I b-be a good boy!!" He sobbed. It was the first time, even given all the spankings he had been given that he ever apologized for what he had done let alone promised to be good.

Arthur froze, he couldn't ever remember Tommy apologizing before. Arthur was sorely tempted to stop right there. But he couldn't, he knew he couldn't, so with great reluctance Arthur forced himself to continue. After landing the full twenty-four swats, as was directed by the Ministry, six for every 'year' of his life, he dropped the brush and began to rub soothing circles on the boy's back.

Tommy howled his throat raw his little hands wrapped tightly in Arthur's robes for he was far too tempted to reach back and he knew that was a bad idea, it wasn't because he needed to comfort of the contact, at least that is what he insisted to himself. His entire torso twisted violently his legs thrashing this was by far the worst spanking he had gotten thus far and he could barely stand it.

"Shh, Tommy, it's over now." Arthur said as he continued to rub the boy's back, occasionally his other hand would card through the boy's hair, hoping to calm him down, trying to ignore the twin purple splotches that adorned the abused cheeks, they made him want to sick up.

"S`not o-over." He sobbed "n-never over." He told him "N-eeverr over. Gunna s-switch me, g-gunna h-hurt." He sobbed out woefully, hopelessly and completely broken.

Arthur gathered the boy up in his arms, resting the boy's sore bottom between his spread legs. He rocked him gently. Unsure of what to say, after all, the child was right, it was hardly over it had just stopped for now. With nothing he could say to hope to assure the child in that area he simply held the him and offered as much comfort as he could.

Tommy sobbed hopelessly into Arthur's chest, at this point he took the offered comfort willingly, he needed it too much to deny it.

Arthur rocked him letting Tommy cry himself out before summoning a throat soothing potion (after all soothing that part of the child wasn't against the rules) as he knew the little one's throat was sore, if he hadn't been able to tell it would be sore by his amount of screaming Tommy had done, the way he croaked afterwards was enough to let him know. He coaxed the potion down the boy's throat before fixing the his clothes and tucking him in again. Tommy was already half asleep and so Arthur rubbed his back until he dropped off into a restless slumber. Breakfast could wait a couple hours.

OoOoOo

Tommy had a miserable morning, he was sore and stiff when he woke up again and he was walking funny because even his muscles were sore from the last spanking. He had cried quietly all through breakfast as Molly had made him sit firmly on his bottom not allowing him to kneel up like he had tried.

After breakfast he had some chores to do, he wasn't normally made to do chores besides keeping his room clean and every now and then he would help Molly cook (he liked that but wouldn't admit to it) and help set the table. But the rules of holidays for the rejuve were specific, he was to get three extra hard spankings, do extra chores around the house and was to be excluded from all holiday fun and celebrations.

Thus he had, had to polish all of the furniture he could reach as well as sweep the floor with a broom transfigured to be his size. It hurt his bum to move, he had whimpered his way through his chores and all the sweeping and polishing left his arms sore. When he finished Molly set him down to tell him what would be going on that night.

"As you know Tommy it is Halloween, we will be having a party, but you are not allowed to come. I expect you to behave in your room and not to leave except to go to the bathroom. I will bring your dinner up to you at dinner time and you will eat it in your room. Understood?" She instructed.

"Oh..." Tommy said, though he supposed he should not have been surprised to be excluded he didn't understand why he was getting that pain again, that pain in his chest that he didn't like and didn't understand but it was there. He looked down at his lap and gathered himself, he didn't want Molly to know it upset him, he didn't want it to upset him. "Yes mummy I unnerstands." he told her his voice a bit choked.

Molly's heart nearly broke at hearing the quiver in his voice, but she had to tell herself to stay firm. "Go to your room now, your daddy will come along in a few minutes." She said as she steered him in the direction of his room.

Tommy gulped loudly at that, he had learned to hold great fear of his 'daddy' as he was the one that gave him the majority of his spankings, in fact the only times Tommy really saw his 'daddy' other than meal times and the occasional story every few nights when he knew 'daddy' felt obligated to read to him was when he was going to get a spanking and so that is what he associated the man with.

His entire body shook as he walked to his room to wait, he was going to get the switch and he didn't know how he was going to take it. He couldn't take it, it would hurt too much even on a completely untouched bottom but on his swollen and bruised cheeks it would be pure agony. Tommy felt sick to his stomach.

Tommy looking around his room he was feeling really panicked as he sat on his bed. He thought for a little bit and just couldn't stand it so he quickly jumped off his bed and crawled under it. Now if his mind had not been regressed so, he would have realized that maybe under the bed wasn't the best hiding spot, and that Arthur could find him easily but in his four year old mind, he had to hide, had to hide from the switching and under the bed just seemed like the safest place.

Arthur sighed as he steeled himself for what he would have to do. Molly had outright refused to take any part in the holiday punishments, so the task fell unto his shoulders. So with a heavy heart, he held the switch to his side and walked into the room, he should not have been surprised that he found it apparently empty. After retrieving the little bench that sat in the corner, he turned and locked the door.

"Tommy! Come out, I know that you are in here." Arthur bit his lip, he knew he had to make some threat. "Tommy if you don't come out by the count of three, I'll find you and use the hairbrush on you AFTER your switching." Arthur desperately hoped that Tommy didn't call his bluff, he was certain he would not be able to go through with it.

Tommy shook and whimpered then quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, if Arthur couldn't find him then he couldn't give him the switching or the extra spanking.

"Tommy." Arthur said warningly. "One."

"No daddy." Came the scared little response from under the bed "I... I not here." He tried and then smacked himself in the head for that bit of useless four year old logic.

"Tommy, come out. I know where you are, you do not want to have me get you." Arthur said firmly, if circumstances were different, he would be laughing. "Now, Two."

Tommy let out a small strangled sob as he slid out from under the bed there was no use earning another spanking if Arthur knew were he was anyway and would just come and get him. He used his sore arms to push himself out from under the bed sliding on his belly. Once all the way out from under the bed he didn't get up from his place laying on the floor he simply looked up at Arthur tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated that he was already crying, he hated how scared he was and he hated that switch he could now see Arthur was holding but most off all he hated his 'daddy' for spanking him.

"Tommy, stand up and come here." Arthur commanded as he sat down in the desk chair.

Tommy pushed himself up onto his knees then reluctantly rose to his feet. He walked slowly over to Arthur both hands already back over his bum.

"Tommy, you need to repeat what you said earlier. Do you remember the words?" Arthur asked.

Eyes wide Tommy shook his head, he wouldn't ask to be switched, he didn't think he could get the words out even if he had wanted to.

"N-No, p-peaseee!!" he felt like he was going to sick up.

"Tommy, I know you don't want to, but you have to. I'm sure you don't want anymore penalty swats." Arthur said gently.

Tommy shook his head, he didn't want penalty swats. " Iwasanaughtyb-boyIkillededp-peoplesand`tartedawaritwasbadc-cusmanypeopleswash-hurtedorddiedpeases-spankmeformycrimesonmmyb-ba-barebottom" He said in a shuttering rush getting it out as fast as he could.

Arthur nodded, accepting Tommy's rushed plea, just wanting to get it over with. Arthur closed his eyes so that he would not have to look at the crying boy. With a heavy sigh, he pointed to the little bench in the center of the room and said "Go over to that bench and bare your bottom and bend over, Tommy."

Tommy began to cry harder his stomach lurching a bit and he mentally beat himself up, he shouldn't be scared! But still he felt as if he was going to sick up as he made his way over to the little bench he then looked up at Arthur, the man had never made him bare his own bottom and some how that made it all even worse. Shaky hands went to the clasp on his jeans. He had clumsy little digits and had trouble undoing his own pants at the best of time but the way his body was shaking he simply couldn't do it and he let out a frustrated sob.

Arthur saw Tommy's difficulties and moved to help him. After undoing the button and unzipping the fly, he stood back, clearly waiting for Tommy to finish the task and do as instructed.

Tommy whimpered and shook his head he couldn't bare his own bottom he couldn't "Nooo daddy I don't wanna." He whined wincing a bit at the sound of it.

"Tommy, please just cooperate, I don't want to have to give you any extras." Arthur didn't care that he was practically begging to the four year old.

"P-Pease daddy I c-canttttttt I cantt!!" He let out another sob unable to articulate it any better then that.

"Tommy, it won't change anything except making it worse! You'll still get a switching, and if you keep this up, you'll get another spanking as well. Just do as you're told, Tommy, please." Arthur hoped desperately, that Tommy would obey this time.

Tommy clenched his fists and took a deep breath, shuffling his feet a bit before hooking his hands in his waist bands. Holding his breath he pushed both pants and underpants down quickly letting out a muffled sob as he did so.

"Now bend over the bench." Arthur instructed gesturing a bit in the direction of said bench with the switch.

Tommy bent himself over the bench his entire body shaking, his bottom quivering as he gripped the legs of the bench so hard his knuckles yellowed.

Arthur gasped as he saw the damage to Tommy's little bottom. Tommy's bottom was a patchwork of dark red splotches, with the occasional purple one in there. Arthur could practically feel the bile gather in his stomach as he felt like he would be sick up. In his dazed state, he dropped the switch and it fell to the ground in a loud clatter.

Tommy closed his eyes tight and waiting for the first biting blow small little whimpers spilling from his mouth he was sure if it didn't start soon the wait alone would make him sick up.

Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. Dumbledore and Ministry guidelines be damned! Walking over to Tommy, he plucked the quivering boy up off of the bench and laid him down on his bed. "Stay there, don't move." Arthur applied a sticking charm on the boy's stomach to be sure that he didn't move. Then Arthur turned and unlocked the door, he walked hurriedly, with much purpose in his step.

Tommy let out a frightened squeak. What had he done? He didn't even argue that time he bent over right away! Then a sickening thought came over him and he fought frightened against the sticking charm as he screamed out frantically after Arthur "I BENT OVER DADDY PLEASE DON'T GET THE BRUSH!!!" unable to unstick himself he buried his face in his pillow and sobbed putting both hands back one over each cheek in a feeble attempt to protect his bare bottom.

Arthur returned not long after with a jar of salve and a vial of potion. Reaching the distressed boy, he gently pushed Tommy's hands out of the way, and rubbed the healing salve over the boy's bruised bottom. "Shh... Tommy, you won't be getting a switching, let me rub this into your bottom. It should help heal your bottom." Arthur undid the sticking charm and opened the vial of potion. Walking over to look into Tommy's face, he held out the vial. "Drink a sip of this, it's a sleeping potion. You can take a nap so that it can give your bottom time to heal"

Tommy was utterly confused, he wasn't getting switched? But he had to they said he had too. Why was he being healed? He looked at the vial skeptically, maybe they had had enough and they were going to poison him now, it would make sense they would heal him after all if the mortician saw his bruises the Weasleys would probably get in trouble for child abuse or something. He reached out and took the potion in a shaky hand, it was probably really strong stuff if he only needed a sip. He wouldn't argue it, if he didn't take it willingly he would probably get it in his food or something he might as well die voluntarily, give him the allusion of control. So he tipped the vial back and took a sip of the liquid.

Arthur waited until Tommy fell asleep before leaving to go to Hogwarts.

OoOoOo

Arthur stormed into Dumbledore's office a look of sheer determination on his face one that said he was not leaving until he had gotten what he wanted.

Dumbledore looked up at him from behind his desk, eyes twinkling. Why hadn't Arthur noticed before just how infuriating that twinkle was?!

"Arthur, my boy, happy Halloween. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" The old man said affably.

"I won't do it anymore!" Arthur blurted out ignoring Dumbledore's pleasantries.

"Won't do what anymore, my child?" Albus asked calmly

"Tommy. I wont abuse him anymore. You asked him to take him in as one of our own, to teach him what he did was wrong and teach what a loving family was and how to be good, we signed up to be his parents not his abusers and I won't do it anymore. If you want someone to do this the way you have set it forth you will have to find someone else." Arthur told him

"Now, now, you know you are needed for this job, there is simply no one else that could provide the kind of family environment for the boy that is needed. The wizarding world needs you..."

"No." Arthur cut Dumbledore off before he could go on about the greater good. "If you want me to do this we do it my way, I am no longer going to subject Molly and myself or even Tommy to this abuse. Molly is beside herself with this, you have made her, us into child abusers and we won't have it anymore. If you want us to be Tommy's parents fine but we will do this our way from now on or we won't do it at all. I understand the need to be firm with the boy and I can see the need for spanking but no longer just because. He will get spankings when he misbehaves and only then. No more mandatory daily spankings no more ruining his holidays. You should have seen him this morning... in fact..." Arthur pulled out his wand and then walked over to Dumbledores pensieve wheeling it over to the mans desk he pointed the wand at his head and pulled a silvery strand from his temple placing it into the basin.

He looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

Dumbledore sighed. Arthur wasn't one to get his dander up often but when you did it was like a hail storm. So he thought it best to go along with the man and stood up following him into the memory.

Coming back out of the memory Dumbledore felt slightly queasy.

"We are doing the exact same thing to him that the muggles did to him as a child that made him hate muggles so bad that he sought to wipe them away, only we are doing it worse and masquerading it as a happy family do you really want him to think this is what a normal happy healthy family is like?? All we are doing is making him hate wizards just as much as he hates muggles. How am I to teach him to not hate muggles if he hates me?" Arthur asked in exasperation.

Albus sighed, he had truly meant well when he had implemented this new form of punishment. Voldemort was not the only one to be subject to this new form of correction, though he was the first and at this point the only one he would not be the last there would be many to follow as the ministry was getting ready to de-age the captured death eaters. De-aging would begin once all the issues were hammered out of the process as well as finding suitable parents for them all. Voldemort was simply a trial run to see what worked best and to get details hammered out.

"What you say does have merit we do not wish him to be worse off then he was before all of this. I did not lie when I said I thought Tommy could be saved if shown what a true loving family was like. I do believe if he is given a true loving family and raised the right way he will learn right from wrong and be repentant for his past actions thus not repeating them. I will allow you to raise him as you would any other child, however I do expect you to keep a firm hand on him, to nip any bad behavior in the bud immediately. If it proves that he is unrepentant and has not learned right from wrong after his first evaluation we will re-evaluate things for his next regression. We may then have to go back to daily spankings." Dumbledore said raising a hand to stop Aurthur's protests "That is how it has to be to keep him from the dementors kiss."

"Fine, but one stipulation, if after his re-evaluation he is shown to be truly repentant, I want to have him de-aged again only without his memories. The only way to really rehabilitate him, to really give him a childhood would be for him to really have a clean slate or I fear he will simply be haunted by all that he has done and maybe fall back into old habits." Arthur said.

"We will talk about that when he comes for his evaluation, if he does indeed become repentant we will see." Dumbledore told him.

OoOoOo

Arthur walked back in to the Burrow rather pleased with himself he had been gone over two hours so he judged it was about time to check on Tommy, the child hadn't eaten since breakfast and he should be waking up soon anyway, he hadn't taken much of the potion.

Walking quietly into the boy's bedroom and sat down on his bed he shook him lightly to wake him.

Tommy's eyes popped open wide confusion written all over his face and more then the 'I just woke up and I'm out of it' kind of confusion.

"I awake?" The little one asked as if he had never expected to wake again, and he hadn't.

"Yes, you're awake. How do you feel, Tommy?" Arthur asked gently.

"Oh... Guess I not take nuff." he mused and wondered what Arthur would do with him now that he was still alive.

"What do you mean, 'not take nuff'?" Arthur prompted the dazed child.

"poison, not taked nuff if I waked up." Tommy told him his confusion mounting. Wasn't the obvious?

"Poison? Why would you drink poison?" Arthur asked, puzzled.

Tommy cocked his head and sat up, his eyes opening a bit wider when he realized besides a bit of residual sting his bum didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had but then again Arthur had healed him.

"The poison you gaved me afore you left." Tommy clarified.

"Tommy, that wasn't poison, that was sleeping potion." Arthur explained. "We would never give you poison."

"I... but..." Tommy looked really confused, the man had told him it was sleeping potion be he had thought it a lie but now he was really lost "You not switched me, I thought...." Tommy shook his head in disbelief. The man was lying again, he was mad his poison had not worked and he was trying to fool him to cover his own arse so Tommy wouldn't tell anyone he tried to poison him.

"Yes, I didn't switch you, because I thought it was wrong. I went and spoke to Dumbledore. From now on you will not be receiving mandatory spankings, you'll only get what your naughtiness earns. And your holidays won't be ruined either. How does your bottom feel? I can get more healing salve." Arthur said.

"I...I..." Tommy blinked owlishly, he couldn't comprehend the kindness "I... s-stingy"

Arthur turned to retrieve the jar of salve that he had used. Snatching it from the bed stand, he scooped his hand in and took out a generous portion. "Lie still while I apply this on your bottom."

Tommy looked at him with no small amount of fear in his eyes, he didn't trust the man, he was frightened of the man who had done little more then spanked him since he had come to live with him but he knew better then to disobey, disobeying meant spanking and if the man was already going to do something unpleasant he really didn't want to add more spanking onto that so he laid still, tears welling in his eyes his small frame shaking.

Arthur lifted the blanket covering Tommy, revealing Tommy's still bared bottom. Arthur was just starting to rub the salve into Tommy's bottom, when he noticed that the boy was shaking. Alarmed, he looked up and saw Tommy's tear streaked face. "Tommy, what's wrong? I know the salve is cold, but it should make your bottom feel much better."

Tommy let out a small sob when Arthur pulled the blanket off of him his frame shaking a bit more.

"G-Gunna hurt me, always hurt me." he got out in a small voice a part in his brain that was getting smaller and smaller as time went on was screaming at him for acting in such a way, for showing weakness, for being such a child.

Guilt sank like a heavy stone into the bottom of Arthur's stomach. Scooping the little boy up into his arms, he held him close. "Shh... Things will be different now, you won't be getting any more special holiday spankings, or daily spankings."

Tommy looked confused and disbelieving "But... Dumdore... punish me for, for... To make me not evil..."

"I spoke to Dumbledore. I told him that I wouldn't spank you like this anymore, I felt it was counterproductive. Yes, what you did was evil and bad, but the point of all this was to give you a second chance, not to simply have a repeat of your previous childhood. We will still be strict, but it will never get to the level that it was before, that was abuse." Arthur explained.

Tommy felt waring emotions within him, he was used to hating things and being hated, hate was something familiar to him and thus at least comforting in its familiarity, he was not however used to anyone caring that was uncharted territory. He preferred to be able to hate his new parents and how was he supposed to do that if they were going to start being good parents to him?

"Oh." Was all he could manage to say. "I not get no more spankings??" He asked almost hopefully.

Arthur paused, he would like to say 'yes', but he knew that they still had to be strict with him. "You'll still get spankings, but only ones that you earn. No more mandatory daily spankings, and no more 'special' holiday ones."

Tommy pouted, he actually pouted "Don like spanking." He told him crinkling his nose.

"Well, then don't do anything to earn them, and we'll be fine." Arthur said, a touch playfully as he tapped the boy's nose.

Tommy batted his eyes and crinkled his nose more under the finger and nodded.

The sound of rattling dishes caught the attention of the man and boy. Molly brought out a tray laden with food. "Tommy dear, I know you missed lunch, but dinner is only an hour away. So you can have this snack to tide you over. Besides, we have to get you ready before the guests arrive."

Tommy looked up puzzled. "Why? I stay here, right?"

Arthur spoke up. "I spoke to Albus, he agreed that there would be no more spoiling of holidays. That means that not only will you not have to endure holiday spankings, but you will be allowed to enjoy the holidays. So when you're done eating, we'll get you dressed up for the party."

"I gets to go?" He asked as if he couldn't believe what his ears were hearing "Mummy said her not wan me to." Tommy hadn't been aware that that had been part of the rules he had just thought he wasn't wanted.

"Oh, Tommy. It was a Ministry rule that you were not allowed to enjoy any holidays, so anything enjoyable you were not allowed to take part in. But since we have had that rule revoked, you are allowed to come. It wasn't that I didn't want you there." Molly said as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

Tommy found himself instinctively nuzzling into the crook of her neck sniffling slightly "But you hates me." He pointed out the words muffled a bit, he didn't know why it should bother him that the blood traitors hated him he hated them didn't he?

The air in the room stilled as the two adults became very quiet.

"Tommy? In a way, you are right, I did hate you. You took away my brothers, there is a hole in my life that can never be filled because of that." Molly said with a sad earnest voice.

Tommy felt his insides freeze as he heard Molly's admission, he had known, but to hear it said out loud... Why did his heart constrict so painfully?

Molly continued, unaware of Tommy's struggles. "We can't lie, and we won't insult you by sugar coating things and pretending, it isn't going to be easy for us to put all that you did behind us, to forgive you. But I see you now, not just as you were, but as you can be. I believe in you Tommy, that you can grow to be a good man, a man that I would be proud to call my son. We want to love you, we do, or we never would have agreed to do this, and we will try our hardest by you just like we know you are going to try as well."

Tommy had to hand it to them for being honest at least but it seemed the waring emotions within him got worse with her words, the part of him that wanted to change and be part of a loving family was growing yet the part of him that wanted to hold firmly to his old beliefs and hatred was fighting so very hard against it.

OoOoOo

Tommy stood before Arthur wrapped in a towel, his wet hair sticking up all over as it had yet to be brushed, staring wide eyed at the emerald green robes Arthur was holding. He had been prepared for red and gold robes considering who he was dealing with here and he should have counted himself lucky he was even being allowed at the party at all, he was not at all prepared for the beautiful silver trimmed green ones he had been presented with.

Arthur chuckled softly at Tommy's shocked look. "What? You didn't think we'd have you go out there naked, did you?"

Tommy shook his head and crinkled his nose fighting a smile of his own, he would not smile he would not... He cracked a smile and to his horror a small giggle escaped.

Arthur was pleased to hear Tommy's laughter, even though he looked like a child, he had yet to act in any positive child-like manner. He had never seen Tommy smile or laugh before, it was a freeing experience knowing that he had made the right decision when he stood up to Dumbledore.

"Okay, little man! Let's get you into these and to the party!" Arthur said cheerfully.

Tommy couldn't help that stupid giggle that had managed to escape, now that the hippogriff on his chest that was all those spanking had been removed the carefree emotions of childhood started to seep into his brain replacing the constant fear he couldn't control it and he cursed those damn emotional regression potions once more.

"Kay." Tommy nodded.

Arthur smiled at him as he dressed him, running the comb through his hair he lifted the child up and carried him down the steps where the party had already started.

Suddenly feeling shy with all the new faces around Tommy hid his face in the crook of his daddy's neck.

"Oh, what an adorable little boy you have there, Arthur!" One middle aged woman cooed. "How old is he? And why haven't we seen him before?"

"This is Tommy, my new son. He's four years old." Arthur said happily, he seemed the picture of a proud father.

Tommy squirmed a bit and leaned in closer to Arthur shyly.

Many of the other guests clamored around the newest addition to the Weasley family.

Tommy was not one used to being cooed over and it was a little frightening so he clung tightly to his father.

"Daddy." he whispered into his fathers ear "Too many peoples."

Arthur patted Tommy's back and gave him a small smile. "They're just curious about you, you needn't be frightened." Arthur said a bit louder than necessary.

The small crowd got the hint and returned to their previous conversations.

Tommy let out a small relieved sigh and relaxed again, all the people were much better when they weren't all looking at him.

The party continued on, Arthur had set Tommy down to mingle with the guests. There were other children at the party, but Tommy shied away, unsure of how to act. The children didn't question Tommy's timidness and tried to include him in their games, and despite himself, Tommy found that he enjoyed them. The food was delicious, and for the first time in weeks his bottom didn't hurt.

Tommy had just broken away from a rousing game of exploding snap to get some refreshments. Delighting in the cool taste of pumpkin juice in the stuffy hot room, he quenched his thirst as he happily munched on a cauldron cake. Tommy was so caught up in his dessert that he didn't even notice someone approaching until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy jumped his head snapping up to see who touched him. He let out a small terror filled squeak when his eyes met the sparkling blue eyes of none other then Albus Dumbledore. Tommy looked for an escape path but he was literally backed up against a wall with no place to run.

"Tommy, my boy! So good to see you, how have you been?" Dumbledore said jovially.

Tommy took a deep breath and stuck his chin up in the air, he wouldn't let this man know he scared him. "Go way Dumbdore." He demanded.

Dumbledore patted Tommy's back and said in a grandfatherly fashion. "There's no need to be rude Tommy, I was just checking up to see how you were doing."

Tommy shrugged Dumbledores hand off with a squeak, he could feel the man's magic through his hands and it made his stomach hurt, he couldn't help but whimper.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"G-Go way! Lea' me lone!!" Tommy yelled at him backing up till his back hit the wall behind him.

It was at that moment that Arthur stepped between the two. "Is there a problem, Albus?" Arthur asked mildly, but with an undertone of steel.

Molly had scooped the panicked boy up and held him protectively in her arms.

Dumbledore looked at the proceedings more than a little puzzled, why were they acting like HE was the enemy? "Not at all, my dear boy! I was just having a chat with young Tommy here, I wanted to wish him a happy Halloween."

Tommy clung to Molly unabashed this time, just about snuggling into her as close as he could get, she was definitely the lessor of two evils. As much as Tommy hated it, the fact was, Dumbledore scared him. His sheer power made Tommy feel sick to his stomach. The fact that the old wizard wanted him dead or at least as miserable as possible, and had the power to bring such things to fruition, didn't help Tommy's fear and disdain for the man. He hid he face in Molly's chest unable to help the shivers that ran through his small body.

Arthur spared a glance at his wife and new son, and what he saw brought back his previous ire at the old man. With a frigid voice he said. "Albus, you're scaring him. I think if would be best if you leave now."

Dumbledore smiled affably. "Nonsense, my boy, we were just having a friendly chat." Dumbledore looked at Tommy and said. "Weren't we, Tommy?"

"Don wanna talk wif you!" Tommy said clinging to Molly.

Dumbledore gave a little smile, and nodded in understanding. "I see, you wish to return to the festivities. I shall not keep you then, I have to be back at Hogwarts for the school's Halloween feast soon. I will be going now, and let you enjoy the party, but I'll stop by for a chat tomorrow, around noon."

"Noooo, don wanna talk wif you!" Tommy said more forcefully glaring at the old man though leaning into Molly for the courage to do such a thing.

Dumbledore gave the smile of an indulgent grandfather as he patted Tommy's head. "Oh, my dear boy, you needn't be shy! I'll see you tomorrow." Before any of the three could respond, Dumbledore turned and left.

Tommy cringed and whimpered, he could feel the man's magic crackle every time he touched him and it was a very unpleasant feeling to him.

Molly simply held Tommy tighter, trying to calm the boy. "It's okay, Tommy. Mummy's here now." She said softly as she rocked the boy gently.

He laid his head on her shoulder "Don wanna talk to him." He said in a small voice.

Arthur sighed, they didn't really have a choice, they couldn't really deny Albus Dumbledore access to the boy. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, Tommy. Now why don't we return to the party, hmm?"

Tommy nodded and wriggled in Molly's arms to be put down. Now that Dumbledore had left the house he felt safe to be on his own again.

Tommy returned to the other children and found himself lost in the games, the way that children do. A couple hours later, a tired Tommy found himself drinking pumpkin juice and leaning against his Daddy. Tired eyes drooping until they finally shut and Tommy drifted off into slumber.

Arthur looked down when he felt the weight leaning against him increase. Chucking lightly, he took the empty cup out of Tommy's limp hands and then gathered the boy up. Excusing himself, he carried Tommy up to his room. Arthur decided the dress robes could survive a couple transfigurations and opted to simply transfigure Tommy's current clothes into pajamas. Arthur then set the sleeping boy in his bed, and brushed the stray hair away from his eyes. Finding the stuffed kneazle, Arthur placed Jerry in Tommy's arms, the boy automatically gripped onto the stuff toy and snuggled with it. Arthur smiled as he dimmed the lights and left the room. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

Warning for the fairly harsh spanking of a megalomaniac turned small child.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOo

Tommy squirmed on the couch as Arthur went on and on and on and on, he was trying to pay attention but he was hungry he had fussed about breakfast, he didn't like oatmeal, and this refused to eat, and he was bored and had been sitting still entirely too long to be able to give the man the attention he was demanding of him.

"Tommy!" Arthur exclaimed, "Are you even listening to anything I am saying?" he asked the little boy.

Tommy jumped a bit his eyes popping up to look at Arthur. The guilty look on the little boy's face telling him all he needed to know.

"This is important Tommy." Arthur said with a sigh "The kids are coming home this morning and I labor under no delusions that it is going to be easy. Harry is coming with them... eh eh don't say anything. The boys practically made these plans last Christmas and I won't make them change them now. You will not have to worry as you will not have to be alone with them, either mummy or I will be with you at all times until Harry leaves on boxing day." Arthur assured.

Tommy frowned and squirmed; he wasn't sure how he felt about Harry. He wasn't sure if he hated the boy or feared him, quite likely both. Either way he didn't want to be around him especially not on Christmas but he sighed and bit his bottom lip hard, he knew it didn't matter what he wanted, he knew they didn't care if he had a happy Christmas. Why should they? He was still, no matter how they tried to pretend he was their son, seen as their enemy.

It didn't matter that he didn't have magic, it didn't matter that at this point the part of him that wanted to be part of this family had grown nearly as large as the part of him that wanted revenge and to take over the wizarding world. He had started to see what a real family could be like. But in a way that only distressed him more as he knew deep down that they would never love him as they pretended to. How could they? That ache in his chest grew with each passing day knowing that none of this could ever really be real not with what he had done in the past, which he had started to come to begrudgingly accept was wrong.

He knew that no matter how repentant he became it wouldn't matter, none of this could ever really be his, not when they all knew what a monster he had been and deep down still was.

That dark part of him that had made him go out and seek to eradicate muggles and torture wizards and witches that opposed him, and even those that didn't, was still there fueling his anger and need for violence and he didn't know what to do about it and sometimes he felt frustrated and helpless to make it go away, he wasn't sure it ever would, he wasn't sure he could ever be truly good until it was and he didn't know how to ask for help to make it go away but the one thing he knew now that he had never before felt was that he wanted it to go away. He didn't want to want to hurt people anymore; he didn't want to be so angry.

"Tommy? Tommy!!" Arthur exclaimed again when it seemed the boy had drifted off again "Did you hear me?" he asked again a bit exasperated.

Tommy nodded sadly "Harry come'n." he said dejectedly with a note of resignation.

"Yes, now that means that I want you on your best behavior. If possible it might be a good idea to avoid Harry." Arthur instructed.

Tommy nodded "Yes daddy." he agreed, he didn't want to see Harry at all, didn't even want to be in the same house as him.

OoOoOo

Arthur came running into the room "Molly, Molly we have to go we have to go now, its Charlie there has been an accident at the reserve!!"

Molly jumped up causing Tommy, who had been in her lap to fall to the ground at alarming speed, though thankfully he landed on his bum instead of his head as he landed rather hard letting out a pain filled scared yelp.

"What happened? Lets go!!" Molly said frantically running for the floo.

"Wait Mum!! What about the little monster?" Ron asked after her coming into the room from the kitchen where he had been with Harry when he had heard his father.

"Oh, oh dear, he can't come, it is too dangerous on a Dragon preserve and we won't be able to keep an eye on him." She fretted before going over to the steps "Children!!" She called and waited for the herds to come.

Tommy got up from the floor with tears in his eyes rubbing his bum and frowning at Ron for the little monster comment, well more like pouting, even more so because it didn't seem Molly cared enough to even scold Ron for it, nor did she seem concerned with the fact that she had sent Tommy flying she didn't even ask if he was ok. He sighed it wasn't any different then he had expected so he didn't know why it made his chest ache.

Moments later Ginny, Fred, George and even Percy, who was visiting since he had some time off for the holidays from his job at the ministry, came bustling down the stairs.

"We have to go there has been an emergency at the reserve and Charlie has been hurt, we will be back as soon as we can, Percy would you please keep an eye on Tommy? He wont be any trouble, will you Tommy? " She asked.

"Yes, yes mum don't worry." Percy assured her, he had been all for the idea of reforming little Tommy and probably the only Weasley child okay with the idea of Tommy becoming their brother.

Tommy nodded "Yes mummy" he said dutifully in a small voice before he felt Arthur's hand on his arm pulling him to the side.

"Good, good. Now we really have to go. Lunch is already prepared and ready for you, we will be back as soon as we can." She said heading to the floo with speed. Ron followed her none to pleased with all of this.

"Mum you cant really leave him here with us." He said to her.

"Listen Ronald this is an emergency, he won't bother you and you don't bother him and we will be back as soon as possible. Oh and by the way I forgot to mention, Tommy needs a sippy cup for his drinks, he is very prone to spilling as his coordination has suffered a bit from the de-aging." She instructed her youngest son while she waited for Arthur.

At the same time Arthur was giving instructions to Tommy. "Now I want you to be on your best behavior. Percy is in charge and I want you to listen to him. I find you have caused trouble while we are away, you will be in BIG trouble when we get back. Do you understand?" Arthur said seriously.

Tommy whimpered and then gulped, nodding his head "Y-Yes Daddy." he said, he wasn't about to cause any trouble, he had not really been spanked since Arthur had insisted on stopping the mandatory spankings but he wasn't stupid enough to think if he misbehaved the man wouldn't reconsider and start up with them again.

Arthur nodded and patted the child on the head and with that, went to join his wife at the fireplace and the couple floo'ed away.

OoOoOo

Ginny with the help of Ron, got lunch set up and on the table and called everyone to eat.

Tommy walked to the table cautiously, he had been hiding in his room since Arthur and Molly had left and he would have gladly stayed there till they got back but his tummy was arguing with him on that account it was still mad at him for missing breakfast.

He sat in his booster seat and frowned a bit to see Harry was sitting next to him on one side and Ron on the other.

Ginny gave everyone a sandwich and Ron gave everyone pumpkin juice placing a glass filled to the brim right in front of Tommy no one seemed to notice that Ron had filled Tommy's glass nearly twice as full as everyone else's.

Tommy saw it was a regular glass and was about to open his mouth to protest before thinking better of it, he didn't think the boy would take kindly to him speaking up about it, besides he could handle a regular cup he was pretty sure of that.

"Percy said-" Fred started

"-He would be right down," George continued

"After he finishes some important work-" Fred went on

"-For the ministry." George finished.

Ginny nodded and placed a plate to the side of the stove for Percy as everyone sat down and started eating.

Tommy ignored the glass of pumpkin juice for as long as possible but it only took a couple of bites before he was really rather thirsty the peanut butter from his sandwich making his mouth sticky and dry. He reached over for the glass with a clumsy hand causing it to tip over to the left, a tidal wave of pumpkin juice flying into non-other then Harry Potters lap.

Harry shot right up to his feet. "You little brat! You did that on purpose!"

Tommy gasped wide-eyed shaking his head "Nooo!!" he insisted "a-accident!!" he stammered nervously, well that answered that question he was definitely afraid of Harry Potter.

"Bollocks! You just knocked that glass over! I saw you!" Harry said, angrily grabbing Tommy's wrist.

"Not on purpose!! Honest!!" Tommy exclaimed emphatically, fearfully and he tried to pull his wrist out of the angry teen's firm grip.

"Now you're just lying. Well, we know what happens to naughty little boys who lie, don't we?" Harry's anger diminished and a satisfied smirk formed on his lips.

Tommy gasped realizing what it was that Harry had in mind and he renewed his efforts to pull away from the older boy "Nooo!!! NOO!!! Was an accident!!" the little boy cried out.

"Naughty little boys get a sound spanking." Harry said as pulled the protesting boy away from the table and over to the couch before sitting down on it and pulling Tommy over his wet lap.

"Noooo!!!! Nooooooo don't!!! PEASE!!! I not do it on purpose!!!!" Tommy protested dragging his feet as Harry pulled him away, looking pleadingly at the other Weasleys though he didn't know why he bothered Harry could be taking him to his death and no one would stop him.

He kicked his legs and wriggled as he was upended over Harry's cold wet lap. He whimpered realizing that if Harry had to spank him that he would be in a lot of trouble when Arthur and Molly came back, they would assume because he had gotten spanked he had been a bad boy and he remembered what Arthur said before he left, there was no way they would believe him over the others if he told them he hadn't done it on purpose he would never believe Harry spanked him for no reason and then he would be spanked... AGAIN. He whimpered helplessly at the thought.

Harry pulled down Tommy's pants and underwear baring his bottom. Not wasting any time, he brought his hand down sharply on the tiny bottom.

Tommy let out a little wail feeling his bottom bared, red-hot shame flaming his face at the thought of Harry Potter of all people spanking him bare bottom, it was the ultimate insult, the ultimate humiliation. He wriggled uncomfortable feeling the cold stickiness of the pumpkin juice soaked lap irritate his bare skin. However, he didn't have long to contemplate this before he felt Harry bring his hand down on his bum and he couldn't help but yelp.

Harry brought his hand down hard and fast quickly covering the tiny bottom with stinging swats.

Tommy didn't want to make noise, didn't want to cry but Harry was landing swats that were harder then even Arthur had and it really hurt and soon his helpless yelps gave way to sobs.

Harry continued to pepper the smaller boy's bottom with searing swats until the pale little bottom had become a dark red.

Tommy howled and sobbed kicking his legs, Harry was spanking very hard and it really hurt "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW n-no moressss!!" he cried throwing his hand back to protect his throbbing cheeks.

Harry simply grabbed the offending appendage and pinned it to the small boy's back. He then continued to land the smacks fast and hard.

"P-Peasssee!!!! Not do it o-on purpose!!!" Tommy sobbed his legs kicking as he twisted frantically over Harry's lap.

Harry continued to spank until Tommy had gone limp over his lap, only then did he stop. Harry winced a little at his own hand, which was stinging pretty badly.

Tommy howled at the spanks he didn't think Arthur had even ever spanked him this hard though the brush had hurt pretty bad but that had been on an already sore bum this time his bum had not even been sore at all when Harry had started. He went limp over Harry's lap sobbing helplessly a choked "I s-sorry" making its way out every now and then.

Harry pulled up Tommy's briefs and pants and then set the boy on the ground. "I think you should go to your room now, if you can't behave you don't get to eat."

Tommy didn't even take the time to respond he simply took of in a run to his room.

He closed the door lightly behind him not wanting to think what they would do to him if they thought he had slammed the door, quickly changing his now wet clothing; the bottom of his shirt and top of his pants had soaked up the juice from Harry's pants. Putting his sticky wet clothing into his hamper, he then crawled into bed face down, only too late realizing that Jerry had fallen during the scuffle with Harry and was still most likely on the floor next to the couch. He mourned the loss of his stuffed friend but didn't dare go get him he simply sobbed harder for it pulling his pillow tightly to him but it wasn't the same.

His tummy growled, he had only managed about two bites of his sandwich before needing that drink and then spilling it, and his stomach was making its displeasure known, and he was still thirsty he never did manage to get any of his drink and the remnants of the peanut butter still stuck to his mouth uncomfortably making it feel dry and sticky and gross.

When Arthur and Molly left he had wanted nothing more then for them to come home but now he was far too scared of what would happen when they did. He was going to be in so much trouble.

All in all he was absolutely miserable.

OoOoOo

Harry ran to his own room the one he shared with Ron and quickly changed before going back to the table and grabbed his plate going over to Percy's dry clean seat he sat down and finish his lunch, the Weasleys, who had been watching the spanking with wide eyes also resumed eating and chattering as if nothing had just happened.

Percy had still not made an appearance for lunch and the others were sure he had gotten caught up in work and they probably wouldn't see him till dinner.

Finishing up they placed their dishes in the sink. Harry Ginny and Ron heading out to play quidditch and the twins heading back to do whatever experiment they had been working on.

On the way past the couch a little orange fluff caught Fred's eyes and he leaned down to pick it up, he grinned and held it up to George.

"Brother?" Fred asked

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Gred?" George added in.

"Oh, yes, Forge I think we are on the same track" Fred grinned and he waved his wand over the stuffed toy before placing it back on the floor where he had found it and heading up the stairs behind his brother.

OoOoOo

It was around mid-afternoon that the Weasley parents came home. The very relieved couple came out of the fireplace with good news. It had been mostly a false alarm, Charlie had been injured, but it was only a broken arm, which the healer was able to fix right up. The only thing that had complicated things, and made it seem worse was that Charlie had received a rather nasty burn. It was one of the new handlers that had made the call to the Weasleys, and was unaccustomed to seeing the accidents that occur on the dragon reserve and so had over-reacted.

The Weasleys were simply happy that Charlie was okay and would still be well enough to come home for Christmas.

Molly bustled around the kitchen to start some baking; the thought of Charlie being seriously hurt had her all wound up, even though it turned out to be a false alarm. She enjoyed baking because it relaxed her. She would have time to bake something for dinner. A treacle tart would be a good idea; it was Harry's favorite after all.

Ron, who had touched down to get himself a drink, flying was thirsty work, entered the house and saw that his parents were home. Walking over to his father he wasted no time ratting Tommy out.

"Tommy was rather poorly behaved and Harry had to spank him." he told him bluntly.

"Is he in his room?" Arthur asked with an exasperated sigh, he had warned the little boy. He didn't even worry about the fact that none of his children were to discipline the others without his or Molly's permission, Harry wouldn't have known that rule anyway and he wasn't shocked that the others didn't tell him given the fact it was Tommy who had misbehaved.

"Yeah, Harry sent him there after his spanking." Ron affirmed.

Arthur sighed again and made his way to Tommy's room. Along the way, he noticed the stuffed kneazle by the couch.

'Odd, Tommy never goes anywhere without this thing.' Arthur thought as he grabbed it walked up to Tommy's room. Opening the door, Arthur found Tommy quietly lying on his stomach on his bed soft sniffling noises coming from him.

"Tommy?" Arthur asked in a firm voice.

Tommy jumped up looking at Arthur with wide scared eyes still puffy, swollen and red from all the crying he had done. He scrambled over to the far wall, this was it, he was in so much trouble there was no way the others had missed out on telling on him.

"I sorry daddy I sorry!" He babbled out frantically his body shaking a bit.

Arthur closed the door behind him and locked it, walking over to Tommy, Arthur noticed how scared he was. "Tommy come here." Arthur said in a softer voice.

Tommy let out a resigned sigh and screwed up all his courage to take the few steps it took to bring him to stand right in front of Arthur. "I sorry daddy, really sorry!" he continued to babble tears welling in his eyes, his bum hurt so bad he wasn't sure he could take another spanking, it would hurt something terrible!

"Tommy, Ron tells me that you misbehaved while we were gone. I told you to be on your best behavior, do you want to explain what happened?" Arthur spoke softly, but there was no mistaking the command in his voice.

Tommy took in a deep breath his shoulders rising with the rushed intake of air. He wasn't sure what to say, he didn't mean to get into trouble but he didn't think Arthur would believe him.

"S-Spilled my drink on Harry. D-Don't s-spank me `gain daddy pease!!" he told him in a small voice not bothering to elaborate to defend himself, he knew it would be a waste of breath, breath that he would need greatly for the howling he was sure he was about to do when Arthur pulled him over his lap for another spanking however he couldn't stop the bit of begging that tumbled out his mouth, he was just so frightened.

Arthur blinked, there had to be more than that. "Did you do it on purpose?" Arthur asked.

Tommy looked a bit shocked at that, he had not expected to be asked that, he expected that Arthur would just assume he had and spank him for it. He shook his head 'no' almost frantically.

"So you accidentally dropped the cup on Harry? That's the only way you would really be able to spill the drink from the sippy cup." Arthur said, trying to piece it together.

Tommy shook his head "K-Knocked it over, I sorry, I really sorry not do it on purpose!! Ron gived me big cup wif lotsa juice in it. N-Not g-give me my sippy cup" Tommy sniffled he sounded and looks positively frantic.

Arthur sighed, he had been a little worried about this. The kids would see Tommy in the worst light possible because of his past. "I'm going to talk to one of the kids, I don't have to tell you that if I find you were lying you will be in big trouble."

Tommy literally quacked his legs shaking so that he didn't think he would be able to stand much longer.

This was it, he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, now it would look as if he lied because there was no way that any of the other kids were going to tell the truth and there was even less of a chance that Arthur would believe him over one of his kids. If Arthur wasn't already going to spank him hard Tommy was sure that lying would mean the brush or some other equally unpleasant implement, he mentally kicked himself for not just telling Arthur the lie he knew the kids would tell him and just take the spanking he was going to get, now he was going to get an even harder spanking for 'lying'.

Arthur opened the door and stuck his head out. "RON!" He called out.

Ron, who had been sitting at the kitchen table with Harry sighed and went running up the stairs and towards his father's voice.

When Ron arrived Arthur asked. "Did you give Tommy his sippy cup for lunch? I know your mother told you he needed one. And is it true that Harry spanked Tommy for spilling his juice on him?"

"The little monster did it on purpose." Ron said sparing a glare for the little one in question not bothering to answer his father's first query.

"Ronald." Arthur said in a warning voice and then leveled Ron with a stern gaze. "Answer the first question. Did you give him a sippy cup to put his juice in?"

"Of course I did, mum told me too." Ron lied.

Arthur's eye's narrowed on Ron's ears, they were a bright red, it was a Weasley trait. "Don't lie to me Ronald! Now tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth, don't tell me you are going to believe that little monster over your own son!" Ron thundered causing Tommy to jump back a bit his shaking legs giving causing him to fall back on his sore bum and he couldn't help the little wail that escaped because that had really hurt. He looked up at Ron frightened he wouldn't put it past the youngest Weasley boy to smother him in his sleep.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will not talk about your brother that way! I don't care who Tommy was before; right now he is Tommy Weasley, my son and your brother. And I don't appreciate you lying to me!" Arthur scolded.

"That... That thing!! Is not my brother, and I can't believe you would take its word over mine!!" Ron yelled glaring daggers at the child.

Arthur whipped out his wand and cast a silencing charm on Ron. "That is enough! If you can't speak civilly, you should not speak at all."

Arthur stuck his head out the door again and called out. "GINNY!"

Ginny, having retired to her room after a long day of flying heaved a heavy sigh at hearing her father bellow her name. Jumping off her bed she went in search of her dad finding him in Tommy's room she looked at the scene curiously. "Yes dad?"

"Was Tommy given a regular cup or a sippy cup for lunch?" Arthur asked abruptly.

Ginny crinkled her nose, that was a rather odd question. She look from her father to her brother and then back again in total confusion, "A regular cup, why?" She asked

"Thank you, Ginny. You may return to what you were doing." Arthur said and then he turned to Ron.

Ginny batted her eyes taken a back before shaking her head and heading back to her room some times it just wasn't worth the mental energy it took to try to figure her parents out.

"Ronald, I want you to go downstairs, find Harry and the two of you wait for me in the sitting room." Arthur said as he dispelled the silencing spell.

Ron wanted to argue but seeing the look on his fathers face thought better of it and so with a red face he stomped out of the room and down the stairs in search of Harry.

Arthur turned to Tommy and for the first time since his rage at Ron had flared he got a good look at the terrified child. He reached down and scooped him up; he could feel the little one positively quaking in his arms. He ran a soothing hand down his back.

"Hey, hey now calm down Tommy." He shushed rubbing the child's back "Why don't you lie on your bed and I'll get some cream for your bum, hmm?" Arthur asked as he placed the child on his tummy on his bed.

Tommy blinked stupidly for a moment not quite believing what had just happened or that Arthur was being so nice. This had to be a dream, that was it, he had cried himself to sleep while waiting for Arthur and Molly to get home. That had to be it otherwise there was no way things could have possibly worked out this way.

Arthur returned with the cream and then bared Tommy's bottom. He was shocked at how red the bottom was, he was horrified to see a few small bruises that were cropping up on the fullest part of the chubby little cheeks and he had to fight down his anger. Harry must have spanked him really hard, he'd have to speak to the boy about that. He spread the cream all over Tommy's abused bottom and watched as before his eyes the bottom healed over and became first a pink and then a pale color once more. When he had finished he pulled Tommy's pants back up.

"I'm going to go speak to Ron and Harry. I'd like you to stay in here while I talk to them, okay?" Arthur asked gently.

Tommy whimpered feeling the cold cream on his bum but relaxed a bit feeling the terrible sting and ache that had been plaguing his cheeks, recede. He gripped his pillow tight and hid his face trying to stave off a new bout of tears, he was still very confused about what had just gone on, his mouth was still incredibly dry and sticky and gross and his stomach was aching a bit from hunger, it gave a loud growl and he frowned.

He simply nodded when Arthur issued his order, he wasn't planning on leaving his room anyway, though he didn't know why he suddenly felt like breaking out in sobs at the thought of being left alone.

"`m I in troubles?" he asked in a small tight, trembling voice, he wasn't completely sure why he had been healed and Arthur had not told him he wasn't in trouble for spilling on Harry even if it had been an accident spilling his juice on Harry Potter was a bad thing, maybe Arthur had healed him so that he could spank him again without bruising, Arthur didn't like when Tommy bruised, Tommy knew that was just because it made the man feel guilty and not out of any real concern for his welfare.

"No, you're not in trouble. Harry really should not have spanked you for such a minor thing." Arthur gave the small boy a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I'll speak to Harry."

Tommy was taken a bit aback by this, it wasn't what he was expecting or what he had been prepared for and he stiffened a bit in the hug.

"Harry was real mad." Tommy sniffled a shiver running through his body at the memory.

He resisted the urge to just cling to Arthur knowing that the man wanted to leave to deal with his real children and not be bothered worrying about a needy clingy little monster, he didn't understand why he just wanted to be held.

Arthur sighed. "Harry has lost so much to Voldemort, he can't see you as anything but his parent's murderer. Harry would get mad just from looking at you."

Tommy hid his face in Arthur's chest and not for the first time he thought about how stupid Dumbledore and the ministry was. It was impossible for him to be raised by a loving family because no one could love him, this was a stupid idea and just a way to torture him, his childhood had been miserable the first time around but at least then he wasn't tortured by having a family he knew he could never really have, dangled in front of him like this.

They didn't want him and he couldn't blame them he really wished he didn't want them either but over the last few months he had learned to be more honest with himself and he knew he did really want it even though he knew he could never have it. At least when the kids weren't home reminding him who he really was and how none of this was real, he could almost pretend he was really part of the family and let himself be fooled by Molly and Arthur's acting, sometimes he really felt like they did love him like when he had been sick. He whimpered and his stomach growled again rather loudly.

Arthur heard Tommy's stomach growl. "Are you hungry? Dinner will be in a couple hours but I could ask Molly to bring you a snack."

Tommy looked down and bit his bottom lip and then nodded his head.

Then a thought occurred to Arthur, sure it was a few hours after lunch and it was feasible Tommy might be a bit hungry for a snack but his stomach could not be empty enough to make him hungry enough for his stomach to actually growl like that.

"Why are you so hungry? Lunch was just a couple hours ago." Arthur asked curiously. Sure the child had stubbornly missed breakfast but lunch should have more then filled him.

"Not 'llowed to eat." Tommy mumbled barely audibly.

"What do you mean, you're not allowed to eat?" Arthur asked somewhat indignantly.

Tommy squirmed uncomfortably "Harry sayed... Bad boys don' get food, 'n I bad, Harry not let me has my lunch cuz I spilled on him." he lowered his eyes staring at a random spot on the floor.

"Tommy, you weren't bad. And even if you were we don't withhold food as punishment. I'll have Molly bring you a small snack, and I expect you to eat it." Arthur said, and then sighed. "I'll talk to Harry about that as well."

Tommy gave a slightly nervous nod before sliding back on the bed leaning up against the headboard and putting distance between himself and Arthur. He didn't want to put the man out by clinging to him when he had better thing to do then sit there and cuddle him, and Voldemort didn't NEED cuddles. Besides this wasn't going as he thought and though that was a good thing it still made him very uneasy and oddly made him feel like crying. While he would have loved nothing more then to cling to Arthur he was too unsure of it all to try.

Arthur rose from the bed and turned to leave when he spotted the stuffed kneazle where he had placed it on the stool by the door. "Oh, here's Jerry, I found him by the couch." He said handing the stuffed toy to Tommy, understanding now how Jerry could have gotten left behind.

Tommy's eyes actually seemed to brighten at that and he grabbed at the stuffed toy pulling it tightly to his chest before letting out a loud frightened yelp and tossing the largest spider he had ever seen across the room. His eyes filling with tears, the little boy let out a strangled sob.

Jerry!! His best friend, his only friend and they had ruined him!!!

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he scrambled off the bed trying to put as much distance between himself and the spider, who was recovering from its flight and crawling in Tommy's direction at an alarming speed as if he had a homing beacon set on the tiny child.

Arthur whipped out his wand and changed the spider back to its original form.

He picked up the stuffed toy and held it out to Tommy. "I'm sorry, Fred and George must have gotten to it. It's safe now."

Tommy shook his head wildly and backed away, tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes filled with terror and fear.

Arthur sighed, the child was an emotional mess and with plenty reason after the afternoon he had, had. He had planned on talking with the boys and having Molly come up to comfort the boy but he could see now that, that would probably just cause the child more emotional harm leaving him to think he didn't care.

He mentally kicked himself, if any of his other children had been this upset he never would have even through about leaving them and he shouldn't have even considered it with Tommy not when it was so blatantly apparent the child needed to be held and comforted and was too scared to ask for it. Scared to ask for what any child would think their due, scared to ask to be held for fear of being rejected or scolded or even hit.

Arthur's heart tightened a bit for he knew that they had had some part in instilling that fear in the child. Even if most of it had been instilled by the orphanage and his first childhood they never should have agreed to such harsh punishments when they first took the boy in, it had set in his mind that his mum and dad were scary. Now he needed to be going out of his way to reverse those fears not leaving the child alone like this and thus reinforcing them. He had spent too many years as a father, raised too many children to be making such rookie mistakes!

He walked over and kneeled in front of the boy holding the toy out to him "It's ok, I promise.... Here, watch." he pulled out his wand and uttered a series of protective charms over the stuffed animal knowing the boy would most likely recognize at least some of them.

"Now the children wont be able to do anything to him again." He assured.

For some reason Arthur couldn't bear the thought that the child would be to scared to hold onto his favorite toy any longer, it was the one constant normalcy for the boy, his security blanket and a sign that he was adjusting to his status as a four year old.

Tommy reached out tentatively and took the toy pulling it again to his chest this time much slower. He let out a large sigh of relief when it did indeed remain a stuffed toy and he quite literally hugged the stuffing out of it, though to Arthur's dismay his sobbing intensified.

Reaching out, Arthur pulled Tommy to him and then stood, picking him up, holding him tight and patting his back.

"Okay, okay Tommy its all right. I know that was scary but Jerry is fine now. Shh… I know, calm down son. I know, you had quite an afternoon." He commiserated softly rocking a bit; Tommy wasn't the first distraught upset child he had, had to deal with.

Sitting on the bed he cradled the child to him and conjured a cool wet flannel using it to bathe the boy's hot, red face.

"You're alright, Jerry is alright, shh... that's a good boy." he cooed gently as he soothed the inflamed skin with the cool flannel, cradling the little boy as if he was an even younger child.

Tommy started to calm under Arthur's ministrations relaxing, despite himself, against the man's chest and closing his eyes holding Jerry tightly.

Arthur held Tommy for a long while letting the little boy know it was ok to cuddle into him and seek comfort. He rubbed his back and rocked him till the sobs and tears were nothing more then a few random sniffles. When Tommy had finally calmed down, Arthur stood up, hearing the boy's tummy rumble again.

"Let's get Mummy to fix you up a snack, hmm? You can sit with mummy while I deal with the boys." Arthur said and carried Tommy to the kitchen.

Tommy nodded holding Jerry cradled protectively and tightly in his arms.

Though he would never admit it he really, really liked to help in the kitchen, he liked to help Molly cook and bake.

Arthur carried him into the kitchen and sat him on the counter for a moment and pulled Molly to the side, quickly explaining what had happened, to her. A look crossed her face that told him the youngest red headed boy was now on Molly's bad side and he wouldn't want to be in his shoes, not that he was about to go easy on the boy either but he could never quite scare the children like an angry Molly could.

Arthur left the kitchen and Molly quickly set about preparing a snack and sippy cup of pumpkin juice for Tommy.

"After you finish your snack you can be mummy's helper, you always do such a good job helping me bake and cook." she praised as she lifted him off the counter and sat with him at the table keeping the boy in her lap knowing the physical closeness was always a big help when a child had been emotionally harmed.

She set the sippy cup of juice and a plate of Tommy's favorite biscuits and half a cut up peach, Tommy was very fond of peaches, on the table in front of him.

Molly knew that Tommy loved to help in the kitchen, though she knew he would never admit to it out loud, and it pleased her to have found something that she and the boy could do together. It was odd, for when she first agreed to take Tommy in, she never imagined she would find anything they could both enjoy together let alone that she would be happy that they had.

Tommy found himself blushing a bit at the praise and actually snuggling down into Molly's lap before tucking into his snack with great hunger. He would analyze that warm feeling in his chest later when he wasn't so very hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOo

When Arthur was satisfied that Tommy would be alright, he left the pair, and headed for the sitting room.

He was glad to find Harry and Ron waiting there for him. After taking a minute to call Fred and George down he gestured the boys to take a seat.

When Fred and George arrived Arthur enlarged the couch to seat all four of the boys.

"Ronald, I'm very disappointed in you for lying like you did. What's more it seems as if you set Tommy up for an accident, you knew he needed a sippy cup your mother specifically told you that the de aging caused issues and that he needed one but you gave him a regular cup instead." Arthur's voice was tinged with disappointment.

All four boys looked at Arthur nervously, an angry Arthur was a nerve-wracking sight.

Harry actually turned and glared at Ron, sure it was Voldemort and he shouldn't care, but there was just something about being set up to get in trouble that reminded him too much of Dudley and his own abuse for it not to anger him. He struggled with himself for a moment to push down his own guilt at having spanked the boy but for the first time his guilt was easily crushed back down by his hatred, possibly too easily so.

Ron squirmed, his anger though fiery at the time of its occurrence had, had time to burn out leaving Ron to feel if not guilty for what he did at least nervous about his fathers reaction to it.

Arthur turned to Fred and George. "I know that you two jinxed Tommy's stuffed kneazle to turn into a spider. You did it to Ron when he was little, and you remember what I said I would do if you did it again?"

"You don't know," Fred started with a frown, though it had been more then ten years ago he remembered well what his father had said back then even though it was such a long time ago one wasn't likely to forget a threat of a bare bum paddling.

"-We were the ones," George chimed in also remembering the threat and shivering a bit, back then they had just received a few swats with their Dad's hand to their bare bums, not that that wasn't absolutely terrible for a five year old, they still didn't want to think of being paddled. In their home their parents rarely used more then their hands to spank their children they had only use more then the hand on Tommy because they had had no choice, so being spanked with an implement was horrible for the Weasley children for it meant a harder longer spanking and one that was much more painful then normal.

"-That did it this time!" Fred finished. Both twins looked rather defiant.

Arthur leveled the two with a withering look, which worked to frighten his children into good behavior.

"Are you telling me, that you did NOT cast a spell to make Tommy's stuffed toy turn into a spider? Even though it was identical to the one that turned Ron's stuffed bear into one? Are you honestly trying to tell me that?" Arthur asked in a dangerous voice, one that promised serious retribution if there was any untruth in the answer.

"No." Both twins mumbled in unison.

"Good, I want you to go and wait for me in the study, we'll 'discuss' this more in length there." Arthur said to the twins, he then turned to Ron and said "You too Ronald."

All three boys blanched, there was only ever one thing that Arthur Weasley send his children to the study for and that wasn't to well... study!!

Sudden shouts of protest started to emit from all three boys so loud and simultaneous it made them nearly impossible to understand.

Arthur held his hand up to stop the protests.

In a firm voice he said. "I don't want to hear it! We will go over this later. Now, you three, MARCH!" Arthur pointed in the direction of the study.

Jumping at their father's angry firm tone all three of them scurried off to the study leaving an uncomfortable and nervous Harry behind and alone with an angry Mr. Weasley.

Arthur looked at Harry, he forced his anger down, he knew that it would not be helpful to the situation. He leveled his voice when speaking to the boy. "Harry, I wanted to talk about how you treated Tommy today. I heard you spanked him, and told him he was not allowed to eat, is that correct?"

Harry frowned "Yes." he answered simply it was only Voldemort so he didn't know why Mr. Weasley was defending him but at the same time he didn't want to be disrespectful to the man who treated him as if he was one of his own children.

"Harry, none of my children have the right to discipline one another, unless I specifically tell them they have. You should have waited until we came home to report any misbehavior." Arthur explained calmly.

"He spilled his drink right in my lap!" Harry exclaimed fighting to keep his temper in check.

"It was an accident, he really doesn't have the motor functions of an adult, and it makes it difficult for him to hold something like a glass filled with juice. But even if he had done it on purpose, don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Arthur asked, he was sure to keep his voice firm but level.

"Too harsh?? Too harsh, a spanking too harsh for the megalomaniac that killed my parents and ruined my life!!" He nearly screamed.

"Harry." Arthur said in a quiet yet audible voice. "You left bruises."

Harry's mask of anger slipped a moment in shock but he quickly got a reign on his guilt, he refused to feel guilty, a few bruises on his bottom was nothing compared to what he deserved. He let his anger take him over again.

"SO WHAT?!? He should have gotten the dementor's kiss. A few bruises on his bottom and a missed meal are NOTHING!!! I got a lot more for a lot less from my aunt and uncle and in case you have forgotten the reason I was stuck being raised people who hated me is ALL HIS FAULT!!!" Harry yelled.

Arthur filed away that little admission for later, for now, he had to deal with a very angry teenager.

"Harry, calm down." He raised his voice to be heard, but maintained a calm steady tone.

"NO!! I won't calm down, you are taking the side of that MURDERER OVER ME!!!" Harry screamed, "I can't believe you even took him in!! Do I really mean that little to you?? I know I'm not really your son but you always told me I was!!!" He stormed from the room grabbing his broom and exiting the house.

OoOoOo

Arthur had forgotten to construct a silencing spell and Molly had been to late to stop Tommy from hearing the hateful screaming from the other room.

She sighed as she knelt down under the table to peer at Tommy who had slid down there when the screaming had started as if trying to hide from it.

"Tommy? Come out dear, Mummy will hold you." Molly said in a coaxing voice.

Tommy whimpered a little and slid closer to Molly yet still remaining under the table, Jerry clutched tightly to his chest, tears shining in his eyes.

Molly gathered Tommy into her arms. "It's okay, Mummy's here." She murmured.

Tommy hid his face against her neck and sniffled slightly. Harry had hit him hard, took away his lunch and he was trying to get Arthur and Molly to get rid of him, he could tell he knew deep down that it wouldn't take long before the older boy made them choose between the two of them. Tommy knew that when it came to that the Weasleys would choose Harry over him after all he wasn't delusional he knew how it would end which made anger and resentment rise up in Tommy masking the fear he had been feeling for Harry.

He was hurt and angry how dare Harry try to take the only family he had ever had! Even if it was fake and he wasn't really wanted and loved he didn't want to lose it, didn't want to go back to Azkaban, he didn't want to lose.... his parents.

OoOoOo

Fred, George and Ron sat in the study fidgeting nervously as they waited for their father. They were too scared about what their father was about to do to them to maintain their anger.

Arthur had given up on Harry for the moment, the boy was simply too wound up to even listen to him, he would let him go for a fly undisturbed so that he could cool down. So he headed to the study to deal with his sons.

Entering the room he was pleased to find three nervous teens rather then sullen or defiant ones.

Straightening up he made firm confident strides to stand in front of the trio.

He looked at each of them sternly before speaking. "I'm very disappointed in the three of you, I didn't expect you to welcome Tommy with open arms, but you didn't have to torment him so. You all know that unless given special permission, the only ones allowed to enforce discipline is you mother and I. You should have stopped Harry and let him know that fact. Ronald, you deliberately set Tommy up for that accident. It was petty and malicious and I don't accept such behavior from my sons."

"Compared to what he has done it's nothing!! I can't believe you are defending him Dad you do remember who he is don't you?!!" Ron asked, frustrated, angry and nervous, his defiance coming back full force.

"Who he was, you mean." Arthur looked sternly at Ron.

"For right now, he is Tommy Weasley, a four year old child. Part of what made Tom Riddle fall into the dark path he chose was his horrid childhood. The fact that he had never experienced love. We need to treat Tommy like we would treat any of our children, to help him grow up into a respectable person. If you had done what you did to any other younger sibling you would be facing the same punishment."

"He isn't our brother!" Ron argued.

The twins didn't have a temper like their brother and knew better then to argue with their father over this, so they kept their mouths shut and watched as their brother dug a bigger hole for himself.

"He is." Arthur insisted.

"And you will treat him as such." Arthur leveled Ron with a hard look.

"NO I WON'T AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" He screamed, then he saw his fathers look and deflated visibly letting out a loud gulp. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

"I may not be able to make you, but at very least I expect you to speak in respectful manner, Ronald. I was only going to let you off with a warning, but now I think you need something stronger. Fred! George! Find a corner and face it while I deal with Ronald." Arthur said in a voice that brooked no argument.

The twins jumped up and scurried to a corner. The same corner. After all, their father had *A* corner not separate ones.

Ron gulped and shook his head, if he had known his father wasn't going to spank him already he would have kept his mouth shut!

"No Dad!!! I don't need something... stronger!!" he said his demeanor changing from a defiant angry teen to a scared nervous child.

Arthur shook his head at Ron and ignored the fact that the twins were standing in the same corner. He had Ron to deal with and they weren't talking so he didn't bother scolding them about it.

"Too late Ronald, now come here. I want you to bare your bottom and lie over my lap." Arthur brought the desk chair to the center of the room and sat down in it.

Ron shook his head "No Dad please, I will never talk to you like that again!!"

"Ronald, right now I am only intending on using my hand, but if you continue to be so defiant, I will use the paddle." Arthur said firmly.

Ron gulped and made his way slowly over to his father and with a bright red face he bared his bum and nearly tossed himself over his fathers lap in a desperate attempt to preserve his modesty.

Arthur wasted no time in bringing his hand down on the bared bottom. SMACK!

Ron yelped, he couldn't help it, his father swatted hard and the first swat always took him off guard.

Arthur lectured as he continued to lay hard, stinging swats down on the upturned bottom.

"I expect you to behave respectfully when speaking to me. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! If you cannot get along with your siblings, just ignore them do not torment them. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! And I expect you to obey the rules of the house. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Is that understood?"

"OW OW!! Yes Sir!!" Ron gasped out, in this position he would agree to almost anything, anything just to make the spanking stop.

Arthur continued on, landing searing swats to the rapidly reddening bottom while speaking.

"I'm serious Ronald, this attitude stops. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I don't want you to antagonize Tommy, you're much older, you should know better. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

Ron yelped and wriggled about on his father's lap quickly losing the battle with his tears. His legs started to kick "OWWW Yes, please!! Stop!!" he yelped out, tears breaking away from behind tightly closed eyes.

Arthur landed twenty more swats for good measure. He was sure to land the last ten hard swats to the sit spot, ensuring that Ron would be remembering this while sitting for the next day or so. When he had finished, Ron's bottom was a dark red.

Arthur rubbed Ron's back to calm the boy down.

Ron howled and started to sob at his father unrelenting swats. His legs kicked and his hips wriggled all in a fruitless attempt to stave off further attack from his father's palm. It barely even registered to him when the spanking had finally ended as he lay limply sobbing over his fathers lap.

Arthur gathered up his formerly youngest son up into his arms and seated the boy in his lap, letting the boy cry himself out.

Ron could not feel any remnants of the anger that had driven him to act so poorly and he leaned bonelessly into his father, crying out the last of his tears as his bottom throbbed.

When Ron's sobs had slowed to merely the occasional sniffle, Arthur stood the boy up, but stopped him from fixing his clothes.

"Okay, Ronald, I want you to face that corner." Arthur pointed to the unoccupied corner of the room.

The thought to argue only entered Ron's mind for a scant second before he closed his mouth with an audible snap and nodded. Running one arm across his face to mop it up he slid from his fathers lap and headed over to the indicated corner.

Arthur sighed; he still had two more sons to spank.

"Fred, George, bare your bottoms and bend over the desk." Arthur said as he retrieved the paddle from the desk drawer, and moved the chair away from the desk.

Fred and George both gulped, they remembered when they had played this same trick on Ron, their father had been more then a little angry and had pulled them both over his lap side by side and spanked them hard, together, first swatting the tiny set of bare cheeks closest to him and then the one furthest.

They shivered at the shared memory and headed over to their fathers desk.

"Please Dad-" Fred started

"-Don't use the paddle." George finished his brother's plea as they both bared their respective bottoms.

"Do you remember what I told you I would do if you ever pulled this stunt again?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Yes Sir." They said in unison. Shuffling a bit from foot to foot as they lay over the edge of the desk.

They had always been a huge handful but when it came to being punished for their wrong doings they rarely ever fought, though they may protest with words they always submitted to the punishment even as they pleaded for reprieve.

"Good, no more arguing then." With that, Arthur brought the paddle down on Fred's bottom, and then moved to George's.

Fred let out a loud yelp feeling the paddle collide with his cheeks, a moment later George made an identical sound of pain as he got his.

After the two initial swats, Arthur would land five scorching swats to one bottom before moving to the other. Quickly bringing color to the formerly pale bottoms.

Both boys yelped and wailed as the paddle connected over and over again, they were unaccustomed to anything but their fathers hand as an implement was so rarely used, even with all the trouble the twins had gotten up to they had only gotten more then just their fathers hand on well, a handful of occasions, and so the paddle came as quite a shock to their systems.

It wasn't long till both boys were crying and pleading with their father to stop.

"I told you that those kind of pranks were not allowed. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I told you that you would get the paddle if you ever did such a thing again. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! I don't ever want a repeat of this, because the next time will be with the belt. Do you understand?!?" Arthur said as he continued to lay down hard swats to the dark red bottoms.

He really hoped that they would never call his bluff, because he had hoped to never use the belt on any of his children again, he had only ever used it once.

Fred and George howled and sobbed. "Yes Dad, we are sooorreeeee" The twins cried out in stereo as both their bums wriggled about in desperate attempt to evade the paddles horrid sting.

They had never been spanked with the belt before, as it was an implement Arthur rarely ever used, but Charlie had once when he had been 16 and run away to the dragon reserve, the one he now worked on, when Molly and Arthur had expressed their concerns about him perusing a career with Dragons. The Dragons, not familiar with the run away nearly roasted him alive and when Arthur had finally caught up with him he had brought him home and blistered his tail with the belt and Charlie had told them it had hurt worse then anything else ever, they were not eager to find out for themselves!!

"Good!" Arthur then landed one last hard swat to each bottom.

Both teens collapsed in sobs against the desk their bums flaming red and more sore then they could remember them ever being.

Arthur let the two compose themselves as he pulled up their pants and trousers for them. He then whirled the two around and pulled them into an embrace one boy held firmly, comfortingly in each arm.

The twins sobbed into their fathers shoulders making identical wet patches as Arthur held them close whispering reassurances into their ears kissing one red head and then the other.

When the twins had calmed down he called Ron over bringing him into the group cuddle and sighed. Integrating Tommy into the family was going to be even harder then he had originally thought!

OoOoOoOo

Harry had skipped dinner, he didn't want to be anywhere near Tommy or Mr. Weasley at the moment and he wasn't feeling all the hungry.

It was a bit chilly out and it was getting dark but Harry sat on the bench attached to the picnic table out back.

The Weasleys had just finished eating and the children were coming outside to get what time they could in the fresh cold air before it became too dark to play outside. There was a fresh coat of snow on the ground and the kids were all throwing snowballs, which Harry ignored.

Inside the Burrow Tommy stared out at them his eyes narrowing with hate as he spotted Harry.

He inched his way out the door something inside him taking over, something dark and evil he had yet to learn how to control.

He stood behind Harry for a long while before his eyes spotted a large rock covered only lightly in snow.

Sneaking over he grabbed the rock and held it in both hands all the way above his own head and stalked over behind Harry who was off in his own world too much to pay any mind to the fact he was no longer alone, the rock raised high he made to smash Harry in the head with it when suddenly his entire body froze.

Arthur came storming out a minute later.

Red-faced he yelled angrily "Tommy!" As he made his way to the frozen boy.

Tommy would have jumped if he had not been frozen, but as it was, he was frozen and unable to do anything not even run from the now rather angry Arthur.

Harry turned around sharply at hearing Arthur call out. He turned to find Tommy, poised to strike him with a rather large rock.

Anger surged through him. "See?!? The little monster hasn't changed one bit! He's still trying to kill me!"

Arthur safely removed the rock from Tommy's hands and cast it aside.

After scooping up the small frozen boy he ran his wand over his using a spell that would keep him paralyzed but unstiffen him so he could hold the boy properly, he sat him on his hip holding him under his bum and around his back to keep him from flopping over.

He than turned to Harry. "Don't worry Harry, he'll be punished, I can assure you."

Tommy flopped forward into Arthur, his head hanging heavily on his shoulder, both arms dangling at his side.

Harry exploded at that. "What? You think a couple pats on the bum will make up for all the things he's done? And you can't even claim that it's who he used to be, he tried to kill me just now."

Tommy would have snorted if he had been able to do anything aside from breathing and blinking. There was a lot of things Arthur's spankings were; long, hard, painful... a few pats on the bum they were not!!

And he hadn't tried to kill Harry, not exactly, he was just angry that Harry had been trying to get Arthur and Molly to get rid of him, mad that he had spanked him so hard for no reason at all and didn't even get punished for it. He had just been mad and frustrated and was lashing out because of it. He didn't know what his intent had really been but he had not thought about killing the older boy.

"Harry..." Arthur began.

"No! That's it! I've had it, it's either HIM or ME!" Harry yelled his ultimatum.

"I'm going to Sirius' until you decide." He declared and with that, Harry marched back inside and floo'ed to Sirius' house.

oOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: Some of you were wondering about Harry's behavior. Harry is in his fifth year, which was the most turbulent year for him. Going through all the emotional ups and downs of puberty, he's having to deal with this situation on top of all that. Yes,jealousy plays a big role, from Harry's perspective Tommy is given everything he ever wanted; a loving family. Harry doesn't feel that Tommy is being punished as he should, afterall, his Godfather was sentenced to life in Azkaban with dementors all around him, and then when he escaped was threatened with the kiss. Voldemort who was the head of his little terrorist group is given a second chance? And taken in by the family of his heart? That's rather like a slap in the face when he, who was an innocent victim had not gotten what Tommy was now receiving. Sure, Harry knows about the spankings, but really, can that compensate for taking a life? So yes, Harry is bitter about all that, and that plays a role in how he is acting. Also, Harry is mimicking the way that he was raised because that is all he knows. Which is why he sent Tommy to his room without lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOo

Tommy tried to struggle away, but it was no use he was still paralyzed completely unable to move. He wanted to run, run off into the forest that bordered the Weasley's property and perhaps be eaten by a hippogriff or something, anything would be better then going back to Azkaban.

He knew given the choice they would choose Harry he wasn't stupid enough to think they would fight for him and that made his chest feel hollow empty and painful. He wondered what Arthur would do to him for punishment, how hard he would spank him and with what or if he would even bother punishing him at all or if he would just send him back to Azkaban.

His stomach churned a bit at the thought.

There was no doubt in his mind he was going back to Azkaban he just wasn't sure he could take a spanking on top of that, not that he really thought they would pass up the chance to spank him he just hoped that they would show a little mercy and that since they were going to send him back to Azkaban anyway they wouldn't pile a spanking on top after all if they weren't going to keep him what good would spanking do, if he was just going to be kissed anyway.

He wouldn't hold his breath though, he didn't expect mercy. Why should he? However, what really got him is that he didn't even know why he did what he did it was like he had no control over it, none at all he just felt so frustrated so very frustrated that it felt like the only way to ease that frustration was to lash out.

Arthur sighed as he watched Harry leave; his heart ached for the boy. He really hoped that Harry would come around, but that possibility was becoming more and more distant. He still had to do right by Tommy though; they couldn't just cast the boy aside. Besides, the child had grown on them and recently it had been much easier to look past the past and see the little boy that the former dark lord had become.

He had been so well behaved and had even started to open a up a bit and they could see a warm loving child within the boy longing to be set free. This kind of regression just didn't make sense, was it Harry that brought it out?

Arthur winced as the back door slammed and then looked down at the paralyzed boy with a sigh. "You are in BIG trouble mister." He said as he made his way to Tommy's room.

Tommy would have whimpered and gulped if he had, had the ability to do so. He felt his stomach tighten painfully, 'BIG trouble mister'... that didn't sound good, not good at all!!

Once Arthur reached Tommy's room he pulled out the desk chair and sat in it, then he pulled Tommy over his lap and undid the paralysis spell. As soon as the paralysis was taken off Tommy started to struggle over Arthur's lap.

Arthur ignored Tommy's struggles and pulled the boy's trousers and pants down. He brought his hand down with a loud SMACK!

"NO DADDY OWWWW!!!" Tommy cried out struggling and squirming, it wasn't fair he got spanked for just trying to hurt Harry but Harry didn't get spanked for actually hurting him!! Besides if he was going to be sent back to Azkaban anyway it wasn't fair to get spanked too!!

Arthur quickly brought his hand down hard and fast, covering the tiny bottom.

Tommy yelped and wriggled kicking his legs and trying to buck away as Arthur set his tiny tush on fire.

Soon he couldn't take it and he started to wail, tears streaming down his cheeks as Arthur continued to spank.

"What are you being spanked for?" Arthur asked, not letting up in the least.

Tommy wailed his legs kicking frantically "D-Don knowwww!!!!"

"You were trying to hurt Harry. If you had managed to hit him with that rock, he could have been seriously injured or even died!" Arthur said, landing all the swats on Tommy's sensitive sit spot.

Tommy sobbed "B-But g-going back t-to Azban!!" he wailed throwing his hand back to protect his cheeks "No Moreee!!!!"

Arthur paused at that. "Azkaban, where did you hear that? You're not going back to Azkaban."

Coughing a bit Tommy sniffled "Harwy sayed him or me." he explained.

"Harry was simply angry, he didn't really mean it." Arthur said, although in his heart he knew he was only fooling himself. "We won't give you up."

Tommy sniffed at that and wriggled his bum "I liddow not `tupid!" he said indignantly.

Arthur sighed and righted Tommy so that his bottom was resting between his spread legs.

He looked the boy in the eye. "No it may not be true that Harry was simply angry, you're right. But we won't give you up. We knew when we took you in that it would not be easy. We knew that we might forfeit our friendship with Harry. But in spite of all that, we took you in we accepted the responsibility and everything that came along with it and we will not be going back on that."

Tommy rubbed at his eyes and leaky nose looking up at Arthur in disbelief. He would do that for him? He frowned and hung his head suddenly feeling very sad for causing Arthur to lose Harry; he had never been one to feel anything for others before so these new emotions were odd and somewhat worrisome to him.

"I s-sorry, not mean to." he sniffled out.

Arthur pulled the boy closer. "Tommy, I know that it was not your intention. It was our decision. No matter what reasons and circumstances came before, you are now our son; you are not just a Weasley in name. You are a part of the family. We won't give you up just like we wouldn't give up any of our other children for doing something wrong."

Tommy put his pointer finger in his mouth and started to chew on it "I not meaned a go affer Harwy." he said biting down hard on the little digit, pinching it viciously between his molars.

Arthur lifted Tommy's head to look into his eyes. "What do you mean, that you didn't mean to go after Harry?"

Biting down harder on his finger Tommy squirmed "not meaned to..." he wriggled more unsure how to explain the fact that he had not felt at all in control.

"Not able ta control it." he managed to get out hoping that would be enough for the man to understand.

"Control what?" Arthur asked alarmed.

Tommy frowned "Mad"

Arthur's brows furrowed as he tried to decipher that statement. "You mean your anger?"

Tommy nodded biting down on his finger again.

Arthur frowned. "You need to learn how to control it though, you can't just do such destructive things."

Tommy bit down hard and whimpered pulling the abused finger from his mouth and pouting "not meaned to"

"Tommy, you can't just claim you were playing with that rock or some rubbish like that. There are spells in place that paralyze you if there is any malicious intent, as well as an alarm to inform Molly and myself of such an event. You meant to hit Harry with that rock, and you would have if it had not been for that spell." Arthur said, his voice hardened, as he was beginning to lose patience with the boy.

Tommy whimpered "Noooo!" he cried he wasn't trying to lie, he squirmed uncomfortably sensing his fathers anger.

"Was mad a Harwy... frustrated." he pouted and looked down "frustrated n mad... n dark" he sniffled.

Arthur blinked at that last one. "What do you mean by 'dark'?"

"The dark, takes control makes me mad!!" the little one said his hands balling up into little fists.

Now Arthur was really alarmed, this could be a much bigger thing than simply learning to control one's impulsives. But for the matter at hand, Tommy still needed to be punished, this was a serious matter. Arthur knew that Harry would not go to Dumbledore or the Wizemagot about this, but if they ever got wind of the incident there could be serious repercussions, especially if Tommy wasn't severely punished. Arthur sighed, he really could not afford to go easy on the boy.

"We'll talk about that later Tommy, maybe see about getting you some help. But for now, what you did was very serious. I'm afraid I'm going to use the hairbrush for this." Arthur then summoned the hairbrush from across the room.

Tommy's lower lip trembled and his eyes watered again as he looked up at Arthur and shook his head one little hand reaching under him to cover his sore stinging tail

"NOO Daddy!!! Pease!!! I sorry!!" he wailed.

"I know you are sorry now, but you have to learn to prevent such things from occurring in the first place. Now, I will not be swatting as hard I as I did on Halloween, I was ordered to use full force then. I will only give you ten swats." Arthur said, trying to comfort the boy even as he faced more punishment.

Tommy whimpered and looked up at Arthur pleadingly "Y-You not s-spanked Harwy for when he hurted me!!" he pointed out in a sob.

Arthur rubbed the little boy's back. "That's a little complicated. Harry is a guest, and we treat him differently than we would treat our own children. However close we hold the boy to our hearts, he still isn't ours, and we don't really have the right to punish him. If it had been any of your siblings though... Well, they would not have gotten off as easily as Harry had."

"No fair!" Tommy complained

"I know it doesn't seem fair, I will speak to Harry's guardian about his behavior. As for your brothers though... I've already spanked them for what they did to you. Just as I am spanking you for what you did to Harry." Arthur said firmly.

Tommy whimpered, but out of arguments he stayed quiet, his hand still under him covering as much of his little bum as he could.

Arthur took Tommy's silence to be a sign of agreement, and flipped the boy over his lap so that Tommy's bright red bottom was vulnerable.

Tommy let out a little sob as his hand was pried off his bottom and he wriggled a bit "Not wan spanks Daddy!!" he cried though he made no real attempt to get away.

"I know you don't, but you still need to be punished. I'm sorry, but your behavior was not acceptable!" With that, Arthur brought the hairbrush down with a crisp SMACK!

Tommy let out a scream as the brush landed on his bum and his legs kicked out reflexively "OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"I know that Harry hurt you but it is not your job to get revenge." Arthur lectured as he brought the brush down two more times on the tiny bottom.

"I SSSOORREEEEEE!!!" he sobbed wriggling about, oh how he hated the brush!!

Arthur continued to bring the brush down on the tiny bottom, deepening the red coloring.

Tommy sobbed and howled wrapping his fists into Arthur's robes and holding tight his legs kicking frantically.

Finally, Arthur landed the final swat and put the hairbrush down. He rubbed Tommy's back gently to calm the boy.

Tommy just sobbed holding his fathers robes in a death grip "AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWYYYYYYYY" he howled.

Arthur let Tommy cry himself out before pulling the boy into a comforting embrace. "Shh... There, there." He said gently.

Allowing Arthur to pry his little hands off his robes and lift him up, Tommy buried his face in the man's chest. His sobs quieted into sniffles and hiccups as he leaned heavily into his father.

Arthur waited until Tommy was calm again before lifting the boy up and walking out the door. "I'm going to give you a bath now, and then it's straight to bed Mister!" He said sternly but with a hint of playfulness to lighten the mood.

Tommy gave Arthur a pout, he didn't want a bath and definitely didn't want one with a sore bum, it always aggravated the stingy cheeks. "I had a baf last night!" the little one complained.

"Well, you need one now." Arthur countered as he entered the bathroom, and started running the water. He shook his head, Tommy had never protested a bath before.

"Nu uh don't!!" Tommy whined twisting in Arthur's arms to get away.

"Tommy." Arthur said in a warning voice.

Tommy knew that voice and immediately heeded it, stilling completely in his fathers arms though he did start to cry again, rather hard.

Arthur started rocking the boy a bit, trying to calm him down. "Hey, now, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"N-Not wan baf!" he cried miserably.

"I know you don't, but you're all sweaty and sticky. You need a bath." Arthur reasoned.

"But it hurts." he whined turning to hide his face in Arthur's chest.

Oh so that was it... The child reasonably didn't want to sit his freshly spanked bum in hot water...

"I'll tell you what." Arthur said as he pulled Tommy away a bit to look at him. "I'll let you stand for most of it, but I'll have to dunk you under the water once to rinse you off."

Tommy rubbed his sticky wet face and nodded his head "K-Kay daddy, but real quick right?" the tiny tot negotiated.

"I'll be as quick as possible." Arthur promised.

"Kay" Tommy nodded in agreement.

Arthur filled the tub up, but not as full as he would normally when bathing Tommy, and then stripped the boy. He then lifted the child and set him on his feet in the tub. He then quickly set about washing him. Lathering up a washcloth, he scrubbed every inch of the boy, and was especially careful with the boy's tender bottom.

Tommy allowed himself to be washed till his father brought the flannel to his bum and which point he started wriggling like a little worm and making tiny squeaking noises.

"Tommy, be still." Arthur said firmly as he washed the tender bum

"Noooo." he squeaked arching his back to get his bottom away, even with the gentleness of how his bum was being clean the scratchy flannel still agitated the sore skin.

Arthur landed a quick warning swat to the little wet bottom. "Tommy behave! I don't want to but I could take you over my knee again if you don't settle down."

"AAOOOOWWW!! No daddy!!" Tommy yipped putting his hand back to cover his bottom swatting Arthur's hand away from it.

"Then be still! This is your last warning." Arthur's patience was running low.

Tommy whimpered and cowered a bit and stilled completely, it was never good when his daddy got angry!

Arthur finished washing Tommy and then said the boy. "Okay, we're almost done, we just need to rinse you off, close your mouth and eyes and I'll dunk you under the water."

Tommy gulped but nodded, he didn't like the sound of that but he didn't want to get in trouble, his father already sounded far too angry for his liking.

Putting an arm around the tiny back and beneath both knees, Arthur lifted then quickly dunked the boy, only holding him under long enough to rinse off all of the suds. Then he picked up the boy and set him on his feet to dry him off. Arthur rubbed vigorously with a towel to dry the boy, but made sure to be extra gentle with the boy's bottom.

Tommy became stiff as a bored when he was lowered under the water icy fingers of panic gripping him, though he didn't struggle his hands balled tightly into fists as he fought the urge to thrash. He was only under for a few moments but it felt like much longer and when he was pulled up and out of the tub he was panting and shivering.

Upon hearing Tommy's erratic breathing, Arthur paused. It was only when he stopped that he noticed the boy shivering. Arthur frowned; Tommy shouldn't be cold just after a warm bath. "What's wrong, Tommy?"

The little one shook his head and then propelled himself at his father clinging around the man's waist in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Arthur scooped the still damp boy up into his arms. "Hey now, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Not like being holded unner waters" He sniffled shivering a bit.

Arthur frowned at that, something didn't seem quite right and the niggling at the back of his mind was telling him to find out about it.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Arthur asked as he rubbed the small boy's back.

"Tommy evil... Must get rid of evil... drown it make it go 'way." Tommy repeated almost mechanically what he had heard so many times from the elderly orphanage worker whose task it was to bathe him in the evenings.

"Tommy, who said that?" Arthur asked in a stunned whisper.

"Miss Mary." he whispered directly in the man's ear as if letting the man in on a huge secret.

"Who is Miss Mary?" Arthur asked although, he dreaded the answer.

"At da orfumage." Tommy answered laying his head on the man's shoulder.

It was just as Arthur feared, he had begun to suspect that Tommy had faced abuse in the past, but the boy was usually so tight-lipped on the subject of his past childhood. Arthur held the child tighter to offer the boy as much comfort as he could. "She was wrong." He said softly, and then just a bit louder. "You're not evil, despite having done some very evil things. That orphanage worker was wrong to do such terrible things to you."

Tommy peered up at him and blinked his eyes. "Am evil... Dumdore say so too... tried to hurt Harwy."

"Dumbledore doesn't believe you are evil either. Giving you this second chance is proof of that. And as for trying to hurt Harry..." Arthur paused to collect his thoughts. "Tommy, I believe you have something wrong with you that causes you to have those violent impulses. It doesn't make you evil, but may make you do evil things. It would be like a sickness."

Tommy lifted his head and looked at Arthur, this was the first time anyone had given any real thought to why he did what he did and didn't believe he was just evil but that maybe there was something wrong with him, and though he didn't like that something may be wrong with him the thought that maybe he was sick, that, that was why he did bad things was actually comforting because then maybe it wasn't all his fault and maybe if he was just sick he could be cured too.

"After the Holiday, we'll talk to Dumbledore and try to find a healer. We'll try to find something that can help you." Arthur promised.

Tommy blinked eyes sparkling with tears. They were really going to help him? A small fist wiped teary eyes. They weren't doing it for him he knew, he shouldn't think they would they were doing it because it would make him less dangerous and better to be around for them. Tommy had learned a lot in his life but mostly that no one else cared about him and no one else ever could.

"Now, I think we should get you ready for bed." Arthur said cuddled the boy for a bit before setting him down to finish drying him off. When he had finished, he wrapped the child in the towel and carried the boy to his room.

Tommy simply nodded, far too confused at the moment about everything to protest as Arthur patted his tiny sore bottom carefully with the towel to dry it before drying any other wetness still left. He laid his head down on the man's chest as he carried him into his bedroom.

It was after Arthur had dressed the boy in his pajamas that he spoke. "Now Tommy, you have to understand that what you did was very naughty. I'm afraid that the spanking you just had won't be the end of it." Arthur hated to say it, hated to impose the punishment he knew he had to give but if Dumbledore found out about what Tommy had done, and give how mad Harry was he wouldn't be surprised if the man got hold if this particular information, things could get bad and if Arthur couldn't tell the elderly wizard that he had punished the child and punished him severely things could get very bad for Tommy and for him.

Tommy looked at his father wide eyed and whimpered gulping nervously "More?"

"You will be getting bedtime spankings for the next three days." Arthur said firmly, with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Nooooo!" Tommy cried "I sorry!!!"

Arthur sighed and explained sadly. "I know you are son, but this was very serious. It falls along with your original crimes, it was made very clear that we had to discourage you strongly from such destructive behavior."

Tommy started to cry again "`ready s-spanked hard!" he insisted.

"I know you were already spanked hard, but these bedtime spankings won't be full ones. They will be more of a reminder to behave. Just 12 swats with my hand before bed and only for three nights." Arthur said as he scooped the child up into his arms.

Tommy hid his face in Arthur's chest more willing now then he had ever been before to accept offered comfort, he figured he would enjoy it while it lasted "Not want, daddy" he whimpered. He really really didn't want bedtime spankings again!

"I know you don't want, but you need to learn. That kind of behavior is unacceptable." Arthur said firmly as he cuddled the child.

Tommy whimpered, he knew arguing would do no good and from past experience would only earn him more so he decided to quit while he was ahead.

"I s-sorry." Tommy said in a small voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry that this is necessary but you need to learn." Arthur said gently.

Tommy didn't respond to that at all, he had nothing to say and as such he simply remained quiet.

Arthur held Tommy for a little while before tucking the boy in on his stomach. Arthur turned to leave, darkening the room when he reached the door. "Good night Tommy." He said softly.

The only answer from the little boy now huddled under his blanket clinging to his stuffed kneazle tightly was a loud sniffle.


	6. Chapter 6

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOo

By the time Harry had marched through the Burrow and had his head-spinning, world-turning ride back to Grimmauld place via floo transport he had, had time to calm down though little time to think.

Not bothering to seek out Sirius, who was probably having an evening nap, he did that a lot, usually right after dinner as the meal was a bit heavier then the others he ate. His body was still far too weak from years in Azkaban and then being on the run, Harry headed straight for the well worn couch in the parlor and plopped down on it causing a large cloud of dust to ploom up out of it.

Coughing a bit Harry sighed. He was already feeling guilty about yelling at Mr. Weasley like that. The man had treated him like another son from the day he had met him and Harry knew that it wasn't as if they had a choice about keeping Tommy. Dumbledore had explained it to him quite clearly before sending him home for the holidays.

Once again Harry's temper had gotten the better of him, he should have known the Weasleys had some sort of spell in place to keep him safe and they had, the moment Tommy had tried to hurt him he had frozen and it wasn't as if Harry didn't know they cared, they were in a very bad position here and Harry had not made it any better. He knew they loved him but that Dumbledore had asked them to take Tommy and no one says no to Dumbledore and so they had a responsibility to Tommy. Harry couldn't give them an ultimatum of him or Tommy and rightfully expect them to choose him because they couldn't!

As such Harry was forced to come to the conclusion that he had behaved like a right git!

Making up his mind to spend some time with Sirius and allow all parties to cool down, Harry made his way to his room. Sirius didn't have to know what happened no need to agitate the man who was finally beginning to heal from his time in Azkaban, now that the war was over. He would just tell him he wanted to spend some alone time with him and then they would go back to the Weasleys on Christmas eve as planned and he would apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then.

Harry was supposed to have spent the entire break with the Weasleys with Sirius coming Christmas eve and staying at the burrow where Molly could pamper him and help him put some weight back on like she had been trying to do since he settled back in Grimmauld place after that year in the cave, till Harry and the others went back to school the week after new years.

With a good plan in mind Harry lay in his bed and closed his eyes.

OoOoOo

Harry yawned as he padded down the stairs. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he thought back to the last couple of days.

After spending a few days with his Godfather and having the opportunity to bond more, a shamefaced Harry had pulled Arthur to the side to apologize for his behavior. Arthur accepted the apology, he was relieved that Harry had even shown up for Christmas Eve dinner after everything that happened, hope swelled in his chest that maybe one day Harry could come to terms on the subject of Tommy upon hearing his apology. Christmas eve dinner was a lively affair, Harry thoroughly enjoyed himself. He took a small moment to note that Tommy seemed to be considerably less enthused by the holiday as one would expect him to be.

Harry dismissed his misery, deciding that Tommy was simply sulking over his punishment, Arthur had told him how Tommy had been punished hoping it would appease Harry's hostility toward the boy. Harry felt a little smug to watch the child squirm in his seat, in remembrance of what had preceded that. Harry went to sleep in happy anticipation of Christmas, this would be his first Christmas not at Hogwarts, he was looking forward to the family atmosphere that he'd always imagined that a Weasley Christmas would have.

Harry nearly ran into bleary-eyed Percy as he reached the sitting room.

Tommy could hear the excitement of Christmas morning from his room. Tommy could honestly say he had never in his life had a Christmas, not at the orphanage not even once he got to Hogwarts. He hadn't had anybody to exchange gifts with when he graduated either and after becoming Voldemort... well Dark Lords didn't celebrate Christmas. Right?

Tommy had suffered through Christmas dinner and was certain he had only survived the experience because he was sitting as close to Arthur as possible thus fending off any murder attempts by the rest of the family and guests. Trimming and decorating the tree had been much of the same. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left the tree to the children while they decorated the rest of the house. The looks Ron was throwing him made it more then apparent he wasn't invited to join in so he had hidden off in a corner trying to make himself into as small a ball as he could.

He had never gotten a Christmas gift before so really he shouldn't have felt sad or left out but there it was again, that painful aching in his chest as he sat in front of his door. The door was cracked open just a fraction of an inch so that he could peer out with one eye and listen to the goings on downstairs.

Excited tittering made its way up and into his ears and he fought back tears angry with himself for letting it get to him.

When Harry entered the sitting room, his eyes automatically scanned for Tommy. He didn't know why he was so curious about the boy's reaction; there was some strange form or morbid curiosity at its stem. To his surprise, he didn't find the child beside Arthur or Molly. In fact... Harry couldn't find him anywhere.

'I wonder if he's still sulking in his room' Harry pondered and he crept up the stairs, his curiosity getting the better, spying the door to Tommy's room was ajar. Well, Harry was never good at containing his curiosity so he soon found himself heading to the room and opening the door.

Tommy could hear Harry coming before he could see him, quickly closing his door he scurried to his bed and pulled the unmade blankets over his head just in time to hear the door open again.

Harry had seen the door close and that only made him more curious, he entered the room to find the boy in bed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know you're not asleep, the door didn't close itself."

A soft snort came from under the blanket but other then that Tommy made no attempt to interact with the teen. He was only slightly terrified about what the boy wanted or what he was going to do to him, he wondered if the others would come if they heard him scream or if maybe the older boy would be smart enough to erect a silencing spell.

"Why are you still sulking? Trying to ruin Christmas for everyone? They're all waiting for you." Harry said annoyed.

"Not." was all Tommy managed to squeak out, shaking slightly under his blanket and holding Jerry tightly.

Harry really did not have the patience for this so early in the morning, he strode on over to the boy and ripped the blankets off.

"You are too sulking! Just because you don't enjoy the holidays doesn't mean you should ruin it for everyone else." Harry said angrily.

Tommy flinched backwards and let out a scared little wail his arms flying up to protect his head as he cowered back and away from the angry adolescent. He wasn't ruining the holiday for everyone else, his presence would do that, staying away and locked in his room like a good little monster was supposed to make it so the others could enjoy their Christmas and Tommy wouldn't have to have the fact that he wasn't wanted rubbed in his face once more.

Seeing the boy react in such a terrified manner brought back some rather unpleasant memories to Harry. His anger instantly deflated. Despite himself he found himself trying to soothe the boy.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently. When the child was like this it was hard to see him as anything but a scared little boy. It was hard to remember that this was the powerful dark lord.

Tommy was skeptical at best but he pulled his arms down from where they covered his head and face enough to peer at Harry with wide blue eyes, though he remained cured in a tight ball, a defensive maneuver he had learned during his first childhood, to protect his vital organs from any attack the other boy might want to try.

"You... You really are afraid of me, aren't you?" Harry asked, realization dawning on him. It had not escaped his notice what the boy was trying to do in his position.

Tommy whimpered a bit at that his face coloring with a deep red flush, both hands coming up to cover his face much like a child who wanted to play peek a boo would do.

A small part of Harry felt vindicated, like he had won. But the rest of him realized that it was a hallow victory, and the thought of a small child afraid of him gave him no comfort. The realization sank like a heavy lead weight into the bottom of his stomach. He had been bullied most of his life, and the idea that he was on the other end of it now, bullying a 4 year old no less... Just felt so wrong.

Suddenly Harry couldn't stand to look at the child. Averting his eyes he said. "Look... about before... I... I shouldn't have hit you so hard."

"I didn't mean to." He added in a mumble.

Tommy frowned at Harry, he squirmed feeling a bit awkward, what was he supposed to do now? Apologize for killing the other boy's parents? That seemed oddly inappropriate so he settled for "Not try n hit you wif a rock `gain" and wondered if it had sounded half as stupid and ridiculous as he thought it did.

Harry's eyebrows raised, he hadn't expected any kind of regret from the child. Coughing Harry turned his head somewhat awkwardly and tried to change the subject. "You know, they won't start without you, Weasley tradition."

"Notta Weazy." Tommy pointed out, no matter what they legally changed his name to it wouldn't make him really part of the family

"No kistmas for me." he added sinking back down into the bed grabbing Jerry to his chest once more.

Harry couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes. "Are you really that stupid? They took you in! You're a part of the family, more so then me. Your last name is even Weasley. And what do you mean 'no Christmas for me'? I remember Ron complaining how there was that green and silver package with your name on it, so you have presents." 'Which is more than I got when I was your age.' Harry added to himself, bitterly.

Tommy frowned and furrowed his brow "You `tupid!!" he shot back childishly "Dumbdore maked dem!!" he informed the older boy, he would think that Harry of all people would know what Dumbledore was capable of making other people do.

The last of what Harry said registering in his mind belatedly, he shook his head "Naughty evil boys not get presents." he reminded the teen as if he thought he was completely feeble minded and had forgotten, having suggested something as stupid as Tommy having a present.

He may have never had a real Christmas but that didn't mean he didn't know how it worked or what the rules were. The adults that worked at the orphanage sought to remind him regularly every December. Though maybe the boy was just trying to hurt him, make him think he had a present waiting for him under the tree for the very first time in his life, get his hopes up just to be able to watch his disappointment and hurt when all the presents had been handed out and he didn't get anything. That was far more cruel then him going down knowing he wasn't getting anything, if he had no hopes then he couldn't be as disappointed or crushed and he could see how Harry wouldn't get as much fun out of that. But if he thought he was going to get something only to get nothing it would hurt far more and well that were the real fun came in for others.

He could hear it in his head now 'evil little freaky monster, you were really stupid enough to think you had presents!' Tommy cringed as memory over took him carrying him away from the burrow and back to the orphanage.

He had been seven at the time, missing his two front teeth yet possessing an annoyingly adorable lisp, and it had been Adam Collins who had told him that there was a present under the tree for him that year.

Adam was a nasty fourteen year old that had come to the orphanage only three months earlier after losing his parents to a fire, he had no idea what it was like to have spent ones entire life there and wouldn't know the hardships much longer as the orphanage pawned older orphans out in something akin to apprenticeships to local shop owners when they turned 15 (basically the children were given as cheap labor, or glorified slaves depending on how you wanted to look at it. They worked for food and shelter, it was wartime and really the best the orphanage could hope to do for its older children.)

Tommy normally wouldn't have believed it but Adam was new and he didn't know him well plus the orphanage had just hired three new girls and Tommy still had just enough child like naiveté left in him to have hope, to think maybe just maybe one of them had gotten him something.

He could still remember the excitement come Christmas morning and for the first time he actually left his room and sat with the other children under the tree come Christmas morning, he also remembered the complete disappointment he had felt when all the presents had been handed out and he had been the only one there not to receive a parcel, and then the utter humiliation he had felt that he had believed Adam, he had felt so embarrassed that he had gotten so excited, had been so stupid to let him trick him like that.

He had been so shocked by it, though looking back he didn't know why he had been shocked, that he hadn't concealed the emotion on his face or been able to prevent the red hot blush the crept into his cheeks when he realized the nasty joke that had been played on him and all the children had started to laugh Adam's mocking voice still rang in his head 'Freaky Tommy really was stupid enough to think someone would get him a present!!' followed by his laughter, so, so much laughter!

Two days after Christmas Adam's pants had mysteriously caught on fire and the boy had been severely burned all up and his left leg... It had been the first time Tommy had truly hurt anyone with his magic but it wouldn't be the last.

He hadn't ever dared hope for anything again after that, not even something so simple as a Christmas present under the tree the following Christmas. He had never hoped and he had never gotten one but he had never been disappointed by the lack of gifts again, he had never been disappointed by anything again... Not till recently when he had been caught and de aged. One had to have hope to be disappointed. No Tommy had not had hope again till he had become Lord Voldemort and once again it had been proven the hope was nothing and serve no purpose but pain.

Caught in the flashback Tommy didn't realize that tears had started to fall down his cheeks or that he was making soft little sobbing noises.

That struck a chord in Harry, as it was what the Dursleys had said to justify him not getting any presents every year. Harry looked at the boy with new eyes, feeling a sudden stab of empathy with him. Looking into the cherub like face and seeing tears flow out of the boy's wide blue eyes; Harry couldn't see the dark lord in the little boy. Despite the past, it was obvious that the small boy in front of him was a child now.

Harry had had to give up hope on Christmas, something no child should have to do. Those words nagged at him though, who would come up with that phrasing when referring to themselves?

"Who... Who told you that?" Harry asked almost in a whisper.

Tommy shook his head as if cleaning out the memories. The better question would have been who had not told him that. "Ebryone." the child said under his breath.

"My Aunt and Uncle said the same thing." Harry said in shocked surprise, the words just tumbled out of his mouth.

Tommy frowned but didn't offer up any further information, he had said enough already.

"They were wrong." Harry added quietly, he didn't know what was compelling him to speak, to comfort the one who should be his enemy. "No child should think that of themselves."

Tommy squirmed feeling really uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Why you bein' so nice a me?"

"I don't know!" Harry said exasperated. "Maybe because it's Christmas and I think all children should enjoy it. Maybe it's because I want to believe that if you have a better childhood this time around, you might not turn out as bad. Take your pick, but let's go! People are waiting."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a bit. Should he believe Harry? He didn't think so he was probably planning something real nasty. Decision made he shouted "NO! I don beleave you!"

"I don't care, don't be selfish!" Harry said annoyed. "They always start gift unwrapping with the youngest, so they really can't start without you. Now come on!" Harry reached out and grabbed the child's arm dragging him out the door.

"Nooooo!" Tommy struggled and started to cry, he wouldn't be humiliated, not again!! "Not wan me!!!! No Kistmas for naughty evil boys!!! Freak not `tupid nuff to think him got presents!!" he cried out repeating the words that had been spoken to him so many years ago.

Harry froze at that last bit. "What did you say?"

Those words were the same as some that were spoken to him years ago. When he was growing up, every year on Christmas day he would have to sit in his cupboard while listening to Dudley open his presents. But one year when he was five, he went shopping with his aunt and cousin and they went to visit Santa Claus at the shopping center. Aunt Petunia hadn't wanted to let him go, but she couldn't very well have Dudley go and sit on Santa's lap and hold Harry back. So Harry got a turn on Santa's lap and asked for his own teddy bear. Santa had said 'ho, ho, ho I think that can be arranged.' and a beaming Harry went home with a huge smile on his face. So it was when Christmas morning came, he was up before his aunt came to wake him for breakfast. After breakfast he rushed over the tree to look for his present. He was crushed when he found that not a single present was for him. He dimly noted his aunt and uncle telling him to go to his cupboard as he walked away from the tree, tears in his eyes. Dudley pushed by him and spoke those very same words that Tommy had just uttered.

Tommy whimpered and put the arm that wasn't be held by Harry up over his head and flinched preparing for a blow. Harry had sounded angry!

"How did you know that? Who told you? Did you think that was funny? Bringing up something like that?" Harry asked harshly shaking the child a bit.

Tommy yelped and flinched "W-What?" he cried in confusion.

"My cousin said that same thing ten years ago! What did you do, read my mind?"

Harry asked angrily.

"NO NO!!" Tommy cried, "I can't do dat no more!!! No magic in me!!" he cried ina bit in fear of Harry and a bit in mourning for the loss of his magic. Though it wasn't completely true technically there still was magic in the child it was just bound up, stuffed in a tiny padlocked box inside him but to Tommy it felt the same.

"Then how did you know?" Harry asked, his grip on the little boy tightened.

Tommy yelped again as Harry's fingers dug into him painfully "I not know!!!!" he sobbed, "Dem say dat to mee!!!"

That pierced through Harry's anger. "Who said that to you?" He asked, loosening his grip on the child, but not letting go.

Tommy whimpered "Eberyone at da orfumage"

Harry blinked as it took him a while to decipher that, but when he did, he looked down at the sniffling boy. Harry couldn't have but feel a strange comradely with the child. With a sigh he said, "Huh, I guess we both had pretty crap childhoods."

Tommy blinked up at him, though no longer covering his head with his arm he was still trying to pull away from Harry. Jerry had fallen to the floor when Harry had grabbed him so Tommy yanked away from the older boy and grabbed him back and then ran back to his bed.

Harry followed the boy to his room.

"Come on, I was serious about the Weasley tradition and you having a present. Trust me, the Weasleys are much nicer than any orphanage would be. It's no trick. Now, unless you want me to carry you..." Harry trailed off with that threat.

"Nooooooo!!" Tommy cried bringing Jerry up to cover his face "Not wan me!"

With a frustrated sigh, Harry went over and plucked the small boy up and carried him under his arm to the sitting room. Once he reached the tree he picked up the lumpy green and silver package and thrust it into the child's face. "Here, see? This is yours, now we can begin." Harry said as he set the child down.

Tommy cried and kicked and wriggled struggling under Harry's arm he was sobbing till a package thrust in his face shocked him out of and he gasped coughing a bit as he choked on his remaining sobs and when he was put down on his feet he stared at Harry wide eyed tears still falling down his cheeks, he could clearly read that the present said his name on it and he was shocked "N-Not lied a me?" he asked in shock and awe

"No, I didn't lie to you." Harry looked around and then turned to Molly and asked, "Can we start now? Everyone's here."

Molly beamed; it was good to see Harry getting along so well with Tommy. "Of course we can, dear. Tommy, you start, you're the youngest so you go first."

Tommy looked down at the gift in his hand and that back towards Molly and Arthur who where sitting on the couch which had been moved to be over by the tree for just that purpose, unlike the kids they didn't much fancy sitting on the floor though Sirius didn't seem to have that same concern as he was sitting amongst the sea of red heads right on the floor. Tommy walked over to them and climbed up to sit in between them placing the gift on Molly's right thigh and Jerry on Arthur's left he put his right hand on Molly's left knee and his left hand on Arthur's right hoisting himself up in between them getting on the couch on his knees where he then turned himself around to face forward before plopping down on his bottom. He then accepted his gift back from Molly.

Running his finger over the letters that made up his name almost mesmerized for a moment, tracing each letter in tern before slowly, carefully pulling the paper off as if he wanted to rip it as little as possible.

"Oh, hurry up. The rest of us are waiting." Ron said impatiently.

"Ronald!" Molly said in a warning voice. Tommy gave a small jump in his seat nearly tossing the present across the room in fright. He halted in his motions of unwrapping the present and looked up at Molly questioningly, he was doing it wrong, he knew it.

"Go on, dear," Molly said encouragingly.

Nodding Tommy went back to pulling the tape up and unwrapping the gift the wrapping paper nearly unripped as it unfurled around the green and silver knitted cap with the green and silver pom pom bobble on it. He looked at it and then up at Molly and smiled. Ginny went next and revealed a Weasley sweater, and then Harry went. The gift opening made it's way around the room until it came to be Tommy's turn again.

Tommy cocked his head "Nother one?" he asked in shock. There were a lot of presents under the tree but Tommy had been surprised to even get one. At Molly's nod Tommy opened the gift thought this time having seen the others open theirs was a little more aggressive, he smiled again when he saw it was a Weasley sweater, green with a silver T in the middle.

When the third round came about Tommy was completely confused to get another gift this time a recipe book for him to place all his favorite recipes in when he cooked with Molly, He was nearly over whelmed especially when Percy handed him a package from him, it was a book called 'My First Familiar everything the wizardling needs to know about Familiars'. Tommy was a little confused by this, Nagini had been killed, he was still very sad about that. But then again he supposed it was Percy that had given the book to him he had probably looked for the most educational book that was appropriate to give to Tommy considering, while he could still read well above the level of a 4 year old, his mental capabilities had been regressed along with the rest of him. No matter the reason the book looked interesting enough though it saddened him a bit as it reminded him of his lost snake. He smiled at Percy and thanked him for the nice present, and really he was very grateful if a bit overwhelmed.

A short while later all the presents had been given out and though Tommy's own pile was far smaller then that of the rest of the children (Percy had been the only one to get him anything besides the few gifts Molly and Arthur had given him but it was still so much more then he had expected) he was sure none of them felt quite as appreciative about what they had gotten, he couldn't have felt better if his pile had been the largest and these new feelings were very odd for him!

Arthur stood up and walked into the kitchen. Moments later he returned with another green and silver package, it was a box with some small holes on the top.

"Here you go, one last present."

Tommy looked up and cocked his head "m-more?" Tommy squeaked out in a tight voice.

"Yes, go ahead and open it." Arthur said, handing the present to the boy.

Tommy took the box in his lap and carefully pulled the top off peering in. His eyes went wide as the small creature within gave a little mew as the light assaulted its eyes again.

"L-Like Jerry!" Tommy said in complete awe a few tears coming down his cheeks as he reached one small hand in slowly to try and pet the furry little thing on the head.

"Now, he will be your responsibility. You need to be sure to feed him and take care of him." Arthur instructed.

"Mine." Tommy whispered reverently, as if he needed to repeat it to himself in order to believe it. " I take care him!" he assured Arthur as he reached into the box with care and gentleness a four year old, especially this four year old simply was not thought to possess, and gently pulled the tiny orange kitten out of the box and let the box fall to the floor before placing the tiny kneazle kitten in his lap and started to softly pet his head. Suddenly the book Percy bought him made sense and he was so very excited to read it, a cat, though he couldn't talk to it as he had Nagini, was strong and could even eat snakes, he liked cats a lot.

Arthur and Molly had toyed with the idea of a Snake but they didn't want to upset the child, they knew Nagini had been killed and they didn't want to remind him of her and at the same time he seemed to like cats a lot, he took Jerry every where and this kitten had looked so much like the stuffed toy it just seemed like the right Familiar for the boy.

The kitten took to Tommy right away, like most familiars he sensed that this was his wizard and reacted as such, nuzzling his head into the boy's hand.

"What are you going to name him, dear?" Molly asked.

Tommy looked thoughtful for a few moments as he thought up a good name.

"Lucas... He can stay in my room? In my bed?" Tommy asked hopefully

"Of course he may dear." Molly said as she smiled bright, she had a great knowledge of Latin and she knew what that name meant and she had no doubt Tommy did as well and that was the reason he picked it... To bring light, it seemed oddly appropriate here, as that is exactly the reason they had decided to get the kitten for the child. A kitten could give the boy unconditional love, love that he wouldn't question and that was what Tommy needed. Needed some light in his life and while they still worked on their relationship in hopes they could all one day love each other the kitten would at least undoubtedly give Tommy love until he could see how much they truly wanted to try and love him, how much they were already starting too.


	7. Chapter 7

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOo

Tommy woke with a whimper. His entire body ached and he wasn't sure why. It had been a few weeks since he had last earned a spanking, the one that came with three bedtime spankings right before Christmas for trying to hurt Harry so there was no logical reason for all the aching. Tommy walked on eggshells after that, afraid that after trying to hurt Harry they might decide he was really hopeless and sent him back to Azkaban or maybe go back to those daily spankings again, he hadn't yet been willing to take any chances and so he had been unnaturally well behaved. Thus he had not been spanked in weeks.

So why was he so sore then?

Shivers over took his body and he realized he was covered in a thick film of sweat. His head pounded and his chest ached along with every other muscle in his tiny body and the room spun as he tried to sit up.

It was still dark outside; Tommy registered as he looked out the window, the only light in the room coming from the thin crescent of a moon.

Managing to get out of bed, Jerry clutched tightly to his chest, Tommy stumbled forward landing in a heap on the floor and he suddenly had an aching need for his mummy.

Where the hell had that come from? Tommy was feeling too ill to think on it and so in a pained cry he called out "Mummmyyy!!"

Lucas let out a loud meow from where he had been sleeping on the bed, now alert and on his feet he walked over to the edge of the bed and peered at his boy before hopping off the edge and pacing around him as if guarding the sick child.

Molly, a seasoned mother, was trained quite well and no matter how deep a sleep she was in her body simply reacted to the cried moniker. Her eyes snapped opened and she was out of bed in a flash and rushing into Tommy's bedroom. Spotting the child in a heap on the floor she bustled over and swept him up in her arms. The heat radiating off the little body alerted her immediately to the fact that the little one was running a fever. She could feel the dampness of the child whose body had obviously been trying to sweat the fever out with little success; his pajamas were soaked in it. So holding Tommy tight she made her way to the bathroom to run him a cool bath, Lucas following close behind.

"Mummy." Tommy said, the word a sob and Molly noticed tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shhh, mummy is here Tommy." she cooed in an attempt to get the distraught boy to calm. She sat on the toilet seat; Tommy cradled to her and set cool water running in the tub. When the water level was high enough she stripped the child of his wet clothing and eased him into the tub.

Tommy whimpered and cried as his feverish body touched the cool water. Molly hushed him gently.

With one arm around his back to hold him up, his head cradled in the crook of her arm, she grabbed a washcloth with the other dipping it into the water and slowly bathing his face with it.

Lucas pased back and forth in front of the bathtub like a sentry keeping guard over his sick boy.

"C-Cold" he complained.

"I know it is, just a bit longer I want to get you cleaned up and cooled down a little." She said softly as she gently cleaned his body with the washcloth. She quickly washed his sweat soaked hair before draining the tub and wrapping him in a large fluffy towel, which she put a warming charm on.

She held him close to her as she walked back out to Tommy's bedroom mindful of the kitten that was walking very close to her feet not wishing to step on the little guy.

Balancing Tommy on her hip wrapped tightly in the warm towel she bent down and plucked Jerry off the floor before fishing a pair of pajamas out of his chest of draws. She then went and sat on his bed and set about dressing the whimpering child in the green feety pajamas complete with drop seat. When he was dressed she handed the child his stuffed cat. Cradling the little boy to her she acciod her medical kit, the one she had used for each one of her children when they were sick to assess if a call to the pediatric wizard was needed.

Taking out a thermometer she coaxed it under his tongue. He whined and pushed it out with said tongue.

Molly fixed him with a stern look "I have a thermometer here that can go in your other end Tommy, if you aren't going to be a big boy and allow me to take your temperature then Ill have to get out the one for babies." She threatened.

Tommy's glassy eyes went wide, he knew exactly what it is she was getting at and he quickly stopped fighting allowing Molly to place the thermometer back under his tongue. Sure Molly could have used a diagnostic spell but she wasn't nearly as proficient at those as the medi witches and wizards and the muggle way was just more accurate for her.

She tisked as she read the temperature on the thermometer, 102.5 far too high.

Relieved to have the protested item out of his mouth he turned and buried his face in Molly's chest. She was wearing a soft flannel nightshirt; it was red with gold accents and looked to be as old as Dumbledore himself. Molly hadn't bothered with a dressing gown and had just barley slipped her feet into her fuzzy red slippers with built in warming charm, they had been a gift from Arthur when she was pregnant with Ginny, for some reason during that pregnancy her feet seemed to be perpetually cold. They were nearly 15 years old now but were still comfortable and the charm on them had not worn out, wizarding items tended to last far longer then their muggle counterparts anyway. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she was often want to do when the day was over and she no longer felt the need for her hair to look pristine and instead preferred the convenience of having it out of her face, no one, but no one outside of the family ever saw her hair pulled back in such a way.

Molly patted his back soothingly, they would have to call the pediatric wizard in the morning there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. Accioing a fever reduction potion she helped Tommy swallow it before lifting him up and carrying him and Jerry into her and Arthur's bedroom, she didn't want to leave the little one alone when he was so sick and clingy she never had with any of her other children. It was many a night that Arthur and Molly had slept with a sick little one between them since they had first become parents over 20 years ago. Though the furry little kitten that was following her at the moment... that would be a new addition to their bed.

Tommy looked completely confused as they entered Molly and Arthur's bedroom and he looked from Arthur who was still asleep in bed to Molly who had a finger over her lips to silently tell Tommy to keep quiet as to not wake his daddy up.

"You are going to sleep here with mummy and daddy." She explained in a whisper "We will call the healer in the morning." She finished as she climbed into bed situating Tommy between her and Arthur and tucking him in snuggly.

Tommy yawned and curled up against Molly, holding Jerry tight, relishing in the care he had never before received as a child, concentrating on the warm body next to him he ignored the memories of the cold nights he had spend shivering and sick locked in his solitary room laying on a thin mattress covered by an even thinner blanket with no one wanting to be anywhere near him let alone to nurse him back to health. None of the orphanage's meager supply of medication was ever to be wasted on the likes of him and so he had suffered through many an illness with only his body's natural defenses to heal him. He had not had the benefit of any medical treatment what so ever till his first year at Hogwarts.

Lucas made his comforting presence known at the child's feet, curled up in a small ball warming him, his slight purrs vibrating against the bottom of his feet lulling him to sleep.

OoOoOo

The visit from the healer the next morning proved eventful, the child apparently had contracted strep throat, though how he had managed to contract such a muggle infection, magical people weren't normally susceptible to such maladies especially in the wizarding parts of the world, Molly hadn't known. The healer had said it was most likely because his magic had been bound and he no longer had its protection from such things.

The healer had kindly told them that she had nothing that she could give him for they didn't make a potion for these things as magical folks didn't contract such illnesses and that she should take the child to a muggle pediatrician for a prescription, she then gave Molly the name of someone she knew in the muggle world who was magic folk friendly and bid them good day.

And so she found herself bundling up a fussy sick child up in winter clothing, muggle style and carting him out to Hogwarts. She had spoken too the Headmaster about the issue and since Molly had no experience in the Muggle world and would have no idea how to use their transport or seem inconspicuous while trying and Arthur could not get off from work on such short notice it was agreed that Severus Snape, whom was raised in the muggle world and this knew much more about it then anyone else in the order (no one but those in the order would be trusted with young Tommy) would take Tommy to see the muggle pediatrician.

OoOoOo

Severus Snape hated children, the smaller they were the more he hated them.

Severus Snape hated the dark lord; the more time he had to spend with him the more he hated him.

Of all the errands, unpleasant as they had been in the past, none could possibly compare with this one. The old coot had finally lost his last marble Severus was certain of it!

Take the ex dark lord, now kiddified into a toddler, a sick toddler who was probably snotty, drippy, sticky, germ ridden and whiney to boot (thus combining the two things Severus hated more then anything else in the world in one disgusting, infectious, all together unpleasant little package), to the muggle world, a place he tried very hard to avoid. He could just rip his hair out of his head. The only consolation was that he had been given permission, by Dumbledore to punish the child should he misbehave, for who knew what the child would do when faced with the spy who had been responsible for his capture and there for current predicament. No one was sure the tiny dark lord knew that Snape had been a spy but everyone knew it had been suspected. He was harmless now though and Severus reveled in the fact that now HE would be the one in charge and able to hand out punishment as he saw fit. Oh yes paybacks was a bitch.

Now Severus Snape was not a nice man, the end of the war had not brought about any change in him, though now he could be equally nasty to all of his students slytherins included without fear of giving himself away as a spy and he had to admit he liked that, he especially liked the look on Draco's face when he, for the first time ever, had docked 30 points from him and assigned him 3 weeks detention for cheating on a potion yet again. Merlin that had felt good! He had hated letting the spoiled brat get away with it all these years!

OoOoOo

Tommy had been less then thrilled with going to Hogwarts and he had not liked going piggy back on Molly's broom either... Molly wasn't much of a flyer but there was no other way to get the child to Hogwarts, the healer had told her no apparition as it would hurt the child's lung function as they were poorly affected by the illness as he had picked up a respiratory infection on top of the strep, and the floo would also agitate his respiratory system as well so the only way to get the child to Hogwarts.

Tommy coughed and pouted as he was carried through the school and to the headmaster's office and wriggled a bit. It was only when he saw Snape that he calmed down; he calmed further when he heard that Snape would be the one taking him to the Doctor. Snape had been a loyal follower, he had nothing to fear from him. Maybe Snape would even be able to save him, find a way to return him to his former self, unbind his magic. Though he was finding it rather odd that he didn't necessarily want that, part of him wanted the family and to have a second change. How anoyingly sappy!!

Snape glared hatefully at the small child.

Tommy blinked bleary eyes at him and frowned. Snape had never been one for smiling but he would never have dared to glare at him like that. Crinkling his nose he thought about it, even though his brain was hazy with the remnants of fever not completely gone even with the fever reducers, maybe his spy was simply keeping up appearances.

After everything was explained and Molly had left via floo Snape turned to leave only barking the order "COME!" to the boy. Snape set a brisk pace only occasionally glancing behind and repeating his order to hurry the boy along.

Tommy struggled to keep up his tiny legs unable to match that of Snape's long ones and the exertion was causing him to break into coughing fits. He was feeling tired, icky and achy and having to run after the man wasn't helping "Wait `Nape wait!" the tiny one called as he tried to keep up re adjusting the small book bag he was wearing on his back containing Jerry a blanket some tissues and an extra fever reducer just in case.

When Snape turned his eyes narrowed and his lips curled with distaste. "Well, hurry up, I don't have all day. And don't wander off!"

Tommy broke out into another coughing fit "You walk'n too fast!" he complained "I gots liddow legs now." he pointed out angrily.

"It seems that your regression has not addled your brains so much that you have lost your powers of deduction." Snape said sarcastically, but even he saw the problem. Pointing his wand at the boy he cast a levitation charm and had the boy follow him that way.

Tommy gave an indignant yelp as he started to float, why of all the disrespectful... Snape knew better then to treat him in such a way, why if he had been his former self Snape would have been cruiciod into next Tuesday!!

"Gimme down!!!" He demanded, "How dare you!!" He cried, "I still your Master!!"

Snape ignored the child and his outburst only canceled the charm when he had reached the train. For this one time use, Dumbledore had authorized him to utilize the Hogwarts express to get to London and back. Snape hurried into the train and into a compartment. He canceled the levitation charm on the child and smirked when the child landed in a heap.

"You stay here, don't cause any trouble, I will retrieve you when we reach London. Do not move from here." He said in a hard voice. Oh, how he hated this boy.

Tommy yipped when he was simply dropped on the floor of the train and felt like he was going to sick up, so he did all over Snape's shoes!! That made him feel better in more ways then one!

"Ugh! You disgusting little brat!" Snape quickly cast a scourgify to clean the mess up.

Leveling the child with the most hate filled glare Snape spoke. "You had better not cause me anymore trouble, I have been given permission to discipline you as I see fit. And I am my own Master!" Told him not wanting to leave the child's earlier comment unchecked. With that said, Snape turned and left the compartment.

Tommy gulped. The Rumors and suspicions about Snape being a traitor must have been true and if that was the case, and Snape did indeed have permission to discipline him as he wished then he might not survive this little outing. He whimpered, this was going to be a very, very bad day.

Groaning he took off his backpack, he really felt to sick to contemplate things at the moment. Opening the bag he took out Jerry and his blanket and curled up on the cushy bench and using Jerry as a pillow he curled up under the blanket and let his heavy eyes close. As he was falling asleep the thought occurred to him that Snape might try to kill him in his sleep and then it occurred to him he just didn't care and he allowed himself to drift off.

OoOoOo

When they arrived in London, Snape repeated his earlier orders to the boy and then made his way to the bus station. This time he couldn't levitate the boy, so he had to walk slower.

Tommy followed closely, he didn't like large crowds and he had to fight the overwhelming instinct to reach out and grab Snape's sleeve.

The pair made their way through London. As much as Snape hated the muggle world, he did know how to navigate through it. The made it to the pediatrician's office without incident. An hour later the pair had made their way out of the doctor's office and to the local chemist to pick up the prescription. Snape grumbled all the while, most of the time spent at the doctor's had been from sitting in the waiting room. The chairs were far too uncomfortable and the reading material was all muggle drivel. He wished he could have brought along a potions book, but the idea had simply not occurred to him. At least though the child had remained blessedly silent every now and then regarding him, much to his immense pleasure, with wide almost scared blue eyes, he had not even dared to play with the scattered toys. Snape had thought that more to do with the fact that it was far to embarrassing for him to play in front of one of his former death eaters. There had been minimal fuss from the boy, as the doctor looked him over, though he had seemed far less then pleased to be poked and prodded at.

Much to Snape's displeasure, he found himself waiting at the chemist as well. It would take some time to prepare the prescription. Not wanting to simply sit and wait, he wandered around the rest of the store. He heard a whimper to his side and turned to tell the brat to shut up when he realize that the whimper had come from another small child that was with his mother. Tommy was nowhere in sight. Snape snarled as he stalked through the aisles, finally finding the boy in front of some muggle knickknack, staring at it in a transfixed stupor. He immediately grabbed the boy and landed three hard swats to the little bottom.

"I told you not to wander off!" He said angrily as he dragged the boy over to the small waiting area in front of the chemist window. "Stay here, and do not move, I need to go wash my hand." Snape made a show of regarding the hand that had touched the boy as if it were now infected.

Tommy gulped and stared up at Snape as he scolded his eyes wide and fearful, he had not meant to wonder off he had been right beside Snape when a singing frog had caught his attention, the child that had been in a cart his mother had pushed passed reached out and pushed the button in his foot making it bounce around and sing, he didn't even realize the man had left! Letting out a loud cry and arching his back as his bottom was swatted, hard Tommy stumbled as he was pulled back over to the chemist window

"OWW `Nape!" The little one protested feebly. Rubbing his bottom a bit he nodded at the man's order to remain where he was whimpering a bit garnering a sympathetic look from the lady waiting with her baby.

"Ah poor dear got yourself a bit of a smacking hmm, well you really oughtn't wonder off and scare your daddy like that." She scolded good-naturedly before addressed Severus "I'll keep an eye on the little mite for you while you go wash your hands." She said cheerily assuming he had gotten something sticky on it, as was often the case when dealing with little ones. She smiled brightly at Snape, who's eye twitched at the 'daddy' comment. He merely nodded and took his leave for the bathroom.

Fortunately for Snape's mood (and sanity) when he returned to the window he found that the prescription was ready. Snape pocketed the small package and told the boy that they were leaving.

Tommy eyed the muggle woman and her child, who looked to be a bit younger then himself and waited impatiently pondering the idea of running, if he ran now then no one would be able to find him!

Biting his bottom lip and trying to build up the courage to make a break for it, when he saw Snape get back. Tommy frowned there went his shot.

Snape immediately turned his back on him to get the medication and Tommy saw this was his last shot so as soon as Snape had his back turned he started to inch away looking for a for some place to hide, not wanting to call attention to himself by running.

"Don't move!" Snape said sharply as he finished the transaction. He had spied the boy moving from the corner of his eye.

Tommy jumped then froze gulping nervously "W-Wasn't going nowhere `Nape" he lied.

"Right." Snape said sarcastically. "We're leaving now, come! And don't wander off!"

"Wasn't wanderin'" Tommy muttered as he followed Snape from the store, he was cranky and feeling icky and he didn't like being scolded by Snape of all people!! Feeling moody and irritable he stomped behind Snape instead of walked.

Snape ignored the small boy and simply headed for the exit. It wasn't long before the pair made it to the bus station.

Tommy followed behind as fast as he could but he was getting hot and sweaty with all the layers Molly had put on him. He stuck his hand up under his wool knit hat and scratched the sweaty skin of his forehead, only he pushed the hat up too much and a strong gust blew by just at that moment blowing his cap off his head and part way down the sidewalk. Molly would be very cross with him if he lost that hat, she had knitted it special for him for Christmas and he was sure it was a lot of work so he ran after it, that was it, he didn't want Molly to be mad at him and maybe spank him for losing it, it had nothing to do with any kind of attachment he may have to the first Christmas present he had ever gotten, no he wasn't attached to it at all.

Just as he was approaching it another gust blew it again and thus a game of chase the hat started.

When he finally caught the damn thing he sighed in relief only to look around and notice he had wandered a lot further then he had initially thought, he had no idea where he was Snape and the bus station where no where in sight and though a few minutes earlier he thought it a wonderful idea to try and run away now that he was alone and lost he found he was not so much liking it. In fact he was feeling more then a little scared. Bottom lip sticking out and trembling as he fought the need to start sobbing he looked around with wide eyes, everything was so big and he was so alone.

"Did you get separated from your Daddy?" A concerned voice asked.

Tommy jumped and spun around clutching the troublesome hat tightly in both hands and holding it to his chest "Y-Y-Ye..." he couldn't get the entire word out before he started to sob.

The muggle woman from earlier came and gathered the boy into her arms. "There, there. Don't cry, we'll find your Daddy." She said soothingly.

"Do you know where your Daddy was heading?" She asked.

Not caring to correct the lady's assumption that Snape was his father Tommy nodded his head "G-Goin to k-kins cwoss."

"Okay, are you going there by bus?" She prodded gently.

"Uh huh." Tommy sniffled rubbing a mitten-covered hand over his sticky wet face.

"Come along dear, I'll take you to the bus station." She said as she reached out and grabbed his hand, her other hand held onto her own child.

Tommy allowed the Lady to lead him a bit confused, she was muggle right?? Then how was it she was so nice? She was helping him and she didn't even know him.

Snape was near frantic when the pair reached the bus station, he had just been about to go the police station when he spotted Tommy. Panic quickly morphed into anger as he closed in on the child.

"I told you not to wander off!" He said as he grabbed the boy and led him to an empty bench. Snape sat down and then promptly pulled the boy over his lap.

Tommy let out a loud frightened squeak and tried to hold on to the nice muggle woman as Snape pulled him over to the bench instinctively sensing what was going to happen before he was even pulled over the mans lap "NO `Nape not meaned too!!" he cried.

Snape brought his hand down hard on the little bottom.

Tommy yelped his legs kicking up "No `Nape noooooo!" he squirmed and wriggled trying desperately to get away.

Snape set a furious pace and brought his hand down hard on the trouser covered bottom.

Tommy wailed and struggled "Not meaned toooo!!!" He cried out wriggling and kicking "OOWWIIIEEEEEEEEE no more `Nape!!!!" he sobbed throwing his hand back.

"Sir? Don't you think you're being a little too hard on the dear?" The muggle lady spoke up.

Snape turned and glared at the woman. "Shut up and mind your own business!" He said rudely as he gathered the boy's hand up and pined it to the small of his back.

"Of all the insufferable..." Snape grumbled as he bared the child's bottom.

Tommy gasped as he could feel the freezing January air kiss his bare bum cheeks and he let out a little wail his face coloring at not only being spanked in public but having his arse bared!

"NOOOOOO!!" He screamed "NOOO `Nape don't!!!! PEASE!!"

Snape ignore Tommy's pleas in favor of bringing his hard heavy hand down on the tiny bottom as quickly as he could. Tommy's bottom quickly turned from light pink to a bright red.

Tommy wailed as Snape spanked hard, one thing was for sure his bottom wasn't cold anymore, no quite the opposite, it was flaming, burning.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW, s-sorry ssooorryyyy!!" he cried.

Snape continued to lay on the hard swats onto the bright red bottom. This was the person who ruined his life! Who killed Lily! Those thoughts fueled Snape's rage as he kept spanking.

Tommy was yowling loudly he couldn't help it. Snape was spanking too hard for him to take the spanking stoically even though he knew he had an audience.

"Sir, I think he's had enough! If you don't stop I shall have to go to the police!" A shrill voice pierced the fog of Snape's rage and Tommy's cries. The muggle woman who had escorted Tommy to the station was looking at him determinately.

He realized that he couldn't afford to cause a scene. So, with his lips curled in distaste, he fixed the boy's clothes and let him up. He shot the child a look that said that this wasn't over and then said, "We've missed our bus, the next won't arrive for another fifteen minutes. You are to sit on that bench until then, and DO NOT MOVE!"

Tommy whimpered when his clothing was fixed and he was quickly placed on his feet the sudden movement coupled with the hard shake and being sick made him feel dizzy and sick to his stomach but this time he managed not to sick up on the man. Sobbing hard he looked at Snape with teary eyes, did he really expect him to sit? "I s-stand?" he pleaded.

"No" Snape said with finality.

Tommy shuffled from foot to foot both hands behind him rubbing at his throbbing bottom "C-Cant sit `Nape!" he insisted.

"You can." Snape insisted. "There is nothing physically preventing you from performing the action, so refusal to do so is simply disobedience and insolence. If you insist on being disobedient, we can have another 'discussion' regarding that."

A smug gleam in Snape's eye didn't leave any room for any other interpretation of what he meant.

Tommy let out a frighten squeak and scrambled over to the bench where he climbed up and settled on his knees keeping his bottom from touching anything.

Snape stalked over to Tommy and picked the boy up. He maneuvered the boy so that his legs were not in the way and set him back down, and none too gently too. "You are not a monkey, do not sit like one."

Tommy let out a loud yelp as he was plopped down on his aching arse "OOOWWWW `Nape it hurts!!" he complained.

"Good! That will teach you to wander off." Snape said and then preceded to ignore boy as best he could. He glared at the clock, as if willing time to pass faster. Oh, how he wished he had a potions magazine or something intelligent to read. None of this muggle drivel.

Tommy sobbed and sat as still as he could but he couldn't help wriggling, his bum really hurt!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur Weasley breathed in the fresh January air as he stepped out of the Ministry building. He felt an almost giddy sense of anticipation as he headed toward the muggle electronics store. He had heard that they would be getting a new stock of campotors, top of the line too! He just loved going through that store, he could literally spend hours there, but he settled for using half his lunch break.

It was as he passed the bus station that he heard some very familiar cries. Arthur turned his head in the direction, fully expecting to be mistaken, and was shocked to see Tommy and Severus on one of the benches. He had forgotten that Severus would be taking Tommy to the muggle healers today. Arthur frowned as he heard Tommy cry and decided to investigate.

Arthur closed in on the pair, coming up from behind. "Tommy?" Arthur said to gain the boy's attention.

Hearing his name Tommy looked up, "DADDY!" He cried literally launching himself off the bench and at the man wrapping himself around his father's legs.

Arthur bent down to pick the child up. "Tommy? What's wrong, you've been crying." Arthur asked concerned.

Tommy clung to Arthur and then gulped suddenly not so sure of himself, if he told Arthur he had been spanked would he be in trouble for getting in trouble with Snape? But then he remembered what happened with the spilt pumpkin juice...

"`Nape `panked me!!" he sobbed. His speech becoming even more childish with his high emotions.

Arthur sighed; he wasn't terribly surprised that Snape would find reason to punish the boy. "What happened?" He asked.

"Your brat decided it would be a fine time for him to wander off, we missed the bus because of him!" Snape snapped at the man.

Arthur turned to Tommy. "Is that true? You know you aren't to wander off."

Tommy gulped and whimpered "N-Not meaned tooo!! My hat flew way and I hadda get it, Mummy made it fer me for Kistmas." He sniffled out.

Arthur frowned a little. "You still should have let Snape know what had happened, you could have gotten lost."

Tommy looked down, and whimpered. He was in trouble and his bum already hurt so bad!!! "I sorry Daddy." he said in a very small scared voice. "I in trouble? G-Gunna `pank me `gain?"

"We'll discuss this later." Arthur said in an ominous voice.

Tommy sobbed he didn't want to discuss it later, he didn't want another spanking!

The muggle woman who was still standing at the bus stop watching with concerned and somewhat confused eyes, it was apparent she had been mistaken about who the man with the little boy was and thought the father should know how harsh the man he had entrusted his son with had been to the little boy, decided it was time to speak up. The thought of the tiny one being spanked again after the spanking which she felt was bordering on abuse, made her sick so she stepped up to Arthur.

"Excuse me Sir, I really do not mean to involve myself where I don't belong but I am sure you want to know how your Nanny treats your son, I know I would want to know if the person I entrusted my children with abused them." She said kindly.

Arthur choked at the word 'Nanny' and couldn't help as his eyes were drawn in the direction of the feared Potions Master.

Arthur cringed at the sight of the angry wizard, as it looked like Snape wanted to murder the woman!

Seeing as it didn't seem the man was going to protest she continued on, "The child was simply following his hat, though why his hand wasn't being held is beyond me, and was rather terrified when I found him and brought him back here. Then your Nanny grabbed him and tossed him over his lap and was spanking the poor little thing right here. Now, I am not above giving my little one a swat or two when he gives me a fright like that but I would never spank that hard or long!! He was really wailing on his poor little bottom even baring him right here to the world. I had the threaten to call the police to get him to stop when the child's skin looked as if any more would bruise him." She huffed then pinned Snape with a glare of her own.

Arthur's eyes hardened upon hearing that. Holding Tommy protectively in his arms, he turned to Snape. "I think I'll be taking Tommy home, Severus. No need to trouble yourself further. I'll just take a half day from work."

Snape's mood changed from foul to completely black. "Fine! I didn't want to have to deal with that brat for even one more moment." With that said, Snape shoved the bag with the medication in at Arthur, who grabbed it with the hand that wasn't supporting Tommy, turned to walk out of sight of the muggles to apparate to Hogsmeade.

The muggle woman looking confused and aghast watched Snape stalk off. How could anyone leave his or her child with that man!

"Er, thank you ma'am, I'm sorry about Severus. He's an er... family friend, but he doesn't really like children much. We had a bit of an emergency and so he took Tommy here to the doctor." Arthur explained, trying to placate the woman before leaving, he didn't want her to call the please-man!

"Right, well I am sorry if I was a bit presumptuous but I couldn't just allow him to beat on the boy. What exactly does a caustic man like that do for a living?" She said her anger deflated.

"Erm, well he's a school teacher at a boarding school." Arthur replied before the words registered. Deciding to leave before things got messy, he gave the woman a quick nod with another 'thanks' and walked away with Tommy in his arms.

The muggle woman was left wondering how in the world a man like that was able to get a job as a teacher her mouth slightly agape.

Tommy sniffled tears still trailing down his cheeks, after a few minutes he peered up from his hiding spot in the man's shoulder "Muggle Lady nice." He commented confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, she was very nice. We should have thanked her more." Arthur agreed.

Tommy looked up at him still confused "But she a muggle."

"Yes, she was a muggle. But you know, muggles can be nice too." Arthur explained. Tommy gave a small nod his mind still trying to work it all out.

"D-Daddy?" he piped up again a few minutes later.

"Yes, Tommy?" Arthur asked.

"M-Mad a me?" He said in a small voice diverting his eyes as he pulled nervously on the hat that he was still holding in his hands.

"No Tommy, I'm not mad at you. True, you shouldn't have wandered off, but Severus really should have been holding your hand. If he had been he would have known that you needed to retrieve your hat." Arthur explained.

Tommy looked relieved and relaxed into Arthur laying his head on his fathers shoulder, he really didn't feel well.

"Y-You gunna..." Tommy trailed off and squirmed, just cuz Arthur wasn't mad didn't mean he would still spank him.

"Am I going to spank you?" Arthur finished for him. "No, I think that you were well punished for that. Probably punished too much, when we get home, we'll see about some healing cream for you bum."

Tommy looked up shocked at that. "R-Really?" he asked "But I was naughty." he frowned he didn't like to admit it but even he knew it had been naughty to wonder off but he hadn't thought about it at the time he had only thought about getting his hat back.

"Yes, you were. It was naughty to wander off, but if Severus was as harsh as I think he was, then you don't deserve such a sore bum. I might not fully heal your bum though, because I probably would have spanked you for that, just not as harshly." Arthur answered.

Tommy sighed and actually nuzzled his head into the crook of Arthur's neck "Sorry." he whispered though he was feeling an odd sense of guilt in him that went beyond even just having wandered off.

"I hurted `Nape." He said in a barely audible voice, a few moments later.

"You did? How?" Arthur asked, confused. How could a four year old with no magic hurt a full-grown wizard?

The little one whimpered and hid his face a moment before gathering his courage and peering out again "I c-cu cru cur..." He frowned and bit down on his tongue which refused to pronounce the word.

"You what?" Arthur had a better idea now, but he still needed to confirm.

Tommy cried, "Bad spell." He said hating that he had to revert to such babyish speech but he simply couldn't get the damn would out of his mouth.

"Are you talking about the crutias curse? You aren't talking about recently, are you?" Arthur asked as things began to click.

"N-No, `afore, when I was big n evil." he looked away unsure why all of a sudden he should be feeling as he was, he didn't like it.

While Arthur was pleased that Tommy was making the distinction between his current self and Voldemort, he knew that he had to help the child through the guilt. It may very well be a new concept for the boy.

"Yes, well, perhaps someday you should apologize. And maybe someday Severus will accept and forgive you." Arthur said, but even as he spoke those words he knew they were untrue, Severus would never forgive.

Tommy shook his head, he wasn't stupid and he knew Severus better then most people did. Even if he could manage to apologize, and he didn't think he could, the man would never forgive him.

"Alright, well maybe Severus will never forgive, but that is because that is the kind of man he is. But you still should apologize, it will ease the guilt if nothing else." Arthur explained.

"I not feel guilty!" The child protested indigently.

"Ah, of course you don't, my mistake." Arthur said indulgently. "But Tommy? If you did, it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Tommy wriggled a bit and hid his face again, coughing a bit and whimpering as it agitated his sore throat.

"I think we better get you home and into bed." Arthur said gently as he held Tommy tighter.

"Don't feel good." He complained in a scratchy sore voice.

Arthur rubbed the boy's back and then quickened his steps. "I know you don't son, we'll get you home as quick as we can."

Arthur was able to not only take the rest of the day off, but was able to borrow a ministry car to drive him and Tommy home of course only after putting a cushioning charm on the child's bottom to make the ride easier for him. Arthur was glad that Tommy fell asleep in the car, as it was an hour car ride after all, the boy had to be miserable by now with all the running about in the cold. Arthur then carried the still sleeping boy into the Burrow and up to his room. Taking care to unpack Tommy's little backpack and change him out of his many layers into his warm flannel pajamas, he tucked the boy into his bed with Jerry tucked under his arm, Lucas curled up next to him already snoring lightly now that his little wizard was home. He was just about to close the door when he remembered the medicine. With a sigh he took it out of his pocket and woke the boy up.

"Tommy? Wake up, you need to take your medicine." Arthur said gently.

Tommy groaned and whimpered rolling over onto his sore bum when his father tried to wake him. He let out a little yelp and his eyes popped open. "OWIE!"

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry Tommy, I forgot about your bum. Roll back onto your tummy and I'll get some cream for it." Arthur instructed.

Tommy sniffled and rubbed his sleepy eyes a moment before rolling back onto his tummy.

Arthur left to retrieve the cream, and when he came back Tommy was nearly asleep again. He sighed and made his way over to the boy and bared the boy's bottom. He was dismayed to find how very red it was, and there were splotches of purple bruising. Arthur's original plan of leaving Tommy's bottom a little stingy vanished, the boy had already had to endure such a hard spanking, and he didn't want to add to that. So with that in mind he applied a generous amount of cream to the tiny bottom, and watched as it healed before his eyes. Once the bottom had regained it's previous white coloring, he pulled the boy's pants up and turned him over.

"Okay Tommy, you need to take your medicine, open your mouth." Arthur said as he poured a spoonful of the liquid.

Tommy wriggled and became more alert when the cold cream was applied to his burning bum. He relaxed when he felt the pain fade away and when he was turned back over and faced with a spoon full of medicine he opened his mouth obediently to take it.

The medicine was really gross and Tommy made a face "Ucky!"

"I know it doesn't taste good, but it will make you better." Arthur commiserated as he tucked the boy in nodded sticking his tongue out a bit before snuggling in under his blankets.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Tommy spent the next day and a half sleeping and taking the medication, twice more he took the nasty stuff and twice more he was convinced the stuff made him more sick then healthy. It tasted so gross and made his stomach hurt really bad and he didn't want to take it anymore!!!

He had woken in the middle of the night again on the night going into his third day of being sick, he was starting to feel better and didn't want to take the medication anymore not when he was making him feel icky afterwards.

Knowing that everyone was asleep he snuck quietly into the bathroom. Standing on the toilet he climbed into the sink and opened the medicine chest and grabbed down the bottle with his medication in it. It was hard to open but he figured out how to push down and twist the top to get it to open and then he poured the red colored medication down the drain.

Frowning he realized he would be in a lot of trouble if they found the bottle empty and he remembered the fruit punch in the fridge so climbing down from the sink, empty bottle in hand he walked into the kitchen. Putting the bottle on the kitchen table he opened the fridge and with both hands grabbed out the punch, which lucky for him was nearly empty and easy to maneuver.

Carefully pouring the juice, managing to only spill a little, he filled the medicine bottle to where he thought it had been filled up to, with the juice. Recapped both juice and medicine bottle, put the juice back in the fridge and tip toed back to the bathroom to replace the medicine.

Coughing a bit from all the running around he crawled back into bed, Lucas curled up next to him, and fell back to sleep.

Arthur yawned as he headed to the medicine chest and retrieved the bottle of medicine for Tommy. Entering the boy's room he said "Tommy, time for your medicine."

Tommy moaned a little sleepily and sat up rubbing his eyes a bit. He fidgeted a little as his father opened the medicine bottle feeling a bit nervous about being caught.

Arthur frowned as he poured a spoonful of the liquid. Odd, it seemed like it used to be thicker, and the color seemed a little different. Arthur still held the spoon in front of Tommy to take though.

Tommy made no complaint simply opening his mouth for the spoon making the mistake of swallowing without making a face as he normally would have.

Years of parenting the twins had honed his ability to tell when a child was up to something, and Arthur's trouble alarms were blaring right now. Picking up the bottle he sniffed the contents, it smelled fruity. He covered the spout so that his finger was only coated when he turned the bottle. Tasting it confirmed his suspicions. He turned to the now very nervous boy. "Tommy, do you know how the medicine suddenly became fruit punch?" Arthur asked, he had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to give the boy the chance to own up.

Tommy bit his bottom lip and wriggled nervously as his father sniffed and then tasted the 'medicine' whimpering slightly when the question was asked... Oh he was so busted.

"I... well... um..." he whimpered again tears filling his eyes "I sorry!!!" he cried.

"Sorry for what?" Arthur asked, he wanted to hear from Tommy himself what had happened.

Tommy's bottom lip quivered as he started to recount his adventure of the night before.

When Tommy had finished, Arthur was silent for a moment to contemplate what to do next.

Tommy squirmed under his father's gaze, finally after what seemed like an eternity, Arthur spoke. "Tommy, I am very proud of you for confessing."

Tommy who had had his head hung popped it up to look at his father with wide eyes.

"It's not easy to admit when you've done wrong, and I am proud of you for not lying and trying to get away with what you had done." Arthur continued.

"N-Not mad?" the little one asked nervously.

"No Tommy, I'm not mad. But I am disappointed that you frivolously wasted the medicine that you need to take to get better not only that but Severus went through so much trouble to get it for you. For that you will be punished." Arthur said firmly.

Tommy hung his head again, he hadn't thought of it like that! "No Daddy I sorry!!"

"I know you are son, but you have to learn to think about these things beforehand, rather than being sorry afterwards." With that said, Arthur plucked the boy out of his bed and sat down, placing the child over his lap face down.

"Nooo Daddy noooo peaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I sorry!!!" he cried miserably.

Arthur ignored the child's pleas and undid the buttons on the drop-seat of the boy's pajamas, baring the child's bottom. Without saying anything he brought his hand down sharply on the bared target. SMACK!

Tommy yelped and wriggled "I sorry Daddy not do it `gain!"

Arthur rained down several hard smacks to Tommy's upturned bottom. "You had better not! I don't want you fussing over your medicine again. If there is any repeat of this, I'll take the slipper to your bottom!"

"OW OW no Daddy!!! I wont OWWIEEEEE no more!" He pleaded crying.

Arthur spanked Tommy until his bottom was a dusty pink before pausing for a second. "Why are you being spanked?" He questioned.

Tommy wriggled and squirmed "C-Cuz I tried n fool you an spilled my menacine out." He said through tears.

"That's right! What you did was very naughty and wasteful." Arthur said bringing his hand down on Tommy's sit spots.

Tommy sobbed and kicked his legs when Arthur targeted that sensitive area "Sooorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy"

Arthur brought his hand down four more times on the same stop before stopping. Tommy was crying like it was the end of the world, but all things considered, this was the lightest spanking the boy had received so far.

"Shh... It's okay now, it's all over." Arthur said gently as he rubbed the boy's back.

Tommy yelped and sobbed out as the last swats fell, this was the first time he had gotten into trouble where he really and truly had control and done something naughty to warrant the punishment. With Snape he hadn't meant to get lost and it was as much Snape's fault as his own for not holding his hand and when he tried to hurt Harry he hadn't really felt all in control of himself and back during that first day when he colored on the wall, well he was going to be spanked anyway and he had not been very accepting of his situation, not as much as he was now, this was the first time he had really and truly been naughty on purpose.

When Arthur lifted him up he hid his face in the man's chest and just cried.

Arthur simply held the boy and whispered reassurances until the boy's sobs subsided.

"S-Sorry." he sniffled out and brought both fists up to rub at his eyes.

"You've been punished, so it's all forgiven now." Arthur said gently.

Tommy sniffled and then let out a yawn "G-Gunna tell Mummy?" he asked, Tommy may have been new to the Weasley family but he wasn't stupid, he knew Molly was a force to be reckoned with when angry and though Arthur gave most of the spankings she could lecture his ears off.

"Yes, I don't hide things from Molly. But I'll talk to her and let her know you've already been punished." Arthur explained.

Tommy sighed and pouted "Mummy gunna yell a me." He said resignedly.

"No, Molly usually doesn't yell if you've already been punished. She might scold you a little though." Arthur admitted.

Tommy frowned but nodded resting his head against Arthur's chest and yawning again. He had to admit the sting in his bum was already almost gone, he didn't know why he had cried so.

Arthur stroked his head and rocked him a bit, he had to admit it was pretty miserable having to be spanked when you were sick and really he had been more relieved then cross with the boy for his antics for it showed he was really starting to settle into being a four year old.

Tommy's eyes were starting to feel heavy. It was still rather early in the morning, Arthur had been on his way out to work. It was decided that he would administer the early morning dosage so that Molly wouldn't have to wake up so early. So for the last few days Arthur had been giving Tommy his first dose of the day and then he would go off to work and Tommy would back to sleep. Arthur sighed, their routine had been thoroughly derailed by Tommy's act of naughtiness and the subsequent spanking.

Arthur continued to stroke the boy's hair and rock him as he began to hum a lullaby that had always worked for his other children. It didn't take long for the boy to drift off into a restful slumber. Arthur then tucked the boy in, resting the child on his stomach and then after dimming the lights, quietly left the room.

Arthur sighed as he felt the currently filled with fruit punch bottle of medicine. He'd have to go the muggle chemist on his lunch break, hopefully they could re-fill the prescription.

Arthur's face then lit up as he realized that it was right next to the muggle appliance store. It was with that happy thought that he left for work, only a few minutes late.


	9. Chapter 9

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 9

oOoOoOoOo

Helga whistled a happy little tune as she headed down the dungeon corridors towards Salazar's personal chambers. Her bright yellow dress shimmered with happy magic her matching yellow shoes clicked merrily on the cobbled floor as she nearly skipped along the way.

"Hello Severus." She greeted the portrait guarding Salazar's rooms sweetly.

The blond man in the portrait with bright green eyes, Salazar's great grandfather Severus Slytherin, raised an eyebrow at the young witch.

"Ah young Miss Hufflepuff, is my grandson expecting you?" He asked skeptically for he didn't think his grandson would be doing what he was if he were.

"No." She said sheepishly as she smiled at him shyly a bright red blush rising in her cheeks.

"I wanted to surprise him." She said sweetly.

"Perhaps you should come back when he has called for you dear." He suggested not unkindly.

Helga raised an eyebrow at him then shook her head her brunet curls bouncing around her face as she gave out a mischievous child like giggle.

"That would spoil the fun." She protested

"Ah but you know as well as I that young Salazar does not enjoy surprises." The portrait tried though he knew is grandsons fiance' well enough to know that she wasn't often swayed from her chosen course.

"He loves them when they come from me." She insisted and then she gave the password and old Severus Slytherin had no choice but to give her admittance.

Helga didn't bother knocking on Salazar's bed chambers, she never did, instead, still whistling her happy tune she swung the door open and barged right in.

The tune stopped half whistled and instead a loud shriek was emitted from the previously happy young witch's mouth.

"Salazar Slytherin you, you... eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh" She let out a high pitched frustrated squeal, for Helga Hufflepuff, not one known for insulting others, had no suitable ones to spring into her mind.

Salazar quickly rolled off the young muggle born witch he had been atop and yanked the blankets over both their naked sweaty bodies and stared at Helga with wide eyes.

"D-Dearest I... I can explain." He stammered out as he found himself staring at the business end of Helga's wand.

Helga's eyes shone with fury her hand holding her wand so tightly her finger tips yellowed, was shaking in anger. Helga, not one to anger easily was quite likely the most terrifying person in the world if you were unlucky enough to be one of the few who had.

Helga let out an incoherent shriek in the stead of an incantation, her feelings of rage and betrayal bubbled forth as she simply willed the spells effects. She wanted him to pay! She wanted him to never look at another witch that way again. She wanted to make sure he could never sire any progeny.

Now, the magic responded to her conflicting wishes in ways that no one could have predicted. Salazar was affected to his magical core. The only half successful curse of his jilted lover, had tainted his magic. Her rage at the muggleborn witch transferred over to Salazar, making him not only repulsed by that particular muggleborn, but by all. Because of Helga's turbulent emotions, the curse reacted to her wish for his lack of descendants. Instead of making the wizard sterile, for Salazar's own magic was able to repel that, it attached itself to Salazar in such a way that the curse would be passed on to future generations. Anchored in their magical cores.

It was this moment that set into motion the events that would be called the 'Great Divide', where Slytherin left Hogwarts and the other founders. No longer able to stand muggleborns, or his ex-fiance, he went into self imposed exile. The events would later become obscured by time. No one but those in the room knew of what happened that day and later it would be thought that it was a fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor over muggleborn admittance to the school that caused the rift. The fight that had occurred between the two former best friends was merely the last straw... And no one in the room really understood the nature of the curse or how it had mutated...

Until...

oOoOoOoOoOo

The fire place in the Burrow flared to life and Tommy's healer, the most brilliant diagnostician Dumbledore knew, flown in from all the way from America, stuck his head through.

"Hello?" He called into the empty room.

Molly who had been in the kitchen fixing lunch came bustling over to the fireplace.

"Oh Healer House to what do I owe this call?" She asked peering onto the floo where healer House's face was.

"Get the boy and your husband, I am stepping through." He told her before his head disappeared only to be replaced by his entire body a moment later. He stumbled a moment as he regained his equilibrium and hobbled out of the fire place his cane wobbling a bit on the uneven creaking wooden floor boards of the Burrow.

It had taken him longer then he would have liked to puzzle out the symptoms, he wasn't used to figuring out magical disorders in fact he had left the magical healing world for the muggle one because most magical diseases were far too easy to diagnose and heal. They posed no challenge for his ever working mind so when Albus Dumbledore of all people had contacted him, the man had nearly put him through medical school when he chose to leave the magical world he had arranged with Cuddy to be allowed to go help with a case at the foreign hospital, he was certain his little chicks could mind the coup on their own for the few hours he was sure it would take for him to diagnose and treat his patient. He had been completely shocked and a bit excited that whatever was wrong with the child really had been a medical mystery and while the healers at St. Mungos were not his normal lackeys they did serve their purpose. He was able to bounce ideas off of them, get their meager input and eventually teased out some answers on his own. Though he still didn't know what was wrong with the child exactly he now at least knew where to look.

The child had presented with the symptoms of a sociopath (which being such a boring case and no where in the vicinity of his expertise, had pissed House off because it seemed like a rather simple case and not one he needed to diagnose. He wasn't a psychologist) but then, when looking at his brain there were none of the markers in his brain one would expect to find when dealing with a straight up sociopath. His brain didn't seem to be lacking the crucial neurotransmitters that were lacking in most sociopaths and he was unresponsive to drug treatment. Also his magic, besides being bound actually showed symptoms of being sick.

It wasn't popularly known but a wizard or witch's magic could become sick. It wasn't common and there weren't many things that could cause it which led House to look into some of the

curses that could have been used on the child that would cause disease to the child's magic yet he found nothing that had been cast on the actual child.

There was also an even lesser chance that his symptoms could have been caused by corrupted magic which was much like when the magic itself got sick but was usually something the child was born with and this very very rare and extremely hard to treat as the reasons for someones magic to just be corrupt without any outside forces were unknown. The most common cause of diseased magic was being cursed through your life and then the remedy was simply, simply treat the curse that caused it. It was similar to how you could be born with a damaged brain or your brain could become damaged through an accident if it was an accident that caused it then you knew the reasoning and where sometimes able to at least mitigate the damage but to just be born with the ailment without knowing why made it harder to treat.

Molly called up the steps to Arthur, luckily home on his day off, who came down a few minutes later with a cranky Tommy in his arms. Tommy didn't want to see Healer House again because every time he had to see the man he poked and prodded at him more and his personality was nearly as caustic as Snape's!!! He was always accusing him of lying too!! Tommy didn't like him and he didn't want to see him which he was in the process of whining to his father about.

Arthur sighed, Tommy whined every time he had to be taken back to see the healer, usually though a few warning pats to the child's tush quieted him right away, not this time though and Arthur had, had to land a real swat to his tiny hiney.

Tommy yelped and fixed Arthur with a pout but did quiet down and allow his father to carry him the rest of the way to the healer.

House frowned, just what he wanted to deal with, a moody whiny child, House was just as unhappy to see Tommy as Tommy was to see him but he wasn't whining! Normally House avoided patients at all costs but since he was working this case pretty much alone he had had no choice but to be unusually involved with the patient and his family and that alone was putting him in a less then thrilled mood.

They all sat down on the couch and House looked the child and parents over. In his experience everyone lied and usually when he uncovered the lie he could uncover the mystery to their ailment however he had yet to catch the Weasleys in any lie, they had been brutally honest about who Tommy was about about the child's past the boy himself had even been rather honest with him and so Dr. Gregory House was more then a little baffled and frustrated at his inability to solve things and like always his mind went into obsession mode.

He popped a vikaden and swallowed it dry before placing the pills back into his pocket and looking at the child.

"You sure you didn't get into mommy or daddy's wand, or none of your myriad of lovely red headed siblings didn't cast anything on you?" House asked only mildly condescendingly, the tests had shown no recent curses but you could never be totally sure something may have been hiding, it usually was.

Tommy shook his head frowning at him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I am going to have take a biopsy of your magical core, it is a very painful test... are you sure about your havent gotten into any magic you oughtn't?" In House's experience threatening very painful yet necessary tests usually got the truth out of his patients especially his younger ones if they thought they could be avoided by telling the truth.

"No, even if they had or he had, his magic is bound he wouldn't be able to do anything with one of our wands and the children well, they very well may have tried to hex Tommy in all honesty they aren't thrilled with having Tommy around but it cant be that either. These symptoms, the sociopathic tendencies date back before even Arthur and I were born they started during his first childhood." Molly explained completely truthfully.

"Do you really have to bobsy his magical core?" Arthur asked. He didn't know what that was but it sounded serious.

"It's biopsy dear." Molly corrected patting his knee. She had been reading muggle medical books since she found out that the healer that would be taking care of Tommy was also a muggle medical Doctor.

"No. We could just let him remain as he is maybe if you are really lucky whatever it is will progress and kill him before he kills you... or you can do something completely outlandish and let me do my job. I don't know maybe listen to the man who flew half way across the world to heal your child because he is the best at what he does. I know, real crazy idea." He said rolling his eyes before continuing "All the tests we have done point to it being a magical ailment to the magic itself but we dont know what yet. Which is why we have to perform a test on the magic itself to get answers." He finished in a condescending voice.

Mr Weasley frowned, he wasn't one to be easily insulted but it seemed as if House went out of his way to try.

"What exactly are you looking for and is the test dangerous?" He asked.

"I believe that it is his magic itself that has the disease. It is very rare but not impossible that a wizard can have tainted magic, it is almost never something contracted at least not on the levels seen here, instead it is something usually present at birth, where in the magical core itself is corrupted which then goes on to effect the entire person manifesting itself most often as a psychological ailment yet would naturally be unresponsive to psychological treatment. There are few causes for this and given that it is so rare it is difficult yet not impossible to treat but in order to come up with the best treatment we must ascertain the cause and to do that we must biopsy his magical core. " House ran the monologue that he didn't think he audience had any real hope of understanding. He wasn't used to being the one to explain he usually left that up to Cameron who actually seemed to enjoy interacting with the patients but in this case he couldn't, he had to deal one on one with the patients and his parents as he was the only one of his team here that knew the child's true identity, it really irked him to have to do this himself!

"As far as its danger, well I will be removing part of his magical core, which is not something usually recommended for those who wish to some day preform magic and if not done properly could render him a squib. However, left with the other option of letting the child remain a megalomaniac bent on world domination, I do believe the benefits outweigh the dangers." He was eternally grateful that at the moment he did not have to run anything by Cuddy for having to to run such a procedure by Cuddy would lead to nothing but headaches as her bleeding heart would have him trying to find all sorts of creative ways to get around her telling him 'no' and as much fun as that was he really hated to waste the time.

"I don't want it!!" Tommy declared trying to wriggle off the couch he didn't want a painful test or risk losing his magic for good.

"Tommy..." Arthur started.

House cut the man off and said condescendingly "Fortunately you don't get the choice to remain a psychopath, your Mommy and Daddy get to decide for you."

Arthur shot the Doctor a dirty look, before turning to Tommy. "This will be good for you, don't you want to be free from that 'darkness'?"

"NOOOOO not take my magic!!!" he exclaimed managing to get off the couch he went over to House kicking him hard in the shin before running off.

"Tommy!" Arthur yelled sharply as House started swearing up a storm, the little brat had bruised his good leg!!!

Tommy didn't stop he went running all the way out the back door into the back yard.

Arthur chased after Tommy upon seeing that the boy wasn't going to stop. He quickly caught up to his wayward son and plucked the still running boy up into his arms.

Tommy's legs peddled in mid air as if he was still trying to run even as he was being lifted.

Arthur held the boy under his arm and delivered a quick swat to the tiny bottom.

Tommy yipped "OWWYY Dadddyyy!" he whined and then blushed, House could see him get him tush swatted and the man was smug enough!

"You will apologize to Healer House and we'll 'discuss' your behavior later." Arthur said sternly as he carried the boy back into the house.

Tommy's cheeks blushed hotly and he wriggled "Don't want too!!"

"You will, or else I will take you over my knee right in front of him." Arthur said warningly.

Tommy looked wide eyed and then started to struggle against his daddy's hold, he wouldn't, he couldn't spank him in front of the snarky healer "Nooo dadddyyyyy"

Arthur set Tommy on his feet in front of House. He kept the boy firmly rooted to the spot by holding his little shoulders.

"I think Tommy has something to say to you, Healer House." Arthur said loudly.

House looked up with interest.

Tommy pouted and looked down at his feet shuffling them a bit "don wanna" he mumbled.

Arthur kept a firm grip with one hand on the boy's shoulder and released the other hand to land a firm swat to the boy's bottom.

"Tommy." Arthur said in a warning voice.

"OOWWW Daddy!" he whined a hand shooting back to rub his bum he frowned and grumbled, so not fair!!!

"`Msorry" He mumbled out to House barely audibly.

House inwardly smirked and held a hand to his ear. "What's that? I couldn't hear you. Did you say something?"

Tommy growled at House and reared his foot back for another kick.

"Tommy!" Arthur snapped.

Tommy jumped and dropped his foot pouting up at his father.

Arthur gripped Tommy's shoulder warningly, and then looked up at House. "I'm sorry, Healer House. Rest assured Tommy and I will have a 'chat' about proper behavior. When will you need to perform the test?"

House raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy clinically, eyeing him up and down making him squirm a little. "Be at St. Mungo's in three hours, he is going to have to stay overnight, the test is draining and he will need to be observed for 24 hours to make sure there was no damage done to his core." House explained as he rose from his seat and headed back over to the floo.

"Thank you, Healer House. We'll be there." Arthur said as the man left through the floo. Arthur turned to Molly, who had been mostly silent while Arthur dealt with Tommy, and said. "Molly, would you please pack an overnight bag for Tommy. I think he and I have some things to 'discuss'."

Molly gave her husband an approving look and then bustled off to Tommy's room to gather some clothes and such.

Arthur picked up the boy and headed to his study.

Tommy whimpered "No daddy pease!" he begged wriggling in his fathers arms, he knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"I don't want to hear it, Tommy! You were warned to behave, and yet you were very naughty when the Healer was here." Arthur said firmly. Once he reached the study, he sat down in the desk chair and set Tommy down on his feet.

Keeping a firm grip on the boy's shoulders he looked the little boy in the eye. "Tommy, you know what you did was very naughty. Even if you didn't like what Healer House had to say, that is no excuse to kick him."

"I SORRYYY!!" He wailed, utterly miserable, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He had been in and out of St. Mungos, all week often times needing to spend the night in the hospital while healers poked and prodded him. He was cranky and frustrated and though it had been almost a relief to hear that there was indeed something wrong with him that made him act as he did and that he wasn't just evil it was more then he could handle having to go through all the tests to find out exactly what it was and this next test that the healer wanted to do sounded really scary!! And now he was going to be spanked, he didnt want a spanking, he knew his daddy was going to spank anyway and then he was going to have to have a icky scary painful test!!

Arthur sighed and then pulled Tommy into a hug. Stoking the boy's hair to calm him, he said gently "I know you're sorry now, but you need to learn that behavior like that is unacceptable. You need to think before you misbehave. It's all well and good to regret your actions after the fact, but you need to learn to not make those actions to begin with."

"I not want tests Daddy." He sniffled woefully.

"I know you don't want them, and that they are scary. But Healer House thinks that they are necessary, you don't want to remain as you are, do you?" Arthur asked even though he feared the answer.

"No more tests!!!" Tommy screamed wriggling out from Arthur's hold.

"Tommy! Settle down!" Arthur said sharply as he held the boy tight and landed a swift swat to the boy's bottom.

Tommy yelped and panted from exertion. He stilled in Arthur's arms and looked at him wide eyed exhausted from fighting so hard trying to escape.

"I'm sorry, but it's not your decision. I know it's not fair, but that's the way it is. The whole point of this second chance is to reform you and prevent you from growing up into the dark wizard you had become. If there is some factor that is hindering that, we have to do everything possible to get rid of it. So that means we have to listen to the healer, and if Healer House thinks that it is necessary then you are going to just have to bear through it." Arthur said firmly, he really didn't want to resort to pointing this out, but he had no choice.

Tommy cried, he didn't want more tests especially not this one what if he was made a squib? That was worse then being a muggle!!

Arthur sighed, he really hated to discipline his children when they were upset, but he didn't foresee Tommy accepting the situation any better than now. Perhaps a good spanking would make him, at very least, behave himself at the hospital.

Arthur pulled the boy to his side and undid the boy's pants. After pulling him over his lap, he yanked Tommy's trousers and pants to his knees.

"NO NO NO!!" Tommy wailed flailing over Arthur's lap trying to get away.

Arthur simply tightened his hold on the boy and then brought his hand down on the exposed bottom. SMACK!

Tommy yelped and stiffened up "OWIIE NO DADDY!!"

"Your behavior was completely unacceptable, young man!" Arthur lectured, laying the swats on heavy and fast. "I expect you to behave when we have company over."

Tommy cried and yowled his bum cheeks stinging terribly under his father's hand "I sooorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"And you actually KICKED Healer House!" Arthur continued. "When we see him next you are going to give him a proper apology."

"OOWWWWWWW 'kay Dadddyyyy no more spanks!!" he cried.

Arthur landed ten more stinging swats before stopping, this was a relatively minor transgression, so it didn't need a long spanking. The ministry was very clear though, Tommy had to be raised in a strict environment. So even though for any of his other children they might have gotten off with a simple lecture, he really had no choice but to spank Tommy.

Arthur rubbed gentle circles on Tommy's back and whispered reassurances.

Tommy sobbed wriggling his stinging bottom in an attempt to ease the pain just a little.

After Tommy's sobs had quieted a little, Arthur gathered the boy into an embrace, seating the boy in his lap, with the child's sore little bum resting between his spread legs.

Tommy sniffled one little hand balled into a fist to rub at his eyes the other hand sneaking under him to rub at the sting.

Arthur cuddled Tommy a little more he then set the boy on his feet and fixed his clothes. Arthur kept his tone light and said, "Well, we have a few hours before we need to go, shall we see if Mummy is done packing your bag? Perhaps she can fix you a snack before we leave."

Tommy whimpered and rubbed at his bum again, it hadn't been a hard spanking and his bum only stung it didn't burn like usual but he still didn't like it and he still didn't want to go but he didn't want any more spankings either. He dragged his feet as Arthur led him out by his hand. Maybe mummy would have some peaches for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Re-Education of Tommy Weasley

Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 10

oOoOoOoOo

House shouldered passed Healer Morgan, one of the young healers loaned to him by the hospital for this case and dropped the file on the desk in his temporary office. Ignoring the fact that it looked as if he was about to ask him something he turned around and started barking orders.

"Prepare a room for Psycho boy he is coming in for a magical core biopsy." He told him.

"His name is Tommy, he isn't a psycho he is sick." Healer Taylor who had just entered the room with Harrison, interrupted. She didn't know who Tommy really was, no one on House's team save for House himself knew who Tommy had been. Dumbledore had been afraid they wouldn't treat him or would try something funny if they knew so he had asked House to keep that bit of info to himself. House was fine with that as long as he wasn't the one being lied to.

"Right... Sick psycho boy is going to be here in about 2 and a half hours for that biopsy, he will be staying over night for observation." He repeated.

"A magical core biopsy isn't that a bit radical?" Harrison asked. He didn't know this House guy well but he seemed odd and if he hadn't been ordered to help him he might have simply told the man where he could shove his crazy ideas.

"Yes, radical, painful, dangerous and completely necessary." House responded.

"It could still be a latent curse that we are missing." Taylor tried, she wanted to make absolutely sure to run every test they could before resorting to something so dangerous.

"It's a corruption of the magical core." House said confidently.

"We have no proof of that and it could still be something our diagnostics haven't picked up yet." Morgan cut in.

"It is a corruption of his magical core." House repeated, he hated being second guessed.

"You know what the odds of that are?" Taylor asked incredulously.

"Yes, but that is irrelevant to my diagnosis. Go prep for the test." House said before hobbling out of the room, pushing past both young healers.

OoOoOoOo

Tommy idly picked at the hem of his hospital gown and pouted. He really didn't want to be here, in this stupid hospital again wearing a stupid hospital gown and waiting for the mean healer to do the scary test. However, his still tender bum reminded him to behave, he didn't want another spanking, so he sullenly behaved himself.

When the Weasleys had arrived at the hospital they were taken to a well warded room, where the test would be held. Molly helped Tommy change, and then tucked the little boy into the bed. Then the family simply waited for the healers to show up.

Tommy had fussed a little when Molly hand changed him into the hospital gown it was humiliating how his little still pink tush stuck out in the back and he didn't like it however he wasn't stupid and knew a full out fit would result in said tush being stung harshly with his father's palm.

He was trying to rest in the bed but he couldn't calm down he was too nervous so he kept squirming back and forth holding Jerry tightly and wishing that Lucus had been allowed to come with them and when Doctor House entered the room he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Well, campers, are we ready to go?" House said with fake enthusiasm, heavily laced with sarcasm.

Arthur went to stand beside Tommy, and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Healer House? I think Tommy has something he wants to say to you."

House looked up expectantly, confident that this time his shin wouldn't be kicked.

Tommy wriggled a bit "I sorry I beed naughty `n kick you." He managed to get out just what his daddy had told him he should say, Tommy didnt know how to apologize really though he had said sorry during spankings he had never actually offered an apology under normal circumstances and Arthur had recognized that as a problem and thus helped the little boy out and spoon-fed him what to say before the Healer had arrived. The fact that he had gone and said it though it wasn't easy, he could barely keep eye contact and once the words were out he lowered them to his lap, was still a really good sign.

House's eyebrows raised in feigned surprise as he favored Arthur with a long look before his eyes traveled back over to Tommy. Ignoring Tommy's words he said "My father also felt that a sore bottom did wonders for attitude. Look how well I turned out." His voice left no cues for his audience to determine the honesty behind the statement.

House inwardly smirked at the brief look of absolute horror that flitted across Arthur's face upon hearing that statement.

Tommy flushed a bright red at the thought that the snarky healer knowing that he had been spanked. Fixing the healer with a glare, Tommy pushed his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Unmoved by the pout House leaned his cane up against the near by medical table and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "Okay now lay down on your side your back to me." he ordered. He didn't normally perform such tests himself but all the healers assigned to his temporary team had less then 5 years experience between them and none of them had ever even seen this test preformed it was to dangerous to leave in their unskilled hands.

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it upon seeing the look on his father's face. With a small whimper, Tommy obeyed the healer's instructions.

House tossed the blankets off the child and couldn't help the small grin that formed on his face as the child's apparently freshly spanked pink cheeks peeked out of the hospital gown at him. He had only been teasing before, only guessing he had been spanked but he really had, good! He deserved to have his fanny smacked for kicking him like that!!

"Pull your knees up to your chest." he ordered regaining his professional composure, well as professional as House's composure ever got.

Tommy shivered a bit at the loss of heat, his face flushed an even brighter red as he realized that the healer could see his spanked bottom. Feeling the cold air kiss his naked bottom reminded him of what could happen if he misbehaved, so he quickly obeyed the healer and pulled his knees up to his chest holding Jerry tightly.

"You have to stay very still in fact... Daddy come sit on the bed in front of him and hold him down, if he moves I can do irreparable damage to his core and even his spinal cord." House told them.

Arthur nodded and followed House's directions. A grim expression crossed his face as the seriousness of the situation dawned on him.

Tommy was frozen with fear. 'Irreparable damage' to his core OR spinal cord? Arthur didn't need to hold him down, he was afraid to so much as take a breath!

House nodded in approval and readied the magic receptacle and looked down at his hands, damn he had put on the gloves as force of habit but this test would be easier to perform skin to skin without the latex barrier. As much as he hated to touch the sticky little monster it was safer without the gloves so he tore them off and tossed them in the vicinity of the garbage bin missing by a foot. He then placed his bare hand on the base of the boys spine right above his bottom the place where he would most easily be granted access to the child's magical core.

"I am going to send my magic into your core to pull out a bit of your magic, it will feel a bit tingly at first and then it might sting and you will feel a painful burning sensation when the burning begins tell me so I will know I reached your core." House ordered before channeling his own magic through his hand, which glowed blue, and sent it into Tommy

Tommy whimpered softly and then Arthur tightened his grip on the boy's reassuringly and gave Tommy a gentle smile. Arthur's actions calmed Tommy and he relaxed, he could feel the tingly sensation that the healer spoke of, an the the slight sting. Then Tommy was gripped with a red hot burning pain, it felt as if he were being branded! "It burrrrnnnnsss!" He wailed, his body shaking against his will.

"Hold him still!!" House barked at Arthur. Beads of sweat formed on House's brow as his put all his strength into guiding his magic in the right place.

Arthur did his best to hold the boy still, Tommy was crying loudly as the test continued.

"Shit!! The restraints on his magic, I can't get around them, keep hold of him!! Quiet him down damn it!!!" House exclaimed feeling his own body drain of strength as he fought to find a way around the binding on the boy's magic that wouldn't unbind his magic at the same time.

Tommy cried out as the burning sensation flared in intensity, he sought to writhe and twist away from it, but to no avail. His father held him firmly down and he clung to Jerry holding him tightly to his chest. "Shh... Tommy, you have to calm down, it will be over soon." Arthur said reassuringly and Molly bustled over to him laying a hand on his head stroking his hair and shushing him gently.

House managed to wriggle his magic around the binding and seize some of Tommy's magic "You are going to feel a sharp pain now as I pull some of your magic out." House warned before pulling his hand back from the boy, a long strand of blue following and absorbing back into his palm followed again by a ball of green which stopped when it reached House's hand and he put it into the clear magical jar slamming the cover on it quickly.

Panting House doubled over leaning on the bed with both hands on the table beside him in the jar a ping pong ball sized green thing sparkled and bounced around hyperly.

Tommy let out a loud scream and wail feeling the pain intensify to a terrible unbearable level before collapsing into a fit of relief fueled sobs. The pain was still there, but it had died down to a throbbing sensation rather than a burning one.

Arthur looked up at House. "Would it be safe to hold him?" He asked, he needed to be sure he wouldn't cause any damage in attempting to offer comfort to the boy.

Grabbing his cane and making his way over slowly to the second and empty bed in the room he laid himself down on it "Walk him around the room first make sure there is no physical damage done, I don't think there should be any damage to him or his magic but we need to be sure." House said tossing an arm over his head and closing his eyes, that had taken as much out of him as the child.

Arthur nodded and then lifted the child off the bed. Leading the boy by the hand, he said, "Come on Tommy, we'll walk around the room just once, alright?"

Tommy whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks his entire body was shaking and his legs felt like jelly. He held onto Arthur's hand tight and made it around the room once before stopping and whimpering holding his arms up to Arthur to be lifted up.

Arthur swept the boy up into a tight embrace and carried the boy over to the bed where Molly had settled down into. When he reached the bed, he sat down next to Molly and set Tommy down in between them. Molly reached to pull Tommy close and the three of them formed a group hug.

Tommy sniffled and clung to his parents "That hurted." he whimpered reaching back and grabbing for Jerry who had been discarded when he got up to walk.

"Wonderful the brat can walk there doesn't seem to be any damage to the spine, he still has to stay over night we will do a scan of his magic tomorrow make sure it is still bound right and that it replenished itself like it should and is still working and will be undamaged and complete when unbound again." House said his eyes closing. "Call Healer Morgan in to collect the magic sample." he ordered, right now he didn't think he could move he was barely holding on to consciousness.

Arthur waited a few moments to cuddle Tommy more before separating to go and find Healer Morgan and follow House's directions.

When Arthur got up Tommy crawled into Molly's lap still sniffling he looked up at her "really did hurted." he told her.

Healer Morgan came in with Arthur and grabbed the sample, House gave the sleepy order for him to start the tests on it and come back and wake him in an hour. Morgan nodded and scampered off to do as told.

Molly pulled Tommy closer and cuddled him. "Yes, and you were very brave today." She said, ignoring the sleepy snort from the direction of House.

Tommy nodded and gave a sleepy smile at the praise before letting out a large yawn.

Arthur rejoined his wife and son, and together they held the boy until he had fallen into an exhausted slumber.

OoOoOoOo

House grumbled as his cell phone rang rolling his eyes he flipped it open.

"If it isn't my Cuddy appointed baby sitter" He answered.

"Right, I'm just checking in making sure your being a good boy and everything is going alright." Wilson said. When Cuddy had told him he was to accompany House to England yet he wasn't needed for anything medical he was a little put out about being drafted as House sitter again. It wasn't as if House listened to him any more then he listened to anyone else just because they were friends...

"You are his friend, that would make you the most likely choice to go with him." Cuddy had said after getting a call from a Hospital in England to please lend them House to consult on a case about a little boy though they had not given more information then that. Cuddy had been surprised at herself that even despite the lack in information she had been given she felt almost compelled to send House along anyway.

"Yes and if you want us to remain that way you won't send us to a foreign country together, alone." He had told her, sure they had lived together but they had barely survived the experience.

"You are the one who said House is a six year old who thinks he doesn't need parents and the he needs boundaries..." She smiled at him in a way that told him he was indeed going to be boarding the next flight to England with said 'six year old'

"My patients..." he tried, he had not pertinent cases at the moment, no one was going to die if he wasn't there but he was sure Cuddy didn't know that.

"I will look after them personally, besides you have no cases that the doctors under you in oncology can't handle... Look if anyone could single handily kill foreign relations with Europe we both know it is House so on behalf of our country I am sending you to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. You're way will be completely paid for by this hospital and you will still get your pay check as well, think of it as a fully paid vacation as I consider keeping an eye on House part of your job here at the hospital and I will look after your patients myself." She had bargained and Wilson he had folded as he always did.

And so he had flown off the England earlier that week with a cranky House in toe complaining about the fact that they wouldn't let him keep his cane on the plane and that he had had to be wheeled down in a wheel chair, complaining that they wouldn't serve him alcohol on the flight till 5pm, complaining that the airplane food tasted horrible, complaining, complaining complaining... and otherwise just being House.

He had spent the next few days sight seeing while House did what ever he was doing and Wilson was surprised that he had been rather tight lipped about the case, he wasn't usually like that, and calling every few hours or so to make sure House had not been causing any trouble...

"Things are fine here Dad." House said with another roll of his eyes.

Wilson couldn't help a small chuckle he knew House knew he was sent along as chaperon.

"That is good to hear..." Wilson trailed off and gave a small grumbling noise into the phone as he heard the beep of his call waiting, he pulled the phone back from his ear for a moment to look at the caller ID on the screen, "Shoot it's Bonnie, she isn't thrilled that her alimony check is going to be late because I am out of the country I have been avoiding her calls all day."

House laughed "Hell hath no fury like a woman sc-" House stopped mid word going completely silent, his eyes going wide in epiphany. "Wilson, go deal with ex number two I have to go." he said quickly snapping the phone shut, hanging up on his friend before the man even had a chance to respond.

House Hobbled quickly on his cane down the hall to the lab room where Morgan, Harrison and Taylor were testing the sample of Tommy's magic. He stormed into the room causing the trio to jump a bit and then look up at him expectantly.

"We have been looking for the wrong thing, we have been looking for a specific and known curse we aren't taking into account the emotions of an angry witch taking over and warping the spell, it happens often I know you have dealt with effect of emotionally warped magic on an almost regular basis here." He announced.

"Wait, what?? What makes you think that the curse was emotionally changed?" Taylor asked, her eyes round and confused.

"Well I determined by tracing the magical signature of the curse that it dates back to Helga Hufflepuff herself and that it was an unknown bloodline curse passed down through the generations meaning that she had to have originally cast it on Salazar Slytherin as we know little Tommy is somehow a descendant of his" That had been a very hard thing to explain to his little healer helpers without giving away Tommy's true identity but he had called Dumbledore in and he had taken care of that for him.

"Morgan and Harrison's research told us that Helga and Salazar were engaged but never married which tells us that something big happened for the wedding to be called off because 1000 years ago it had to be something huge, nothing less then murder or infidelity, to cancel a wedding. I am thinking like most men Salazar was unfaithful and Helga caught him and in a fit of anger cursed him but what ever curse she used was changed because of her emotional state and her magic bent to the will of her emotions getting something different then intended and thus something new and unheard of, something never cast before and never cast since." House explained, oh how he loved connecting the dots. His blue eyes danced with the joy of a five year old on Christmas day.

"How does that help us? We still don't know what it is we are dealing with." Morgan pointed out.

"No but now that we know what we aren't looking for finding what we are looking for will be much easier." House said "Start looking for corruptions in the curse, you find that, then we can untangle it and determine what the original curse was meant to be and subsequently what it was turned into, then we can work out a treatment for it." He ordered before turning around and leaving the room again leaving three healers with their jaws hanging down.

Walking down the hall House couldn't help but feel inwardly giddy, he had never thought that being summoned back to the magical world by Albus Dumbledore would provide him with any entertainment or challenge for his brain. But House had owed the old wizard for getting him into and through muggle medical school and thus was unwilling to turn him down even when he thought whatever it was Dumbledore wanted him to treat was going to be mind numbingly boring.

When House was about eleven years old his father, a military man, had been stationed in England his parents had been both shocked and frightened when on the morning of his eleventh birthday an owl had shown up baring a letter from a prestigious and magical boarding school. House himself had been skeptical of it but had wanted to go and so on September first he had boarded the Hogwarts express. House, being muggleborn, had been very surprised by the existence of magic and it had been exciting and appealing for all of seven years before House had learned all that was offered and become bored.

He graduated Hogwarts and gone on to become a healer at St. Mungos where he proceeded to be bored out of his skull. Things were to easily diagnosed and treated with magic it provided no challenge, interest, or stimulation for his constantly running mind and so after only 2 years as a Healer, House had sought to become a muggle doctor, which thrilled his parents, who were muggles, to no end.

He had gone to Dumbledore with this problem as he did not have a degree from a muggle school in order to be accepted to a muggle college and Dumbledore had not only arranged his acceptance to an American college he had secured for him a scholarship and when House had been expelled from John Hopkins Medical School for cheating Dumbledore had helped him get into University of Michigan but not before nearly chewing off his ear with a long winded, emotionally devastating lecture. The elderly wizards words had gotten to him like no one else's could but the man's cane applied expertly to his bare ass had really driven the lesson, that he was too smart to lower himself to something as unacceptable as cheating, home.

Dumbledore was never one to encourage a talented wizard such as House to leave the magical world but he could see the raw potential in the boy and knew he could genuinely help the muggle medical community (which Albus thought could use all the help it could get) and he saw how very unhappy House was in the magical world. The boy did not enjoy magic like the rest of them for Gregory House loved challenge and magic simply made things too easy. The natural Ravenclaw that young Gregory was needed constant challenges, in fact Dumbledore would have dared to say there had not been a truer Ravenclaw in Hogwarts since Rowena herself. Dumbledore had often had cause to question the sorting hats placement of his pupils but the hat had made no mistake when placing young Gregory House in Ravenclaw. So Albus had done all he could to help the young man out and make sure he would reach his potential.


End file.
